The foster home
by goth3112
Summary: moving around all your life can be troubling but not when your Sebastian. when going to a new foster home that is also his new school Sebastian meets Ciel a boy with a strange past and lots of secretes to hide. sebxciel will have yaoi in later chapters.
1. new home

**well here is my first ever fan fic. i hope its ok. all comments accepted.**

**P.S i do not own kuroshitsuji or any of the characters apart from my OCs.**

**oh another quick word thanks to my best friend who help me finish this story. :)**

**_-short note-_**

**_thoughts_**

**_LINE = time space._**

* * *

><p><strong>The foster home.<strong>

I guess my parents didn't love me but I just don't know. I was abandoned when I was a baby. Ever since then I have been in and out of foster homes. Then I came here.

**Chapter 1: Hilton's home for foster children.**

"Here we are Sebastian" the woman who had been driving said looking in her mirror at me. Before she had said any thing I was looking out of the car window. The hills defiantly stated that I was not in the city any more. I had known the woman who was driving a long time. She was the one who can a got me when a nun found me on the doorstep of a monastery. I grew to know her as madam red -_she always wore red_- "Sebastian" she called to me. "What?" I asked scowling at her. "Well what do you say?" she asked as we pulled up the long gravelled drive way to a massive house. I was not impressed. "Woo I'm so excited" I expressed in a sarcastic manner.

Well I guess this is where my life begins.

The place was dark in side. It was full of old objects that looked like they dated from the Victorian era. "This place will not only be your home but school as well. You car is in garage number 06 and your room is number 04. You will be sharing with a boy named Ciel Phantomhive. Well I guess that's about it really" Madam red told me as I took in my surroundings looking around the entrance hall. _I guess it's a good thing that she doesn't know I'm bisexual or she won't let me share_. "Oh one more thing" she said as she stopped dead in her tracks with me nearly bumping into her. "Mr Tanaka is expecting you. He is in the room just down the hall on the left" she smiled at me. I looked around the corner and shouted back "which door on the left?" I raised my right eye brow. "The last one" she called back as she pointed but I guess I just didn't give a flying fuck. Madam red turned around a left the way we came. _Just great new place and I'm left alone_. I hated it here and I had only been here 5 minutes. As I walked down the hall I remembered the last place.

I had gone to live with some people who were really into there faith. They went to church every Sunday and prayed before dinner. After about 8 months they had decided that I really wasn't fitting in there family I really couldn't care less. Apparently they couldn't deal with my bad language, my gothic dress sense, my heavy music and my smoking and not to mention my how should I put it, my one night flings, both boy and girl I might add. Why settle for one when you can have both. Well no ones perfect and certainly some one who was left by the people who that person thought they trusted. Truth be told you can't trust no one or at least they had to earn you trust.

"Arg too many doors" I stood there looking really glum. Holding my back pack and with a smoke behind my left ear. That's when I felt some one watching me.

* * *

><p>Ceils POV<p>

_*Knock knock knock* _"enter" I shouted from behind a dark door. "Well he is here" said the high pitched girl as she bounded into the room. "Well what does he look like?" asked a teen who was laid near the window "well we didn't get long miss bubbly here was to entrance by his back side" said a taller teen that was properly 17 or 18. "Just tell us what you know" demanded another bubbly kid who was bouncing up and down in excitement. "Well he has a gorgeous ass." said the cheery girl. "We gathered that" answered another teen was properly the same age as the taller teen who had spoke first. "Well…" continued the girl "he was in black. He had big buckled boots, dog collar, black hair long at the front short at the back with a bit that stuck up on top." she smiled at her thought. "Basically a Goth then?" asked another tall teen with glasses. "Hay maybe you have a play mate now who's in your style" the bubbly blond boy directed to me. I was sat in the chair at the centre of the conversation looking rather like a king. "Hmm. Maybe we will have to wait a see for now every one go back to your rooms." I motioned with my hand.

* * *

><p>Sebastians POV<p>

"Well Mr Michaelis I hope you will like it here" the gray old man in front of me expressed with a gentle smile. Then he began explaining the rules. _I wonder how many I can break before the weeks end._

"1. there will be no smoking or drugs" he said and took my smoke from my ear. Well that was strike one to being on my hit list. Never touch my smokes.

"2. No going out after 9:00pm." great so I'm like 12 now.

"3. Every one is expected to be in their first class by 8:30am sharp" strike two making me get up early.

"4. When attending school uniform must be worn" that one I can understand as long as the uniform is not some strange colour.

"5. Everyone must fill out the incident form. I will give you one in a moment. It will explain all the rules." he finished with a smile. I just sat there and scowled. "Oh One more thing. This is the most important rule of all. There will be absolutely no sex understood?" he looked at me waiting for the answer. I just nodded my head. So now I'm confined to having no sex. _Well that's my week ends fuck up._

* * *

><p>I looked over my shoulder for the 8th time since I started walking back to the main office. I'm sure someone is following me. The walls looked really boring; there were just a few old pictures.<p>

The main office was very boring as well. I got my form and took a seat at the near by table. Some one came in and went back out. I looked over from the form to the window that was in front of me. There was defiantly someone there. _I have excellent eye site. _

Wow there's a lot of stuff on here. So as normal more work_. Great_. I filed it in as best I could.

Name: Sebastian Michaelis

Age: 17

Date of birth: 6th of June

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Bisexual.

Brief statement: I love to be called sebby or demon as a nickname. Oh and teachers beware

Favourite hobbies: reading, listening to music, teasing people, plying the violin, sex (a lot) and smoking if it counts.

Grades from last school: English A, Maths A, Science A, Religious education F, P.E A*, History B, Music A* in violin grade 10.

Last schools name: Belton's school for boys.

Criminal convictions: 5. 1. Hot wired a car twice. 2. Beat some who up who tried to jump me. 3. Threw a kitchen knife at some jerk who tried to mug me. 4. Climbed a lamp post and refused to come down. (Don't think it counts the cops just had a go at me)

Last date of criminal conviction: yesterday (the lamp post stunt)

The rules seemed boring so I didn't read them all. As I walked to me room I was defiantly sure some one was watching me, I had the crepes running through me. I guess the schools over for today. My chains that hung from my belt rattled with every step I took, along with the creaking in the floor boards. _Jeez this place is old_.

I eventually got to my room. _04 on the last fucking floor_. I knocked out of respect. "Come in" a voice shouted from the other side. I obeyed and went in. I was greeted by the site of a boy sat in a chair in the middle of the room. His legs were crossed and had his head rested on his hand. "Hi" I noted as I closed the door. He nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

><p>I began decorating my side of the room. My posters and my calendar were hung up first. "What's this?" I suddenly realised the boy was stood next to me holding my diary. "Nothing" I justified as I snatched it away. "Oh. Ok well I'm going to go back to watching you" he said in a cocky manner as he moved back to his bed. It was like he was the king or some thing.<p>

When I was just about finished with decorating my side the door suddenly burst open and a springy blonde haired boy bounced into our room followed by others. "CIEL! How are you?" he near enough shouted in the poor slate haired boy's ears. "Oh hi" a blond girl said offering me her hand "I'm Lizzy" she gave me a warm smile. I shook her hand "Sebastian" I replied. "Well I'm 16 and I am very pleased to meet you" she beamed at me. "Oh cool. I'm 17 but don't fall for me" I gave her my signature smirk and watched her drown in her thoughts. She snapped back out of them when the bouncy boy came over to her "I…I won't" she stammered. _I love doing this to people there reactions are always interesting_. "This is Alois" she motioned to the boy who had again attached his self to the slate haired boys arm. "Hi. I'm 15" he said looking at me with big bright eyes "wow you are gorgeous" he battered his eyes "and he is gay" Lizzy clarified for me. He just smiled. "This is Undertaker" she motioned to the long gray haired kid. "Hello I'm 17 and while every one else is stating there sexuality I might as well to, I'm straight" he answered I a creepy voice while rubbing his hands together. Boy he had long nails. "That is Grell" she pointed at the red headed thing. "Oh. A new hot guy. I'm 17 and I guess you are too." he winked at me. That's one to beware of. "I'm Clude" a guy with black hair and glasses added "I'm 17" he specified. "Yer he's Aloise's bo" Lizzy giggled. Clude just smiled. "And I'm Ciel. I'm 15 if you wanted to know. And while were at it I'm bisexual." the slate haired boy said. "Yer if you wanna get with him you have to work hard" Claude said. "Ok. Whys that?" I was curious. "Take it from me and Claude who has been in Ceil's eyes for a while. It takes a lot be there. He is quite demanding." Lizzy said sitting next to Ciel. "Well if you say so but in my defense you wanted me to be dresses 'cutely' as you put it and Clude couldn't keep up with my demands." Ciel gave me a saucy wink when he looked back at me.

'Jackpot' ran through my head.

* * *

><p>I finished off decorating my side of the room. My posters stood out they were of my favourite bands. Black veil brides, Nightwish, sisters of mercy and of course evanescence.<p>

"Yes some who likes Nightwish" Lizzy said standing next to me. "Yer I love the song bye bye beautiful" I smirked at her again. This time her knees went weak. "Well we gota go" a boy said. I forgot to ask his name. "Hey what's your name?" I questioned. "William. I'm Claude's older brother by 1 year and at school I'm a prefect I look after the class in study hall." he smiled while pushing his glasses up. Another boy was just sat there with another boy who looked like he was playing with some thing. "He's Pluto" ciel gestured to the sitting boy with white hair. "And that's snake. Just like undertaker no one knows his real name but he always speaks as his snakes. Emily, hiss and Sid" Ciel said looking at the boy who looked like he had scales on his left check.

_Ok_.

"Anyway I do believe that William is right. You may all leave. Oh don't forget. I want a cup of tea in the morning with a scone. Lizzy your in charge of the scone and snake your in charge of the tea" Ciel waved his hand for them to leave. I couldn't believe it. It was like he was in charge that's when I herd his name. "yes young master" snake and Lizzy said. Lizzy did a curtsy and snake bowed. So he's what the head of the whole operation, master of the whole manor and I just got stuck with him. He's going to be challenging.

When they left and I had finished unpacking. I laid on my bed. "So. Talk about your self" Ciel demanded. He was looking at me with one bright blue eye. "Well I'm 17. I've been in and out of foster homes for as long as I can remember." I said looking at my gloved hands, they were fingerless. "As you could guess I am a Goth. I love demons and stuff to do with hell but not because I'm a Goth it just fascinates me" I stated. I turned to look at him properly and replace my hands under my head. Wow. Is everyone sure that he is a boy, he seems so feminine and not to mention stunning.

Perfect soft looking skin. Pale. Rosy lips. So asking to be kissed. Hair perfectly styled. Eye patch added to his mystery.

"Are you ok? You're staring" Ciel looked slightly worried. "Erm…yer sorry" I said with a smile. I put my hands up in defence. Ciel grabbed my left hand. "Why are you wearing gloves" he gave me a wicked smile and peeled my glove off my left hand. His eyes went to comic portions when he saw my tattoo. "Wow. You have a tat" he said excitedly holding my hand. "Yer" I whispered. "Well no one has one here" Ciel stated looking at me. I just couldn't help my self. Leaned in. our lips connected. His lips so soft, it was him that moved first. Our lips started to move against each other. He opened his mouth. I slid my tongue in and started to explore. He broke the kiss.

"What was that for?" he looked at me a little breathless. "I don't know. You moved your lips first" I smiled. "Well aren't you just cute when you blush" I really couldn't help but comment on his crimson checks. "Keep away from me" Ciel shouted at me while pushing my hand back into my chest.

"What?" I asked in disbelief "I didn't mean to make you mad at me" I was shocked at his out burst. "No. just don't come near me. Now listen to some music or some thing. Just don't come near me at the moment" Ciel was bright red.

Ciel's POV

God my pants were tight. I just had to get Sebastian to do some thing else and to stop him from seeing my growing bulge in my trousers. Shit. I need to move. It was starting to become really uncomfortable.

"Um…Sebastian. I'll be right back" I didn't wait for his reply I had to get to the bathroom right now. I left him sat on his bed.

The bathroom was a safe haven. Dam Sebastian was hot and I really wanted to jump him.

Sebastians POV

What was up with him? I didn't know.

I laid back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. This place was looking up. I took a smoke and put it in my mouth when the bathroom door opened up. "Better?" I asked not looking at him. "Yer. If you want to smoke do it out the window. I just quit last month." he clarified walking over to his bed. I walked over and perched my self on the window sill with the window wide open and lit my cig. "Hey Sebastian" Ciel looked at me. "Yer." I answered looking at his eye while holding my smoke out the window. "Do you like me?"

* * *

><p><strong>well there it is. as i said it my first. sorry for any spellings or grammar. not my strong point.<strong>


	2. let the games begin

**well here is the sceond chapter as it seems people liked my story. this one is based on some of the stuff i did in my old bording school. yer there were two rival gangs and i was always the one getting the good ides. :)**

**anyway i did my disclaimers on the first chapter so i don't think i need to do it again. hope you like.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: let the games begin<strong>

"Oh god" Ciel was screaming underneath me. "please Sebastian harder, harder" he shouted as I pounded into him.

_Beep, beep, beep. _

"hay wake up and shut that thing off" Ciel shouted down my ear and went to the bathroom.

"Stupid alarm clock" I tried to switch it off. The bathroom door opened and I was jumped. I looked up to see Ciel straddling me. "Are you going to get up?" he asked battering his eye lashes. "but I was having a good dream" I monad trying to pull the cover over my head.

"oh no you don't" ciel striped the cover away from me leaving me in only my boxers. "you sleep practically naked" ciel giggled at me. "year. What's so funny?" I asked slightly annoyed_. I didn't like being laughed at_. "erm… I think you have a slight problem sir" Ciel breathed in my ear. It was only then that I realised the tent that was once my boxers.

* * *

><p>"good morning class. I'm Mrs Smith. Please don't talk, eat drink or have any electrical devise out" Mrs Smith scowled at the class. "you want us to stop breathing as well?" I asked sitting rather smugly in the back.<p>

"don't be such a stupid boy" she all but shouted at me. "erm if I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty sure I'm nearly 18 so I am not a boy. And you aint young so why you dressed like a whore?" I answered as she walked right up to me. The class was laughing. "that's it detention after school." she shouted walking back to the front. _I'm not going_. I noticed ciel sat in the next row. "What are you doing?" He mouthed me as I slipped my ear phones into my ears. "What's it look like I'm eating a banana." I mouthed him back. "Real funny I bet you love long things in your mouth" he answered smugly. "You will just have to wait and see" I raised my right eye brow with that. He just went red. _Ha to day was looking to be good_.

Cooking was boring. Our cook doesn't even know how to cook with out blowing some thing up. Gym was a boar apart from one kid called finny that all but showed the teacher up on the weight lifting equipment. History was boring too. I swear our teacher _- who we are to call Mayrin_- has a crush on me. She just keep looking at me. Maths was much more fun.

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

"Well class I want you to come up with some probability questions with your partner." Mr Harrison said. I just looked to my left. Surprise, surprise ciel was my partner.

"right. What's the probability that a new bed will break with in a week?" Ciel asked me "I don't know but if its us on it. Well it isn't going to last a week." I smiled "so what the probability of me getting you in bed?" I asked innocently "never" he looked to the front of class. "but what happens if it does?" I whispered into his right ear. "what's the probability for you to shut up about stuff like that?" he questioned me.

"never in your life time" I gave him my signature smile and with that ciel turned around and ignored me for the rest of the of the lesson.

End of flash back.

* * *

><p>"Hey undertaker where you been?" I asked the Undertaker as he sat down next to me in study hall. "Well some one was taking the piss out of me so I locked him in the coffin I had been making in wood shop." I just looked at him gone out.<p>

" look sharp here comes the rivals" William said as he walked past with a book in hand. Ciel automatically looked up. "why hello ciel. Ready to lose this year?" the creepy boy said as he walked up to ciel. "hi joker what a surprise I thought you would still be wallowing after what happen last year." Ciel gave a sickly sweet smile. "what's going on?" I asked Lizzy. "well you see Ciel has been here since he was 7 and then we all started to come here, he sort of put the place on the map because of his name but he refused to leave. Any way Joker turned up 2 years ago with his gang, there's him, Drocil, Hannah, Beast and the three stooges" Lizzy whispered to me.

"they have been trying to compete with Ciel ever since they got here" Aloise continued "for what?" I asked confused.

"for the right to be classed as the king and owner to the foster home" Lizzy answered. The light bulb clicked in my head. The first day I got here ciel was sat in his chair looking like a king, every one respected him and didn't get on his bad side if they could help it.

"I want in" I clarified. Ciel sat back down. "oh no, you have to prove your self." Ciel stated looking at me. "hey don't you have the second in command space open since Aberline left 2 months ago?" Claude asked. "prove your self and maybe ciel will considerate giving you a position" Grell said sitting down next to Undertaker. "Sure" I answered with a smile.

"oh Ciel you and your pack better watch out this year we have a few new springs up our sleeves." the girl named Beast shouted. "yer well we have some one who has been in trouble with the law" Lizzy shouted back "you better prove your self" Aloise whispered harshly pulling on my tie. "luckily I was the head of my gang back in the old neighbour hood." I stated. Ciel raised his eye brow. Joker tapped his shoulder and held his hand out.

"here we go" Grell shouted every one looked at the two kids. "ready?" Joker asked Ciel stood up a took his hand.

"let the games begin" Ciel smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later.<strong>

"CIEL!" Lizzy shouted bursting into our room "what is it?" Undertaker asked "they got him, they got Aloise" Lizzy said trying to catch her breath "oh fuck, they don't Claude ran out the door - _faster then I had ever seen him move _-with us all fallowing. No sooner had we got to the second floor we could here the cry and shouts of help. They sounded terrified.

"HELP!" we herd Aloise shouting behind a door" fuck he doesn't like tight spaces" Ciel said trying to pull the door with Claude. The door burst open to revel a crying blond blob. He looked up and jumped into Claude's arms "its alright" he said trying to sooth him. "who did this?" Ciel asked with authority. "J…Jo…Joker" Aloise said through sobs. "that's it" Lizzy stated hugging Aloise.

* * *

><p><strong>Cile's pov<strong>

Day 1 of the games.

"Ciel" Lizzy and Aloise shouted running to me. "what now" I asked slightly irritated. "you will not believe what's happening out side." With that every one ran out side. Jokers gang on one side mine on the other. Right there in the court yard tied to the flag pole stood Joker butt naked. Everyone burst out laughing. "who did this" Hannah shouted while the other tried to untie Joker. "me" shouted Sebastian from on top of the garage smoke in hand.

"you fucking bastard" Joker shouted.

"aww. Come on its not like I caught you trying to throw paint at Grell from behind." I stood there hardly being able to hold back the laughter. "well you certainly did prove yourself and I think I love you sebby" Grell shouted. "hay he belongs to no one but me" I shouted eyeing Sebastian. He started to choke as the words left my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's pov<strong>

What did I just hear. _I belong to ciel_. Well that disserves a kiss. I jumped down from the garage roof and walk to were the rest of them where. "so what do I get now I'm yours?" I enquired looking Ciel dead in his eye.

"to be second in command" Ciel smiled.

"Charming so what no kiss not even a hug?" I asked holding out my arms. "fine" Ciel said reluctantly and gave me a hug. He was surprisingly very warm. No sooner had it started it finished. "oh this is so on brat" Hannah shouted at Ciel while trying to hid Jokers maggot.

"well I guess it is" Ciel shouted back walking off.

* * *

><p>"Damn that was brilliant" Claude giggled out. "I don't think Joker has been got like that before" Lizzy stated with a huge grin on her face.<p>

"things just got a whole lot interesting" Undertaker declared. I watched him sanding a coffin door. "hey Undertaker how many of them things do you have?" I quizzed pointing at the coffin.

"I have one for everyone in the gang apart from you. I'm making yours now" he laughed. "where do you keep them all?" I enquired. "in the basement" he chimed.

"here's the new profile on you all" William shouted as he walked through the door. Aloise came out the bathroom and sat down next to Claude. William handed me the profile. I read over it and was quite interested from what I read.

**The Phantomhive's puppies.**

**The leader**: Ciel Phantomhive

Code name: The guard dog

Age: 15

Job: keeping control of situations and helping the crew and finalising the ideas.

**2nd in command**: Sebastian Michaelis

Code name: demon

Age: 17

Job: restraining people, helping the crew and assisting with ideas.

**The rest.**

Lizzy Middelford

Age: 16

Code name: Pink

Job: gathering things that are needed, helping with crew and helping Grell.

Aloise Trancy

Age: 15

Code name: slut

Job: persuasion, helping the crew and helping Claude

Claude Faustus

Age: 17

Code name: spider

Job: forgery, information with help of Aloise and helping the crew

Undertaker

Age: 17

Cod name: creepy

Job: wood work, black mail and helping the crew.

Grell Sutcliff

Age: 17

Code name: lady

Job: disguises with the help of Lizzy helping the crew.

* * *

><p>Well now I am officially a member of the puppies. <em>What kind of name is that<em>. "hey what's with the name?" I queried.

"erm… well you all belong to me. I'm the guard dog so you are my puppies. You are all under my care" Ciel said reading over a file that Aloise gave him. "hey I have a new idea" Claude clarified looking at Aloise. "what baby?" Aloise asked sweetly.

"seriously guys if your gonna make out do it in your room" Lizzy moaned as Aloise shifted towards Claude still lost in his eyes. "aww you afraid of seeing boys make out Liz?" Ciel blinked at her. "no just…arg just don't do it" Lizzy complained.

No sooner had she said that Ciel had pulled me down by my tie and was kissing me. The kiss was hot and heated. His tong swiped over my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gladly accepted and our tongs started to dance.

"woooo" Aloise was waving a shirt in the air while Claude laughed. "god calm down boys" Grell shouted as William walked in. William gave a wolf whistle when he saw what was going on..

"really guys" the Undertaker moaned. Ciel broke the kiss. "fuck that was hot" Aloise commented. Lizzy just stared at me "hey if you wanna hump him don't mind us or blondie"

"fuck you aloise your blonde too" Lizzy was pissed.

"shut up" Ciel growled_. Damn I want more like a lot more._

* * *

><p><strong>2ND day of the games.<strong>

"damn the fucking spring wont come out" Aloise was getting impatient. "pull don't just wiggle it" Claude whispered from under Drocil's bed.

"why did we get the boys room?" Aloise said getting really frustrated. "keep it down and maybe because were boys dip shit" I whispered glaring at Aloise as I finish with the three stooges beds.

"why do they all share?" I whispered. _Honestly I was curious_. "well ciel is king and his gang gets to chose who they share with" Claude answered as he started to help Aloise.

"so let me get the right Ciel asked for me. Why?" now I was confused.

"oh he already had the dirt on you. He's a Phantomhive so he has a lot of access to peoples information." Aloise giggled.

"so what's so important about him?" I quizzed Claude as we walk out of there room. "oh you have to ask Ciel that we don't know the full story. He never lets any one find out. He might tell you he might not" Aloise shrugged his shoulders.

I was sat on my bed reading manga. Ciel was sat in his throne. The Undertaker was laid on Ciel's bed eating bone shaped biscuits. _I thought they were for dogs not humans. _Claude was sat on the floor with aloise draped over him. Grell was braiding Lizzy's hair. There was a loud crash and the a bunch of screams. Our plan had worked.

* * *

><p><strong>so there it is. what do you think and wht would you like to see next? don't be affraied to give me a review. again a appoloiges for any spelling or grammer mistakes. :) would love to here from you. till next time <strong>

**goth3112. **


	3. night out

**well here the next chapter. sorry it might not be as good as the others i just couldn't think of what to write.**

**:-). well enjoy and my disclaimer is on the first chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"who can tell me the sum of 24 squared?" Mr Harrison shouted out to the class.

"what are you doing may I ask?" I quizzed ciel looking over his shoulder.

"nothing" he growled.

"I didn't know you could write stories" I was shocked but also happy to learn this new information about him.

"yeah well not every one knows so lets keep it that way" he smiled and winked at me with his visible eye.

"what ever you say my young lord" I purred in his left ear. He shuddered as I touched his shoulder.

"hey are we still going to place tonight coz I'm ready to get out. It feels like a prison in here" Lizzy asked irritated from Ciel's left.

"sure if you want I'm game" I stated giving Lizzy a flirty wink.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night.<strong>

"right not staying out to late tonight" William noted looking up from him book to look at the clock, it was 8.30pm.

"come on I wanna go" Alois shouted. He was warring short shorts with a plain shirt _- it was pink to make matters worse - ok then. that's an interesting colour for a boy_. Lizzy and Pluto jumped on him and Lizzy held her hand over his mouth.

"shut up idiot" Grell growled into his ear. Grell was warring his favourite colour. Red. Lizzy had a pink corset top on with a black frilly skirt that came just above her thighs. Her hair was straight down her back instead of her twin pig tails. Pluto was not invited.

"well" Ciel questioned us all as he turned around for us all to see. My eyes popped out. Ciel was dressed in a blue outfit. White dress shirt, blue shorts, blue fish net tights, black ankle boots with a small heel and to top it all of cat ears adorned his bluish hair.

I absolutely adored cats.

"what?" Ciel asked me worriedly checking him self over. I walked over to him and lent down to his left ear and whispered in my seductive voice.

"it's taking all of my strength to not flip you over and fuck you right now" I smiled and stood up straight to only be pulled back down by my tie. Ciel whispered back at me.

"ah but Sebastian the night is still young" with that he gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. _Damn he was good at this_.

"hey none of that" claude shouted at us while sorting out his hair in the mirror opposite us. He was warring a plain black t with straight jeans.

"so who's cars are we taking?" Undertaker said leaning against the door.

_Fuck._

"damn Undertaker you look good" I shouted over to him. He was warring plain black trousers, black boots with buckles up the sides. A plain white dress shirt and a black tie with a plain black long jacket with silver buttons. He had his hair smoothed out and his fringe brushed to one side. On his face he had silver framed glasses that were a rectangle cut.

"hey Undertaker I never new you wore glasses" aloise noted while hanging on Claude's arm.

"well you never asked" undertaker said as he winked at Lizzy who was staring at him. Lizzy then lost her legs. _Well someone's got a crush._

* * *

><p><strong>The club<strong>

_11.30pm_

**Ciels pov**

_Well this night is brilliant. _I was sat with my legs over Sebastian's. _Damn he's looking hot_. He was in plain black skinny jeans, a plain black t with a black shirt _- open - _over the top. He had his studded belt on with his chains hanging low, down his left leg. On his feet he had black boots, on each wrist he wore a studded bracelet and to top it off he wore a dog collar.

Grell was dancing with some random dude while Claude and Alois were walking over with another round of drinks. Lizzy on the other hand was perched on Undertaker - _or as we found out that his name in Karite_ - in a very alluring position while basically making out with him, but he didn't seem to mind.

"hey do you wanna go?" I asked as Sebastian as he downed his drink.

"go where?" he asked leaning to my ear. _The bar where else._

"the bar" I tried to make my voice heard.

"sure" he nodded. We left Lizzy and Undertaker alone. Claude and Alois seem to be enjoying each other as well. As I walked to the bar with Sebastian I noticed that my vision was getting a little blurred.

Sebastian pov

"calm down ciel that's you 8th shot" I stressed to him.

"it's ok" he tried to say. _He was pissed._

"can you even stand" I asked unsure as he tried to stand. Failing completely by falling flat on his face.

"right come on its time to get you home" I said pulling him into my arms.

"grell com on put your boy down" I shouted over my shoulder to grell who was doing god knows what.

The car

"shit, fuck, bollocks" Ciel was cursing trying to walk leaning on me and grell.

"grell open the door" I shouted trying to pick Ciel up off the floor again for the 3rd time.

"here" grell moved out of the way for me to put Ciel in the back.

"fuck" I screamed as I fell on top of Ciel in the back seats of my car.

"don't mind me" Grell huffed.

"oh baby. You want?" Ciel gave an alluring expression while giving a little wiggle underneath me.

"not now. Maybe later" I smiled.

"promises, promises" Ciel giggled _- like a girl I might add _- and gave my a quick peck on the cheek. Grell got in the front as I closed the back door.

"damn, he's pissed" Grell said as I shuffled my self into the drivers seat.

"yeah but it makes him seem more vulnerable." I winked to Grell and drove off.

"Sebastiaaaaan" Ciel was giggling in the back.

"Ciel please be quiet" Grell complained.

"guys just shut up I'm trying to drive." I growled at them both.

"hey Sebastiaaaaan" Ciel was defiantly pissed.

"pull over so I can toss you off" Ciel sang to me.

"WHAT!" I shouted slamming my foot on the breaks. Grell flew forward into the dash board.

* * *

><p>"here you go" I said to my self as I put Ciel onto his bed, he grabbed hold of my shirt and pulled me close to him.<p>

"Sebastian …" his breath was hot in my ear. It sent shivers down my body.

"Sebastian fuck me" I blinked. No way. How many times had I obsessed over this and now he's pissed.

"Ciel I really want to. God I really want to but I can't your drunk" god I hate my self.

"And. Please Sebastian. Pretty please" he battered his eye lids. Why oh why did he have to plead. _God I want him so much_. I leant down and our lips met. The kiss was hot, his lips were so soft but I could taste the alcohol in his mouth as our tongues came into battle. I positioned my self in between his legs on the bed. He wrapped them around my waist to hold my in place. Then

BANG!

"what the fuck was that?" Ciel shouted as he shot up out of his daze. _The moments lost._

* * *

><p><strong>Undertaker's pov<strong>

"right steady" Lizzy said as we went up the drive to the house.

"will you cut it out. No humping in my car" I whispered sternly to claude and Alois in the back.

"aww please" Alois whispered back to me as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"not unless you wanna walk to town Saturday" I said in a harsh voice staring at him.

"UNDERTAKER!" Lizzy shouted at me

"what" I shouted back at her

BANG!

"fuck" claud was having a spaz, Alois was I fits of laughter and Lizzy was hugging me really tightly.

"my car" was all I could say.

"com on run" Alois grabbed Claud and ran to the dorm building.

"but … but my car" I whimpered.

"you car my skirt its ripped no I look like I'm not wearing any thing on the bottom" Lizzy complained.

"just come on" I said reluctantly and grabbed her hand.

"but its you car, they'll no it was us" Lizzy tried to stop.

"we'll blame it on joker and his gang" I replied pulling her to keep running.

"but that was jokers car you just smashed into" she yelled.

"well we'll blame it on some one else" I said looking her in the eyes. All four. _Shit I was drunk so was every one else. _

The last thing I remember was my head hitting my pillow as I got to my room and Lizzy collapsing on top of me kissing me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's pov.<strong>

_Beep. Beep .beep._

"fuck off" I shouted throwing my clock at the wall.

"Sebastian" Ciel grumbled next to me.

"come on we better get up" I said grabbing my school uniform.

"not getting up till later my head hurts" Ciel moaned holding his head.

"its called a hang over darling" I said sarcastically.

"ha ha ha funny" Ciel growled.

"what is the most common words used in English literature?" Mrs Smith asked us. I was lounging in my chair with my cap on and sun glasses.

"it this a new fashion for the school uniform Mr Michaelis? No I don't think so. Take them off" Mrs smith shouted to me.

"no. I have a hang over and it is to damn bright is this class room" I said angrily.

"Out now!" she pointed to the door.

"gladly" I thanked her and left.

* * *

><p>"well you are one naughty boy aren't you" Grell said trying to give me a hug<p>

"well she pissed me off." I said from under my hat. We were in study hall in the library.

"so every one get home ok?" Ciel asked felling slightly better after taking some aspirin.

"yeah but we had a few surprises this morning" Alois giggled.

"yeah like what?" I asked looking up from my book.

"well for one Grell was asleep in the bath tub, I woke up on the floor next to Claud in my room and Lizzy woke up in her underwear next to Undertaker" he finally said. We all looked at Undertaker.

"what I don't remember a thing but Alois said we were making a lot of noise" he stated turning red underneath his fringe. _Ah now I get it Alois is playing them nothing happened. _

"come on what the hell has horse ridding got to do with animal studies" Alois complained scanning through books looking from the moutons of books next to him.

"Will do you know any thing about horse ridding?" he asked William sweetly.

"why you wanna know that, will won't know any thing" Claud stated.

"archery I know it like ridding a horse back wards" Will clarified.

"yes you would know a lot about ridding a horse don't you" I smirked. Ciel laughed and put his hand up for a high five.

As every one was bickering Lizzy burst through the library door in a huff. She walked over to the book shelf near me.

"you ok?" I asked worriedly

"yeah" was all she said. She reached up to grab a book from the top shelf. Undertaker grabbed it for her.

"I didn't realise you would be a topper" he noted. She went red and snatched the book out of Undertaker's hands and went and sat in the back corner.

"what I meant that the books are rally hard" Undertaker repented throwing his arms up in the air.

"now, now I thought you loved him" Alois sang. Lizzy threw the book at his head. We all laughed.

"will you drop it already. I don't feel like I fucked him ok" she shouted.

"hello I am here" Undertaker said

"how did it start any way. Maybe that will jog my memory" Lizzy asked holding her head in her hands.

"well you were basically mouth rapping Undertaker" I noted

"but she's a girl, how did she … oh wait you mean with tongues. I get it" Alois said.

"well that was fast" William laughed. We were all laughing after Alois had told Undertaker and Lizzy what had really happened. Lizzy nearly knocked him out and Undertaker keeled over in laughter when the head master walked in. _oh shit_.

"all of you come with me now" he shouted at us. We all filled out into his office. _Let the punishment begin._

* * *

><p><strong>well there you go. give a review and tell me what you would like to see next. <strong>

**goth3112**


	4. stories of the past part 1

**well as a treat here is the next chapter and a special thanks to bunnygirl2012 fro helping me out with my story. well i guess because this is the next chapter then i shall do the disclaimer.**

**i do not own kuroshitsuji or any of the characters but i do own this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Well what do I say to you all? you have broken not one rule but _seven_. I thought you were suppose to be the people that the other children look up to, but you have all proven me wrong" Mr Tanaka shouted at us as we all stood in line.

"But sir we were just getting bored of being treated like 8 year old's" Ciel argued.

"Be quiet Mr. Phantomhive you are already walking a thin line and you are o your last warning before you are transferred out of here" Mr Tanaka said agrily.

"You can not do a thing. Don't for get who this manor belongs to old man. I _am_ Ciel Phantomhive and I own this manor as it has been in my family for as long as I can remember. It was out of boredom and loneliness that I agreed to keep this place as a foster home. I can take it back," Ciel screamed at the poor bloke with authority in his voice.

"Well when you put it like that" Mr. Tanaka said reluctantly. "You can all go apart from Mr. Michaelis. I want to speak to you," he nodded to me. Every one left I was alone looking at Mr. Tanaka.

"What is it you want sir?" I asked feeling confused. _Why did he want to speak to me?_

"Here. Read through these and then you will have a fair idea as to who exactly you are 'hanging out' with. Is that how you teens say it?" he asked as he handed me a box full of files.

"Yeah it is and thanks" I said looking at the box.

I sat down at his desk as he left.

"So who's first" I asked myself as I pulled the first file. The file said Ciel Phantomhive. _This should be interesting_.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciels pov.<strong>

I always thought my life was normal but it all changed on my 5th birthday.

My name is Ciel Vincent Phantomhive. I was born on the 14th of December 1997 in London. My mother's name was Rachel Phantomhive and my farther was Earl Vincent Phantomhive. We lived in Phantomhive manor. The manor had been passed down within my family for generations. I was treated like a prince but my parents and our staff. I loved being me; I had every thing I could ever have wanted. At least, that was until every thing I had suddenly been ripped from me like some one pulling of a piece of collotype off a cut. It hurt and it still hurts to this day.

It was my birthday. The 14th of December 2002. I was playing in the garden with our dog, Sebastian. Mother came out to see me. As soon as I saw here I ran into her arms and hugged her; she was my mother after all. Coralline was standing watching from the side lines - _she was one of the maids _- with a smile.

"Ciel my darling" she said to me as my farther reached us.

"Ciel what do you say if we go into town and get you some thing special?" He asked looking into my eyes. I had my father's hair and I looked a lot like him, but I had my mother's eyes.

"Yes please" I said eagerly.

"Then later I will read you all the stories you want. How about that?" my mother whispered to me so no one else would here. My eyes sparkled at the thought.

"Tonight's a treat," my farther whispered too.

The ride to and from town was long. I had a cake and I absolutely loved it. My mother said if I could smile any more then I would have a permanent smile on my face. It was about 8.30pm when the fire started.

"Mother, farther" I was sacred. The room was filed with smoke and my asthma was starting to act up. I ran down the stairs and along the corridor, hoping that my mother and farther could here my cries for them. I stopped at one of the living rooms. It was last place I saw my mother and farther. I push the door open to find my farther sitting in a chair facing the window. The room was on fire, but there was no sign of my mother.

"Farther," I tried to shout. Someone grabbed me and pulled me away. I screamed and kicked. I didn't want to be taken away.

"Let me go," I was shouting.

"Ciel it's ok, we have to go now. I'm sorry." The person who grabbed my turned out to be one of our maids. She carried me and ran out of the building. There was me, Mrs. Bells, Mr. Havish and Coralline - _the one who had carried me; She had looked after me since I was born when my parents were busy_.

"Where are mother and farther?" I asked them all.

"I'm sorry Ciel but there…" Coralline started to cry. I hugged her and stroked her head out of comfort, I didn't know what else to do. If my mother and farther were truly dead then Coralline was the only other person I could turn to until my family came to get me.

"Its ok, don't worry." I cried into her shoulder. Suddenly Mrs. Bells and Mr. Havish collapsed. I heard men running around.

"There, those two will do nicely," they pointed at us.

"No! leave him alone," Coralline tried to scream and stop them from taking me.

"Corrie," I tried to keep hold of her hands as they pulled us apart.

"Now, now little girl we will take good care of your boy," we said nothing to deny it. They threw us in the back of what seemed like a van.

"Ciel don't worry. I'm here I will try to protect you." Coralline whispered to me as she held me so I didn't get cold. I was still in my night cloths.

"We have to keep up the pretence, if they know you're a Phantomhive, they will kill you," she whispered holding my face in her hands. I nodded trying to stop the tears but they just kept coming. They just kept falling like a water fall. My mother and farther, both who I loved so dearly, I would never see them again. From this day on I would never celebrate my birthday again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's pov.<strong>

I sat there not believing what I read. How could someone go through that and if this Coralline really loved him, then why hasn't she adopted him unless…? I tried to not think about it, but there was no other explanation. She had to be dead.

"Poor Ciel" I said to myself.

"My life isn't so good is it?" I looked up to see Ciel standing in the door way.

"I'm sorry it's … it's just Mr. Tanaka …" I stuttered.

"It's ok. I new he would show you. He sees how close we have become," he gave a weak smile, "Do you want to know more?" he asked. I just nodded my head.

"The really bad part is not in my file. I never told anyone." he said. All I could do was sit and listen.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciels pov.<strong>

"Well you've read to the last of the first two pages I presume," I said, walking over to Sebastian. He merely nods and I begin my tale "well…

"Ciel we're stopping," Coralline said to me, hugging me tighter. The doors came open and the men dragged us out. We stretched our legs for the first time in what felt like weeks not hours.

"Right. you" he pointed at Coralline, "You have already been sold so you will have to stay in a room with your boy. He's on lone out." I didn't understand what he was saying. The room we were given was very bare; there was one bed and, what looked like, an old battered mattress in the corner. The room had a shower and an old toilet but that was it.

"Here. I will take the mattress you take the bed" Corrie said to me as we looked around. I was not looking forward to where this was going. Weeks passed and men came and took Corrie away from time to time. Every time she came back she was hurt and covered in blood and other stuff. I cared for her. I new she was doing this for me. They gave her a choice. She can either work double time or I had to work. After the first night she new what happened and took the off. Now she was paying for it.

"Corrie" it was early at night I think. Coralline had come back covered in more blood. More than use a well.

"Yes sweaty?" she answered in a timed voice.

"Do you think we will ever get out?" I asked her.

"Some one will come and get you, but my time is running short." no sooner had she said that the men came again but this time both of us were taken.

"Mother" I screamed at Corrie to keep up the pretence as she was dragged away from me by her hair. We were put in a large room. There were others there but I was the only child.

"To day you say goodbye." the man above her shouted.

"No!" I yelled as some one held me back. The knife was brought down into her heart. The men laughed.

"You bastard" I screamed at them and struggled free. I crouched at her side holding her.

"Don't cry darling, be brave and trying to find away out." she said to me.

"I always saw you as the little brother I never had," she closed her eyes and that was it. Over the next few years my life played out the same. I was abused and was forced to do things no child should do. By the time I was seven I was branded. It hurt.

"Hey are you ok?" a voice asked me as I was curled up in the corner of the room. It was dark and there were no windows; there were a few candles and that was it. The boy that asked me the question be around my age. He had blond hair with black underneath.

"I'm as good as I can ever be in this place" I said. My voice had no emotion.

"My name is Ronald by the way" he said offering his hand to me. I was wrong about his age. He was older.

"Ciel" I answered. I put my head back on my knees.

"Well I hope you will be ok. I get out to day," he said happily. He clearly hadn't been here long. I would never see him again.

"Help" one boy screamed as he was taken. I was ten now. It was the day I decided to escape. It was 7.00am. At least _the clock said it was_. There was a large round clock on the wall. I was in a room by myself now. There were a few others, but they had already been taken to do stuff I didn't want to think about. There was a small window and I somehow managed to open the window slowly. I had lost a lot of weight and I was small enough to crawl through the space.

"Come on," I whispered to myself as I got half way through the window.

"Grab the boy," I herd a man shout. That made me move even faster. I fell from the window as I finally got through.

"Shit, fuck, twat, wanker" I said as I hit the floor.

"Come on legs move," I whispered to myself. I started to run. I soon hit the forest. _Fuck its thick, how can I keep going? No, Ciel, don't think like that you have to keep running, you promised _I ran and ran, my breathing began to get shallow. _Shit my asthma_. I kept running though. I shot through the forest edge and came to a road. _What? were am I? _As I scanned the streets, I saw a woman dressed in red. She looked upset about something. As I watched her she stopped someone and asked them something. It was then I realized she was walking around with a picture asking people whether they had seen this person or not. When she turned around I realized who the woman was. I ran to her.

"Aunt Red," I shouted. I fell over my feet as I tried to run as faster so I could to catch up with her. I shouted to her again. She turned and crumbled to the ground as I ran into her arms. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She hugged me tight. I was slightly happy to be with some one who I loved. People had not given up on me. She had been trying to find me.

"Ciel it's you it's really you," she blurted through tears.

"Yes, yes it's me," I started to cry.

"Please can I go home?" I asked looking into her tear filled eyes.

"Yes, yes of course. I had the place rebuilt for you. I never gave up. People told me I should but I new you were out there." she was fighting back the tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian pov<strong>

"What happened next?" I asked unsure whether I wanted to hear more.

"Exactly what it says in my file. I came back and a few months later the manor became a foster home. I employed everyone," he gave me a weak smile,. "Also what happened to me is one of the reasons I don't like to be touched."

"Oh. Sorry just tell me if you don't want me to touch you" I looked at him.

"Wait Madam Red is your aunt?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep. She's my mother's sister and don't worry I'll let you no if I don't want you to touch me" he said looking at my file.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you," I said not looking him in the eye. Now I understood. He never smiled - _properly_ - he didn't depend on any one and he felt safe if someone was with him.

"Hey Sebastian you should read William and Claude's file next. They were the first in our group to come." he handed me their file.

"They're half- brothers?" I looked at their names.

"Yeah erm William's mother died in child birth. Claude's mum was having an affair with Will's dad. Read the file" he finished putting his file back in the box. He sat down in one of the chairs in Tanaka's office - _which I guess is actually Ciel's. _He grabbed a book off the shelf and began to read.

"Hey Ciel if I ask you anything can you tell me?" I really looked at him for the first time since I got here.

"Will do," he said and so I began. William's pages first.

* * *

><p><strong>William pov<strong>

My name is William Thomas spears. I don't remember my mum because she died when I was born, so I lived with my farther. To what I know, my farther was in love with another woman when my mother was pregnant with me. After she died my farther could be with the woman called Kelly. I liked her; she was ok for a step-mother. She treated me like I was her own. When I was one she had my brother Claude, of course he took my father's name where I still had my mother's name. By the time I was five Kelly and my farther were married. We lived in a small cottage on the edge of London. It was peaceful, but my farther had to work in town so we moved. When I was seven, we lived right in London. I was the pride of my school because I had a high IQ. Claude was fallowing in my foots steps; I helped him with everything whether it was school or at home. I was fourteen when we lost our parents.

We had been out to celebrate Claude's thirteenth; he had finally hit teenage years.

"So Claude any girls that take your fancy at school?" Kelly asked him.

"No. I think I'm gay," he said looking out from the car window.

"What makes you say that?" I asked looking at him full of confusion.

"Well I don't find any girls attractive," he answered.

"Ok then each too there own," I said going back to my book.

"No son of mine is going to be gay," farther shouted at us. I looked up from my book and stared at farther. He had turned around to look at Claude. Claude challenged him by looking into his eyes.

"DAVID!" Kelly shouted but it was too late. The last thing I remember was holding on to Claude for dear life. The car crashed and everything went black.

It was a week later. Claude had a broken arm and three fractures in his femur. I had concussion, a broken ankle and a fractured skull plus bruising on my left side. The doctors said that I tried to shield Claude so I took most of the damage as the car over turned. Farther died instantly and mother was in a coma. We had hit a tree and bounced into on coming traffic which resulted in the car over turning.

"Will, are you ok?" Claude asked me from his bed. We were in the same ward - _at the request of me _- they had put us side by side.

"Yeah. Did you hear mother woke up this morning? She's asking for us. I said we would visit once you're awake." I smiled at him

"okay, can we go see her." he looked at me with sparkling eyes.

"sure, but she is still in critical condition." I warned him.

"okay," he answered trying to sit up.

Three weeks later we were at the funeral for both our parents. Claude hadn't smiled since Kelly passed away. The last thing she had tried to say to me was "Claude is under your protection now, please look after him, you're the man of the house now". But with that we were put into foster care because we were still young and I couldn't work to support us. A woman who we were to call Madam Red came to get us.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's pov<strong>

"So they know what it's like to lose all of your parents too." I said shocked at what I had just read.

"Yeah. I feel for them but I would have rather had my parents die in a car crash and falling into care over what I went through." Ciel clarified not looking up from his book. I put William's pages back and got Claude's. His pages read the same but he had more on what happened after meeting Madam Red.

* * *

><p><strong>Claude's pov<strong>

My name is Claude James Faustus. My life was perfect in my eyes. I had a loving mother and farther and a cool big brother - _my opinion _- but that all changed when the crash happened.

"Well here we are. Your new home," Madam Red told us as we walked into the large building - _the home had only been open for about a year._ There weren't many kids. Only thirteen, in fact, and most were girls. One child stood out in particular. Ciel Phantomhive - _He was not one to fallow the crowed_. He was very stern and wouldn't let any one push him around. Then I remembered reading about the Phantomhive manor and the Phantomhives themselves. They were the queen's top secrete agents. They got rid of the things the queen didn't want people to know about. If the police couldn't solve a crime with in two weeks, they were called in. He was the final stage in crime solving.

"Hi, welcome to my manor but it's now called the foster home or Hilton's foster home for children as that is Tanaka's ideal name for the place. I'm Ciel I will show you to your rooms" he said in a monotone voice. But I remember reading about the fire that wiped out his family. I remember the manor being smaller in photos, but it had had a lot of re-modelling like the whole new school building on the grounds as well as the new dorm rooms. Our rooms were in the manor itself. I was in a room two doors from Ciel but across the hall from William. Ciel told us that only his friends could be in this part and that it was his decision on who got put where. Only two classes took place in the build they were cooking because of all the kitchens - _three to be exact. _Our cooking teachers were Bard and Agni as we had been told to call them. The other class was history because the manor had one large room full of historical artifices. We also had something called study hall, which we could spend any were, Ciel said which was either the library, the games room or his favourite the chess room - _this is a room specifically for play chess, there are four boards in there. There is one specific board only Ciel can use. One Because its mad out of glass and two Because Ciel said so _- after a month of being here it felt like home. I would never forget my parents but I felt safe here. We soon learned that Ciel had an enemy that came here, Joker. I was the second to be in his gang. Will said he wouldn't take part in some thing so childish but Ciel understood and asked that if he needed any thing could William help. Of course he said yes. It had been about a year since we came here. I was now 14 and he may not look it but Ciel is now 12 and Will is 15. _He gets closer to being an adult every day_. Today someone new was coming. We had heard - _rather Ciel found out somehow. I never know where he gets his info from, he just does _- that he was a witness to his mother and fathers murder. He was then adopted by someone who abused him and his little brother. His little brother had been killed somehow and the boy had finally been saved by the one who saved us all. Madam Red - _She loved children. _When he walked into the place, Ciel had decided that the boy would be part of his group. We had soon learned that if people had had a very bad past then - _only then _- would Ciel take pity on you and he would protect you. The boy had blond hair and was very cute. When he looked at me I was taken back. I new then some day he would be mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian pov<strong>

"Wow. So they had a bad start too. And what does he mean? I never had a bad start" I quizzed Ciel. He looked at me.

"So you weren't abused by Mr. Wilson and then you didn't try to commit suicide when you were fifteen because you were getting bullied every day and also getting death threats?" he looked at me. _He has a point_.

"Yes but all that made me who I am. I'm strong, I have the guts to say what's right and what's wrong and I also don't take shit from no one anymore" I stated.

"Hey slow down. If your ego gets any bigger you won't fit through the door. But I see what you mean" he came over and gave me a hug.

"But you're still mine" he whispered in my ear breathing his hot breath down my neck as he moved away. _Great now my member has sprung to life._

* * *

><p><strong>well give a review it would be very nice :) and another big thanks to bunnygirl2012 for helping me with my grammar and spelling, so there shouldn't be any in here. :)<strong>


	5. stories of the past part 2

**well here is the next chapter. thanks to bunnygirl2012 for helping again.**

**i don't own any thing to do with kuroshitsuji i just own this story**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"So what can I do now?" I heard Ciel talking to himself as I dug out Alois's file.

"Hmm I suppose I could… no that won't do. How about… no that won't do anything ether," Ciel started to pace looking incredibly bored.

"So what's Alois's story?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alois's P.O.V.<strong>

I'm Alois Ashley Trancy. I had all I wanted and all I would/could ever ask for, but it was all taken away from me and now I'm alone. I lived in a happy house. I had my mother and father and my little brother Luka. My life was happy, until it all happened.

"Have you seen the news?" my father shouted to my mother who was in the kitchen brewing tea. I was on the floor doing my homework, and Luka was playing with his toys. I was nine and Luka was six.

"No why what's happened now?" my mother asked, poking her head around the side of the door.

"He's struck again, but now they think there is a team," my father said looking at mother. There had been a string of murders lately. Their victims had been bank workers. They would question the worker for the security codes then kill the family.

"Hey boys, come on its tea time" mother said to us. Luka ran into the dining room chanting about alphabets and just laughed and joined him.

"So, Alois sweetie what's your homework about?" mother asked.

"Nothing in particular, just math," I answered and continued eating.

"Hey, what about Luka?" Luka asked, sticking his bottom lip out and pouting childishly. We all laughed. Luka always spoke in third person when it was referring to himself.

"So Luka, what have you been playing?" father asked him.

"I'm not quite sure at the moment," he stated.

After tea we stayed up and watched a little bit of television and then it was off to bed. That's when my nightmare began. It was 11.30 when I woke up, to Luka crying.

"What's up bud?" I asked him as he crawled next to me.

"I…I h...heard something," he stuttered. I knew something was wrong because he didn't use third person. That's when the back door flew open. Mum ran in to our room.

"Boys get in the wardrobe now." she pushed us into the wardrobe. Dad came into our room and gave us a quick kiss before closing the doors.

"Luka you have to be very quiet now. Understand?" I whispered to him. He nodded his head. Our wardrobe had a handle missing so I could see through the hole. Two men came into our room and pushed mum to the floor. One held farther against the wall by his neck.

"Where are they?" he shouted at father. It was them.

"I don't know. Please, really, I don't know," father begged, before he started to cry.

"Please we don't know anything," mother was pleading. Luka whimpered. I held my hand over his mouth.

"Shut up," one man shouted at mother and pulled her hair.

"Please, don't hurt her," father shouted but that was it. The man held a gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

"Papa," Luka whimpered next to me.

"It's okay," I whispered through tears.

"No," mother screamed. She crawled away from the men towards us but one man held her head up. She met our eyes and mouthed "I love you". The other man put the gun to the back of her head and shot her. When they left, we came out the wardrobe.

"Mama," Luka was crying into her.

"Come one Luka, I have to call the police" I pulled him down stairs. I picked up the phone to call the police but they already arrived. I guess the neighbors heard the commotion.

"Police," they shouted coming through the door with guns.

"It's alright, I'm here to help" a woman said to us. She wrapped us in a blanket and took us outside. That was the last time we saw that house.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's P.O.V.<strong>

"Fuck," I said after reading that.

"Alois knows exactly what you went through" I said, looking at Ciel who was now eating cake.

"When did you get that?" I asked pointing at the cake.

"When you were ready why, jealous?" he winked at me. _Fuck why you won't go down; come on Sebastian it was just a fucking hug. _

"So any questions?" he asked me with the cake fork sticking out of his mouth.

"Yeah before I continue to read can I ask for a little something?" I questioned Ceil, giving him my signature smile. He put the fork and plate down and walked over to me.

"Well I guess I could," I answered slyly. He sat on my legs and gave me a quick kiss. I leaned back in for another but he put a finger on my lips.

"Now, now don't be greedy Sebastian," he whispered to me and brushed his hand against my problem - _that if I stood up, it could be seen _- and walked off.

"Do you know how crazy about you I am?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Read now and I'll give you something later. Oh yeah don't forget we have detention tonight because we missed math to be told off by Tanaka," he gave me a wink.

Damn him.

* * *

><p><strong>Alois's P.O.V.<strong>

"Well, well aren't you two quite fine looking lads?" the man who had taken us in said looking over me and Luka.

"We are very thankful for you taking us in sir," I thanked him. For what would be the first and last time ever.

"Let go of me" I slapped him across the face. It has been a few years now. I was twelve and it was Luka eighth next week.

"Now boy shut it and do as I say," he shouted at me pinning me to the bed.

"Leave him alone." Luka yelled at him and jumped on his back.

"Get off brat," he threw Luka off of himself. Luka hit the dresser smashing his head against the corner.

"Luka," I screamed. The man let me go. I ran to Luka.

"Big brother," Luka said timidly. He held his hand to my face; I noticed the blood coming from his head.

"Luka stay with me," I whispered to him with tears in my eyes.

"I didn't mean to… he's so small," the man was began to blubber like a baby.

"Don't just stand there! Call an ambulance," I shouted at him.

"Alois, you were always a prince to me, no matter what that man did to you. You came back even stronger," his voice was weak. I was losing him.

"Don't say that, hey don't close your eyes, you hear me Luka," I couldn't lose him.

"Yes, your highness," he smiled and his eyes slid closed.

"No!" I screamed and held him close.

"Don't leave me alone," I was crying. The ambulance came too late. They left with Luka and that was it, I broke down. Tears streamed freely down my face, and I turned to look at the old man, Luka's murderer.

"You," I screamed and pointed at the man.

"You killed him," I ran at him.

"Stop, I still own you. Now that he's gone I can do what I want to you," he shouted back at me. Grabbing hold of my wrists he threw me on the floor, throwing his body on top of me.

"Stop it right there," a police man held a gun at the man.

Thank you, I prayed to myself.

"Come on little one," a woman in red said to me, pulling me into her arms.

"My little brother," I say before the tears began to fall all over again.

"I know, I know, but listen I'm going to take you some where safe and then we can go and say good-bye to Luka ok," she said to me in a soothing voice. I nodded my head. Somewhere safe sounded nice.

It was about an hour long drive from the train station.

"Here it is darling," she said to me. The place was big, huge even. When we got through the doors it was even bigger.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Hello. You must be Alois Trancy, I'm Ciel Phantomhive," the blue haired boy offered me his hand. I took it and that started my new life. A few weeks later I said my final good-bye to Luka. He was buried with our parents.

"Hey, are you ok?" a boy with glasses and black hair asked me when we got back from Luka's funeral.

"Yeah," I answered, he was nice. I was finally somewhere to be free and there were people here who would treat me right. Luka would have loved it here.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's P.O.V.<strong>

"Well, what do I say?" I said to myself looking at the picture of Alois on the front of his file.

"Alois is the only one who can truly understand my pain and I his, we were put in similar situations," Ciel said, for the first time I saw a tear in his good eye.

"You never told me what happened to you right eye," I said, my tone was soft but inquisitive, to Ciel.

"Here," he said slowly lifting off his eye patch. When he opened his eye it was purple.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"Well, when I was running to the room where my parents were, I fell and the light from the fire was too bright in my eye and it made it sensitive. Then when I was at that place they shone a bright light into it and they kept repeating it as a form of torture when I didn't do my 'job' right. Eventually it turned this colour," he said.

"Can you see out of it?" I inquired curiously.

"No, I'm blind in it," he answered and replaced the eye patch.

"Who's next?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well Undertaker but his story is different. He came here about a month after Alois. He wasn't abused or hurt in a way we were but he had a different life." Ciel said in a thinking pose.

"What do you mean?" I was feeling very confused

"Read his file," Ciel simply said going back to his cake.

* * *

><p><strong>Undertaker's P.O.V.<strong>

Well my life wasn't bad really; I was taken away from the person who looked after me. My name is Undertaker or karate - which is my really name. I was born in a small town on the outskirts of London. My mother left me when I was three and I was taken in by a woman called Sapphire. She was the owner of a morgue in London. That's where I got the name Undertaker. She worked day in and day out at her little shop. She lived above it because she didn't have much money spare. Her morgue was like an old Victorian one. People came in and out. I soon learned what to do. By the time I was seven I was helping around the morgue.

"Well aren't you looking very handsome today," Sapphire said looking at my choice of clothing; a pair of plane black trousers with a long black cloak and a gray sash. On my side hung a chain with mourning coins on it and on top of my head was my hat; it was black with a funny sort of blackish gray piece of material that hung down my back. My hair was gray for some reason - _Sapphire said it had always been that colour_ - and I had the most interesting eyes. Bright green. When I was eleven I had a tribal accident. I was messing around when I fell through a glass window of an old building. I didn't have any bad injuries but I had three scars; one that was around my neck, one that was slashed across my face and the other on my right little finger, all caused by the glass.

"What am I going to do with you?" Sapphire smiled at me. Later I had adorned the nick name Undertaker. It fit me well because at the age of twelve I already knew the ins and outs of the human body. I had helped dissect someone and I helped sew them up. When I was fourteen, the authorities came and took me away.

"Now listen to me, it's not because I don't want you, it's just they don't think a child should be around this type of place," she said to me. I didn't understand I was completely fine.

"But I don't want to go," I complained.

"Shh. Now keep smiling for me and never lose that laugh, I have always liked it." and with that I was taken away.

"If I could, I would let you stay there, but the authorities are stupid" the woman in red told me.

"So what's your name?" she asked

"Undertaker, just Undertaker," I answered. Unlike other people she didn't question the name. I guess not if you like being called Madam Red. The place was boring, but I soon made some new friends. Ciel, who offered to let me to stay in the manor because I secluded myself from everyone else but his little gathering of friends. Claude who was quite interesting, he offered to share with me, I accepted. His brother William was cool, we talked about a lot of stuff although I creeped everyone out with how much I knew about the human body inside. Alois was a character. He was trying to get the attention of Claude now that Ciel had broken up with Claude. It was fun here.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian POV<strong>

"So the authorities just took him away," I was annoyed. Undertaker had a loving home but the authorities didn't like where he lived, just because he was around dead people.

"Yeah that's why we all hate them." Ciel said.

"Anyway, come on you can get back to reading later, we have detention," and with that I put the files away and headed to detention with Ciel.

* * *

><p>Everyone that had gone out was in detention because we had missed the last lesson of the day. It was 4.30pm and I was bored. We were taking detention in one of the science rooms. The desks were enclosed all around part from the side where you sat. Undertaker was bored flicking a pencil around on the desk. Lizzy was reading a girly magazine that was being hidden by a large text book. <em>Interesting<em>. Alois was asleep and Claude was definitely bored. He had his chin resting on the palm of one of his hands and was looking out of the window. Grell was swinging on his chair. The teacher was nowhere in sight but we couldn't get out because there was a catch up class next door to us and their teacher checked in on us every so often.

"How long are we here for?" Ciel complained next to me.

"Another hour, give or take a few minutes," I said. I was reading manga. I had put the book in the case of one of the texts books. Lizzy and I were on the same page.

"Hmm. I'm bored. I know what to do," Ciel was plotting something. He was shuffling around.

"What are yo_" I was cut off by Ciel shuffling between my legs under the desk. Fuck I'm glad these desks are closed off.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to Ciel.

"Just sit back and enjoy," he muttered back. He unzipped my jeans and freed my manhood from my boxers. I hissed at the cold air.

"My, my Sebastian how big," Ciel laughed quietly.

"Hey, you ok Sebby?" Lizzy asked me. Shit she heard me hiss.

"Yeah, just got a paper cut." I said in a shaky voice.

"Well don't pass out on us," she laughed. Then the door opened. Mr. Gluten from the catch up class and popped in to make sure we were all still here.

"Well it's good to see your all here." he said looking at us all. I hadn't realized Ciel had quickly got back into his seat but his hand hadn't removed itself from my cock. He was slowly stroking it up and down. Finally the teacher left. Everyone went back to what they were doing and that included Ciel.

"Damn," I half moaned quietly hoping no one could hear. Ciel had replaced his hand with his mouth and was giving me a blowjob.

"Fuck," I moaned a little louder, not meaning to.

"Are you sure you're alright man?" Undertaker asked turning to me.

"Yeah…I…I'll be okay," I struggled to say.

"Okay then," he turned back around.

"Fuck," I shouted and my head hit the desk

"Seriously, what's up with…?" Grell began and then soon realized what was up with me.

"Really? In the back of detention?" Claude seethed.

"Hey not my idea … it was…" I couldn't finish.

"Well can you be just a bit quieter?" Undertaker asked

"Sure I'm finished now," Ciel said popping back on his seat.

"I hate you," I scowled at him

"You loved it," he smiled. He was damn right.

* * *

><p><strong>so hoped you loved it and please review. again thanks to bunnygirl2012.<strong>

**goth3112 :)**


	6. stories of the past part 3

******well here is the next chapter. thanks to bunnygirl2012 for helping me with my story and thanks to all my readers and thanks for the reviews.**

**i have been having some troubles in my life at the moment so i'm sorry if this chapter is not very good.**

**i don't own any thing to do with kuroshitsuji, i just own this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

I walked back to Ciel's office with Ciel.

"So who's next?" I asked, not making eye contact. I just couldn't _not after what had just happened_.

"Grell. He may seem weird but there is a very good reason for it," Ciel answered as I held the door open for him. He sat down back in the chair near the book case while I sat down back at the desk and dug Grell's file out.

"So this is your office then?" I questioned Ciel before I began to read Grell's file.

"Yes it's on lone to Tanaka," Ciel said stretching out on the chair.

I opened Grell's file and began.

* * *

><p><strong>Grell's P.O.V.<strong>

My name is Grell Kyle Sutcliff. It may sound mean but I love being at the home because I hated my home life. My father is still out there somewhere, but I don't care.

I was born on the 27th of September. My mother was very beautiful; she loved everything pretty. I inherited her red hair. I was born early _two months early to be exact. _I was prone for getting ill or getting myself hurt. When I was five, my mother got ill. My father had never wanted me, he wanted a girl. I was the perfect little boy my mother always said, and I was. I played football with the other boys; I loved cars and destroying things. I loved the colour red tough, and that would never change. My room was red with lots of boys' toys in it. When I was six, my mother died. I didn't understand what was happening.

"Grell! Get down here," my father shouted. I was seven and being forced to be a girl for my father. I wasn't allowed to cut my hair so it was very long. My father made me wear false eye lashes and make-up. No one was any the wiser because I had what my father said a girls figure. And I hated it. Every day I was dressed in dresses and heeled shoes. My hair was put into two pig tails and I had to sound girly otherwise I was punished.

"What?" I shouted. Today I had had enough. I came down the stairs in my normal clothes. I preferred suits because they made me feel more like a boy.

"Turn around and get you clothes on. I will not have my little girl walking around looking like a boy," he screamed at me.

"No matter what you dress me in, I will always be a boy," I screamed back and ran. When I was thirteen it felt normal. I was fine with having make-up on and having long hair but I had boundaries, no dresses. I wore black trousers and a white shirt and a brown waist coat. I had a red and white striped bow around my neck and a plain black jacket. I had glasses so they were red as well and on a chain with little skulls on each side.

"Grell, why do you pain me so? I wanted you to wear the pretty little dress today," my father moaned at me. He was weak now.

"I told you. I will not be your Barbie doll anymore," I yelled at him.

"Well Grell please calm down and act like a proper young lady," he tried to hug me.

"Come near me and I will fucking kill you. I was the perfect boy and you turned me into this. I don't complain about it but if my mother was here…" I was shouting.

"Don't you dare bring her up." he slammed his fist down on the wall.

"I am leaving. I will find a nice home full of people who understand me." with that I left. I had been in and out of bed and breakfasts for a year. I had spent all of my savings. I had nothing.

I was walking down the street trying to think of were my next meal would come from when a flash of red caught my eyes. She was lovely. She wore a red skirt with a white shirt and a red waist coat. She had red hair cut in a bob styled fashion and she had red boots. What really caught my eyes was her long red coat with red buttons.

"Are you ok?" she asked me. It was only then I realized I was staring at her.

"Yeah I was … I just …" I was stuttering.

"It's ok darling. Where are your parents?" she was lovely.

"My mother's dead," I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." she hugged me. For the first time since my mother passed away I felt happy.

"Where's your father?" she asked leaning back to look at me.

"In Manchester. I left him there. I can't go back," I was definitely starting to cry.

"Oh darling, you have to," she took my hands in hers.

"You are very pretty," she looked into my eyes. She reminded me of my mother.

"I wasn't always like this. When my mother died my father did this to me," I started.

"Hang on. Your father made you like this?" she asked looking worried at me.

"Yes." I whispered

"Right come with me. We will get this sorted out and you will be coming with me," she told me.

"Here we are." she told me as we went into her house. It was a simple town house. My father had been band from having kids and I was to start a new life.

"You will stay here until the paper work has come through for you to go to the foster home," she smiled at me.

"What is the foster home?" I asked her as she led me to her bathroom.

"Well, it is a place for kids who have been either abandoned or have had a bad past. The children that are there grow up and then go into the world themselves. The children that are there are ones that cannot be placed because people don't want them or they won't cope." she looked at me.

"I won't cope," I said thinking about all that had happened to me.

"Don't worry. Your safe now." she turned and gave me a hug. She took me to her spare room. It was red. Well not exactly, but there was a lot of red in the room.

"You like? Red's my colour," she said giving me a wink.

"Angela," I began to ask her.

"Call me Madam Red. It's sort of a nick name, because I'm always in red," she said helping me with my bags.

"Okay," I answered giving her a smile.

"I never asked. How did you get your teeth so sharp?" she inquired.

"Oh," I poked my shark like teeth.

"Well, I had always had odd shaped teeth. They weren't sharp but they were all pointed. Anyway, I go to the dentist to have them sharpened like shark teeth. When I bite they draw blood." I smiled at the last part as the memories of when I bit that man.

"No, I have no money I can't have it done anymore," I continued as I put my bag at the side of the room.

"I was pregnant once. I had a little boy, you remind me of him. He died in the hospital. You see I was involved in an accident and my husband died. I had to give birth early. He was so tiny when he was born. He lasted a few weeks but sadly he passed away too." she had sad eyes.

"What do you mean I remind you of him?" I was curious.

"Well, he had my red hair to and he was a fighter but he just couldn't fight any more," she explained. I felt bad for her.

"What do you think?" she asked me as we walked into the place.

"Oh … well it's big," I said. I was in heaven. We were greeted by some other boys, William, his brother Claude, Alois, Undertaker and Ciel. They were friendly. I was in a room by myself.

"Oh Grell before I go here," she said handing me her red jacket.

"But why?" I asked

"Because you liked it and I need a new one anyway so why don't you have it. Plus I had some remodeling done." she smiled and helped me into it. And there it was on the inside of the coat in gold letter was my name. She had a black bow put on the back and replace the red buttons with black ones.

"It's a little snug." she said standing back to look at me.

"No it's fine. I like it like this." I appraised my new jacket. It hung off my elbows. And that's when her phone rang.

"Yes, okay," she answered into the mouth piece.

"Aunt red what is it?" Ciel asked. _Aunt red? _My mind was doing flips. Ciel looked at me and gave me the 'I will tell you later' look.

"I have to go, someone needs my help." she shouted to us as she ran to the door.

"We will show you around," Ciel said turning to face me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's P.O.V.<strong>

"Now I get it," I said looking at Ciel, who was now eating cake again.

"Do you hide that some were?" I asked.

"No," he said looking at me. I put Grell's file back and got Lizzy's, the last one. She came here last year.

"Hey, when did you go out with Lizzy?" I asked

"Last year, just before Christmas. She's sweet but she wasn't what I was looking for. I mean the sex was good but now I want to know what it feels like." Ciel said calmly.

* * *

><p><strong>Lizzy's POV<strong>

I'm Elizabeth Ethel Cordela Middleford. My life was brilliant. I was the most popular girl in school, boys loved me. I had a happy family. That was until I was twelve.

"That's it I can't take it anymore. How many times are you going to take our daughter along on your fucking day job?" my father shouted at my mother. My mother and father split up when I was ten. I was coping but my mother wasn't. She lost her job and then started on the streets to get money. Sometimes we couldn't get a baby sitter so I had to go along.

"Please john. It's hard and if you care for her that much then take her," my mother shouted back.

"You know the Katy hates children," he tried to explain. The story to everyone else was that my mother and farther just didn't love each other anymore, but the truth was my father had been sleeping with a woman called Katy for about a year, but my mother had been doing her fair share of sleeping around too.

"Yeah, yeah Katy this and Katy that. Just go away," she shut the door in his face. After that my father went back to America. My mother went back to the streets, but this time she had a thing for the drugs to.

"Mother, please no more," I tried to plead with her. I was about fourteen now and I could see that the drugs were killing my mother.

"Lizzy just please shut up. I can't deal with you," she said in a pained voice holding her head. I sat there on the floor to our small flat. I couldn't speak. I hadn't had anything to eat for a few days and I was feeling weak.

"Lizzy just go. Find a better life for yourself. Have a boyfriend grown up, get married and have children." she was in tears and obviously not with it. I got my mother to sleep and found her phone and called the number we had been given at school for if we needed help.

"Hello, how can I help?" a voice said on the other line.

"Hi, can you put me in touch with the representative of Hilton's home for children please?" the tears were already falling. I can't believe that I was going to do this.

"Okay, hold on a moment," she put me through. While I waited I started to pack.

"Hello its Angela, how can I help?" the woman's voice was kind.

"Hello I need help. My mother is a drug addict and I just can't stay here anymore I need to go. Tell me what do I do?" I was starting to really cry.

"Right do you know café One on old street?" she asked me.

"Yes," I answered in a shaky voice.

"Meet me there in half an hour?" she asked

"Okay." I hung up and got packed. I only had one suit case full of the important things. I left my mother with a kiss on the cheek and left the flat with £20 in my pocket.

I flagged down a bus and went to the café. When I arrived I saw here she was all in red.

"Hi, are you Lizzy?" she asked me. I nodded my head.

"Right the paper work will be done tomorrow, but you can come to the home now. First let's get you cleaned up."

After my hair had been sorted and I had been feed we left her house to go to the home. The home was really nice. There were lots to do and I even made friends fast. One person was the most special, and after two months of being here I was going out with him. He showed me the ropes and it was fun, but sadly it had to end, which I didn't mind. I shared a room with a boy called Grell, he was fun. I could tell him anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's P.O.V.<strong>

"Well," I said putting her file back.

"Her life wasn't filled with so much pain like yours was, but still she was brave just to leave like that," I said looking at Ciel as he walked over to me.

"Yeah her mother lives in the weird place that she can't ever leave and Lizzy sends her a letter every week and she gets one back." Ciel said grabbing my hand.

"Come on it's bed time and I wanna have some fun," he gave me a wink.

"You mean?" I questioned him

"Yeah what else did you think I mean?" he gave me the 'sometimes I think you're an idiot' look and with that it was time to get ready for what was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>so there it is. the next chapter will be very good for the boy's. again another thanks to bunnygirl2012 for helping me with my story.<strong>


	7. we need a lock

**well here's the next chapter. so sorry it's late i have lots of stuff to deal with. thank's to bunnygirl2012 again for helping. she's brilliant for help me out. well i hope you like this chapter it's the first time of me writing any thing like this.**

**warning****: this chapter has sex. **

**i don't own any thing about kuroshitsuji i just own this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"So what are we going to do?" I asked Ciel. We were sat in our room on my bed.

"Well let's play chess. I love that game," he smiled and looked at me.

"What but I thought…" I started. Ciel put his finger on my lips.

"You thought I was going to sleep with you?" Ciel giggled and sat with his hands in his lap.

"Let's play a different game," I said leaning towards Ciel. He lent back.

"Like what?" Ciel asked unsure.

"Let's play my game." I said giving Ciel my signature smirk.

**3 hours later**

"Sebastian …" Ciel almost moaned out while I continued to lick his neck. I had found a particularly sensitive part on his neck and when I liked that part he almost moaned in pleasure. I had straddled him on my bed. My arms were positioned beside his head so I could keep myself steady so I didn't crush him. He had his arms wrapped around me and was trying to claw at my back. I was really enjoying this.

"Ciel," I breathed in to his ear. "Do you want to be on top?" I questioned him. We swapped positions so he was straddling me. He did something I was not expecting.

"Ah," I moaned when he bit the sensitive part on my neck.

"That's not fair. I was making more noise than that," Ciel remarked as he sat up on me.

"Well I'm more experienced. Come on Ciel, you should be trying to fight against me not egging me on," I said giving him a sly smirk. Ciel leant back down; I placed my right hand on his back and put my left hand on his head to hold his hair away from his neck. I bit the sensitive part between his jaw line and neck.

"Ah, not so rough," Ciel moaned. My hands rested on his hips as he continued to bite and suck my neck.

"Ci…el," I moaned out when he moved suddenly and brushed his knee over my bulge that had made its self-known.

"Are you excited Sebastian?" Ciel asked in a rather alluring tone as he sat at the end of my bed between my legs. _He looks so… so … I can't describe it_. He crawled up to me and again positioned himself on my waist. His knees on both sides of me and his hands rested on my chest. I put my hands on his hips and pulled him forward.

"Mmm," Ciel whined as his erection rubbed against my stomach.

"P-please S...S...Sebastian," Ciel whined looking at me. I removed his eye patch.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked me, now out of his daze.

"Please Ciel don't hide from me, I want to see all of you," I pleaded.

"Fine," he said reluctantly. He removed is eye patch. I rubbed gently over his eye lid. He opened his eye to reveal a stunningly beautiful violet eye. He looked at me and I was lost in his shimmering eyes. All my thoughts were directed towards him. He leaned forward and kissed me. Our lips molded together, I licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth for me. I slid my tongue into his mouth. We fought for dominance and I clearly won. He ran his tongue behind the back of my teeth. I looked at him as he sat back up and he loosened his tie, I stopped him. _I wanted to do that part. _I carefully removed his school tie and un-buttoned his shirt. The piece of white fabric was tossed somewhere in our room. He rubbed his hands down the front of my shirt and removed my tie. Holding it in his mouth he preceded to un-buttoning my shirt and removing it. I sat up little so he could remove it fully. He then removed my belt. He started to undo my trousers but I stopped him.

"Why?" he asked me with an innocent tone. Why does he have to look so fuck-able?

"Not yet," I told him as I swapped our positions so he was lying under me. I slowly kissed down his throat and continued down to his perfectly pink nipples.

"What is it?" he asked me unsure of himself as I sat there between his legs.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I stated. I leant down and teasingly licked one of his nipples.

"Ahh … S…S…Sebastian," he moaned as I continued to suck on it instead. I felt his hands on my shoulders, digging in his nails. I stopped teasing and moved onto his other pink nub but I continued to abuse his other pink nub with my fingers.

"Sebastian . . . I-I don't know h-how much l-longer I can s...s...stand it," Ciel breathed out as I continued to kiss my way down to his belt. I un- buckled and removed it. I un-buttoned his trousers and unzipped them with my teeth. He looked at me with lust filled eyes. I pulled his trousers down to his feet and pulled them off completely. He was now just in his boxers.

"Really, love hearts?" I asked him about his choice of patterned underwear.

"Yeah there sort of a present from Lizzy, In a joke sort of way," he said not looking at me and twiddling his thumbs. I took his hands in mine and kissed each one of his fingers.

"Very sexy," he said blushing. I continued where I left off. I slowly pulled off his boxers. I looked at him.

"What?" he asked panicked.

"Nothing, it's just your pretty big for your age," I stated and took his manhood in my hand. I started to stroke him painfully slow.

"Ahh…mm…" he started to moan. I was enjoying this. It had been a while since I had last had sex, but this time it was different. I wasn't just looking for some fun, I actually liked this person. I held him and slowly licked the tip of his erection and he put his hands on my head, I instantly knew what he wanted. I licked his shaft from the base to the top. He tangled his hands into my hair as I took him into my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down and proceeded to suck him.

"Ahh … so g...g...good," Ciel panted. I continued to suck while my left hand reached up to grab one of Ciel's hands, our fingers intertwined.

"S...s...stop…se…Seba…Sebastian I'm going to …" Ciel started. I stopped what I was doing and sat up straight.

"No. Not yet," I said giving him a sly smirk. He let go of my hand and got up. I watched him and then realized what he was doing. He un- buttoned and un- zipped my trousers and pulled them down with my boxers in tow. They hit the floor as I was sat on the edge of my bed. He got down between my legs and decided that it was my turn. He started to lick me and my man hood came to life. He then proceeded to start sucking me, which made the lust begin to boil in my veins.

"Ah…Ciel," I moaned as Ciel started to suck harder. My hands were spread out on the bed to hold me up as I leaned back a bit.

"Now you're in the right position," Ciel said getting up form what he was doing. I moved backwards until my back hit the wall. He got a bottle of something out of his drawer and squeezed the contents onto his hands. I watched him as he spread it over my erection. I knew what is was then, I hissed at the coldness.

"Suck," I said holding up three fingers. He took them into his mouth. _He looks so delicious; I could just fuck him now and never stop._ After he was sure they were covered enough I removed them from his mouth. I put one into his tight entrance.

"W…wh…what are you d-doing?" Ciel said holding my shoulders as he hovered above me.

"Relax and it will be all better," I told him. I waited a few moments while he relaxed; when I was sure he was okay, I added my second finger.

"Ngh," Ciel whimpered into my neck. I finally added my third finger and moved them slowly. After a few moments Ciel spoke.

"I want more," he said nuzzling into my neck. I removed my fingers and gently laid Ciel down.

"Are you sure?" I asked wanting to make sure he wanted this; I didn't want to hurt him.

"Yes I'm sure," he looked at me with those eyes that had seen so much. He clapped his hands and the lights went out. I positioned myself between his legs and so I was at his entrance.

I pushed forward slowly so I didn't hurt him. He gasped.

"If it hurts I can stop," I said worried for him as I saw a small tear run down his check.

"It's ok keep going," he said to me, holding onto me. I push forward so I was completely seated in him. I waited so he could get use to me.

"Move for me," he breathed his voice was now normal. I moved. I pulled out until just the head was left in and then I thrust forward.

"Ahh …ngh…mm," he was moaning, I was moving slowly.

"Faster," he whined. I sped up.

"Ci …el," I moaned when I was at a speed that was comfortable.

"Harder, harder," he pleaded. I got rougher. I slip in and out of him easily now and it was great. His body was all mine. He pulled me down and our lips touched. He opened his mouth and our tongues battled. He broke the kiss to moan. Then we froze.

"Hey guys why is it so dark?" we heard Undertaker ask us. We stayed still.

"Are you going to answer?" Lizzy shouted.

"I got the switch," Grell said proudly. I pulled my cover over us quickly. The lights flicked on.

"Oh there you are," Undertaker said sitting on Ciel's bed. Ciel was red and flustered. He poked his head around my arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked angrily.

"Oh I get it. Well let's go," Grell said.

"Oh god," Lizzy put her hand over her eyes. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Did you forget it was meeting night?" Undertaker asked us. _Oh shit_.

"Well that can wait till 8.30 can't it?" Ciel said.

"Sure. See you then, by the way that's exactly 15 minutes away," Undertaker said dragging Grell and Lizzy out.

"Fuck. We need a lock," I stated looking at a now giggling Ciel.

"You may continue," Ciel said clapping his hands. The lights went out. _When did we get the clapper?_

I continued at the speed I was going at.

"Sebastian I'm going to" Ciel finally came.

"Ciel," I moaned as I came into him filling him up with my seed.

"Oh god. That was the best," Ciel said rather tiredly.

"Yeah, you're the best fuck I have ever had," I said laying down awkwardly next to him.

"Let's get cleaned up." I said helping Ciel up. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and went to the bathroom. All I could do was watch that ass walk away from me. He closed the door and I leant back with my hands on my head. _Damn that was close and fucking brilliant._ I got up and started to sort my bed out. _First things first, I need a wash_. I walked over to the bathroom door and heard the shower going.

"Hey Ciel hurry up," I complained. I wasn't facing the door so I didn't see it open. Ciel pulled me inside.

"Want another round?" I asked.

"Not enough time but we can shower together," he gave me a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's P.O.V.<strong>

"So what's the next issue?" I asked them all. I was now dressed and sat in my king's chair facing them.

"Well there is the matter of the school trip," Lizzy said looking at her clipboard.

"Yeah Joker is bound to try something," Alois stated. We all agreed. Sebastian was sitting on the windowsill having a smoke. He turned to face Grell, who turned away from him bright red. Sebastian chuckled.

"What's going on?" Claude asked us.

"Well me, Lizzy and Grell walked in on Ciel and Sebastian," Undertaker said with no shame. Everyone looked at Sebastian and then me.

"What?" I shouted irritated to have every one looking at me at once.

"We are getting you a lock," Alois said giving me a pat on the back.

"What's his dick like?" he asked me as I took a drink out of my can of Coca-Cola. I instantly started choking. Sebastian laughed and leant his head back. Lizzy burst out laughing along with Grell and Undertaker. Claude chuckled and William tried to hide his smile.

"What? Why do you do you want know that?" I asked trying to wipe the Coca-Cola off of myself.

"I just wanna know. No one else will get a look, you have claimed him," Alois pouted and sat on Claude's lap. Grell sat on the floor next to William. Lizzy was on her knees behind Undertaker with her arms around his neck. Undertaker sat on my bed. Sebastian stuck his head out of the window.

"Well its long and felt fucking awesome," I said leaning my head back in my chair so the images could flow through my mind.

"Hey," someone shouted outside. We all looked at the window to find Sebastian gone and the window wide open.

We all rush down stairs to the front yard to find Sebastian holding Timber's collar and his fist rose up high.

"You wanna say that again?" Timber threatened Sebastian, "You're brave."

"Yeah, but instead of saying it how about this," Sebastian said and Timber was knocked out cold.

"Timber, you okay man?" Hannah said holding him as Sebastian walked towards us.

"I told you leave it," Drocil said helping Hannah drag Timber inside.

"What the fuck happened? You were there one second and gone the next," I shouted at Sebastian holding his now bruised hand.

"Well he was trying to fucking break into the garage were my car was. No one can touch Baby," Sebastian stated.

"Baby? You named your car?" William asked Sebastian as we walked back in side.

"Yeah, well rather the black cat that is painted up the side." He gave me a wink.

"Fucking moron," I said letting go of his hand. He was perfectly fine. _Why did I react that way? It's not like I love him or do I? Fuck._ We went back to our meeting.

_Tomorrow will be fun_.

* * *

><p><strong>well there it is. please read and review or i won't have any inspiration for the next chapter. :)<strong>

**well hopefully the next chapter will be out Tuesday the 29th. again sorry that this one is late.**

**Goth3112 :)**


	8. first day away

**as a treat because the last chapter was late i have posted the next chapter early. thanks to bunnygirl for helping in me. Life is funny as i have realized but enough about me more about the story.**

**i don't own anything to do with kuroshitsuji i just own this story and my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Name the square root," Mr. Harrison called out to the class. It had been about a month since the first time me and Ciel first had sex.

"What you thinking about?" Ciel asked me quietly as he copied what was written on the board.

"Your sexy body," I whispered back. He went red/His normally pale cheeks turned a bright shade of red. We had slept together a grand total of five times and each time it was different.

"And that is it for today. Please don't forget your homework," Mr. Harrison pleaded with the class.

As me and Ciel walked to the library the rest of the gang joined us from their last classes.

"So the trip is tomorrow and we are going to the beach," Ciel began.

"Which means Joker will try anything, and not to mention because someone was an idiot Timber will be out for revenge," he continued looking at me when he said the word idiot. I shrugged my shoulders.

"So what information on the place do we have Will?" Ciel asked William and he stood up with his clip board. He always looks so professional, to each their own, I guess.

"Well we are heading to great Yarmouth for a week. We are staying at the Bay Carlton hotel near the sea front so we only have a short walk to the sea," Will said and give us all a pamphlet on the hotel. I looked over the leaflet and saw that there was a bar near the restaurant.

"Hey Will, what's the info on travel and rooms?" Alois asked looking at the back of the leaflet.

"Well we are in two a room and I am by myself. We have Mey-Rin, Bardroy, Mrs. winters, Mr. Harrison and Madam Red coming with us to make sure nothing happens to us and over to Lizzy for the travel info," Will said and looked at us all. He sat down and Lizzy stood up and began.

"Right well first things first we all have to get to sleep early to night so no messing around," she said and looked at us. I put up my hand.

"Hey it's not just me and Ciel, Alois and Claude seem to have their fair share of fucking," I laughed.

"Oh just shut up will you," Claude whined.

"Okay, okay any way," Lizzy continued, "We have to be up at 6.30am and ready by 7.30am. Then we will all have breakfast and be finished by 8.00am." she wrote the times on our planning board. - _The planning board was a black board that was situated on the wall. There was a big book shelf that sat in front of it and every time we had a meeting like this me and Claude were in charge of moving the book shelf_. She continued, "We all have to be downstairs and ready by 8.30 so we can leave. We are all on one coach. The time we have allowed us to get to Liverpool Street station is about 45 minutes so we are at the station for 9.15am," she wrote them on the board. Alois watched Claude setting his watch for 6.15am so he could get up. Lizzy turned back to us from the board and went on with the schedule, "The train leaves at 10.30am so there is plenty of time for toilet breaks and so people can grab snacks and drinks. We have to be at the platform at 10.15am ready for the train." Lizzy put a head band on so she could see better.

"The journey will tack approximately 2 hours and 40 minutes, we will be stopping at five stops before our stop," she wrote the names of the stops.

"So what's the journey?" Undertaker asked.

"Oh it's a straight through train. We will be in our own carriage." Lizzy laughed looking at the train time table she had printed off.

"We should arrive at great Yarmouth at 1.10pm so we will be having lunch on the train. I suggest getting food at the station or bringing it with us because food on the train is expensive. Anyway, the coach ride from the station to the Bay Carlton hotel is about 25 minutes, which includes traffic stops." Lizzy breathed and sat down; I looked at Ciel and back to the board.

"Do you do this for every trip?" I asked worriedly because I had never been this organized in my life.

"Yeah, we like to be organized and ready so we don't forget anything. That is why we packed a week ago. We can pack the last things tonight and tomorrow morning." Ciel said looking at the train schedule Lizzy gave him. _Shit_. They were like a house hold from the Victorian times and I could see Ciel as the one in charge.

Undertaker was next up.

"Right seems as I'm in charge of rooms and check in. I shall begin hehe," he laughed. _Why did he always laugh? _Then I remembered why.

"Right, well we can check in from 1.30 so seems as we will get to the hotel at 1.35, which is fine. There are two to a room and here is the list of who's sharing with whom." I passed the list round so we could all look.

Room list:

_Ciel and Sebastian_

_Grell and Undertaker_

_Claude and Alois_

_Lizzy and Freckles_

_Will by his self_

"Who is Freckles?" I quizzed looking at the name.

"Oh, she is the girl that Snake and Pluto hang around with," Lizzy said. _Oh okay then_.

"Your turn Grell," Undertaker sang sitting down.

"Well, we are all aloud to take a maximum of £50 cash but we can take bank cards," Lizzy and Grell both relaxed at his statement.

"We are only aloud one suitcase each and a carryon bag," he said looking rather down.

"I suggest taking an extra bag for if you buy anything," Grell sat back down and Ciel took the floor.

"Well there we have it and it is now tea time so let's have tea and then get sorted."

* * *

><p><strong>The day<strong>

We were all up and looking rather good, _if I don't say myself. _We had piled in the coach and were off. Lizzy was in a denim skirt and a top that had 'enchanted rock' in pink on it. Her hair was in the normal two pig tails but they were straight. She was sitting next to Undertaker, behind me and Ciel. Undertaker was in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved tee-shirt and a hoodie. His hair was smooth and he had sun glasses on. Lizzy was playing on her Ds with him. Alois was in a pair of cutoff jeans and a t-shirt with a thin cardigan. He sat next to Claude across the side from me and Ciel. Claude was in a pair of combats, black and a T with a shirt over it. He was listening to music with Alois. Will sat behind them with Grell. Will was in a hoodie with a pair of jeans, he was reading a book. Grell was in a pair of smart black trackies and a red zipped up jacket. He was playing on his phone. Ciel was looking out of the window; he was in a pair of three quarters and white shirt with a gold-ish colored waist coat and a black ribbon done in the fashion of a bow around his neck. To top it all of he had black boots with a small heel. I was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black shirt that had the first three buttons open and the cuffs were open too. I had a white waist coat on and I wore a black wrist band on my right hand and on my left I had the silver bracelet chain that Ciel had gave me. I had my white fingerless gloves on and I wore my cross.

The rest of the trip to the station carried out the same. We were now on the train, about half way through the train trip to be exact.

"I'm bored," Ciel whined. We were sat on the table seats. Lizzy sat in front of Ciel and Undertaker in front of me. Across from us sat Alois, Claude, Grell and Will.

"Hey you wanna do something fun?" I whispered into Ciel's ear. He giggled. I got up and went to the train loos. Ciel began to follow but Madam Red was sitting near them and grabbed Ciel by the back of his shirt.

"No sex in the loos, do it at the hotel," she growled at me and Ciel. We hung our heads in defeat and went and sat back down.

"Well?" Lizzy asked.

"Red is sitting near them so we got nowhere," Ciel sighed.

"Damn, sorry Undertaker" Lizzy sighed as well. The rest of the train ride was boring. We all got on the coach after a couple of minutes rest. We were off again. When we finally arrived at the hotel we were all breath taken; it was stunning. We all checked in and went to our rooms. Mine and Ciel's room was nothing to fancy but it was okay. Madam red said we all had to be back at 6.30 for tea. Will ended up sharing with some one last minute, his name was Finny, and he was cool. Bard and Mey-Rin were our teachers in charge of us, we all new that Bard wanted to get in Mey's underwear. They were cool teaches, they liked us to treat them just like us, so we did.

The first thing Ciel wanted to do was go in the horse and carts, so we did. I paid for the little trip. As Ciel, Lizzy and Finny got on I gave the horse a sugar cube _the driver said I could _and gave it a pat. It was a dark chocolate brown with a black mane. It was beautiful. The trip was cool. It was up to the pleasure beach - _a fair _- and back.

"Yo. Let's go to the pleasure beach," Lizzy shouted excitedly pulling Undertaker's hand, he was almost dragged. They were laughing and holding hands. Me and Ciel looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders. I held out my hand and he took it, we followed them along with Grell, Will, Claude who was holding Alois's hand and Finny and Freckles, who was very happy to be with Finny. _I guess she has a crush on him. _When we got there we paid our entry.

"Claude, go-carts," Alois squealed like a girl. We all paid to go on them. It was fun, I won three times in a row; Undertaker's excuse was that 'he kept getting the slowest cart'. We were all laughing. Lizzy went on the ghost train with Undertaker, Grell went on with Freckles. When they came out Lizzy was clinging Undertaker to death and he was laughing like a maniac, while Grell and Freckles were laughing. Ciel just had to get a picture of them. I went on the log flume with Ciel, the git ducked when we went down the drop so I got soaked. Lizzy got a photo as pay back. Finny, Claude and Alois went on the roller coaster; Alois screamed like a girl, Finny looked like a ghost, all while Claude was in fits of laughter.

"Hey guys it nearly 6.00, we should start heading back," Alois said as we were walking. We were all tired. Ciel was on my back, Lizzy was linked arms with Freckles and Grell. Undertaker was talking with Will, _who went on nothing; I think he's a big chicken at heart. _Finny walked calmly beside me and Claude who Alois was hanging off. I noticed what Finny was looking at.

"Hey if wanna shag that go right ahead," I whispered to him, he went red and said nothing. Claude laughed hearing whole conversation. We got back and had tea. We all decide that we wanted to sleep by 9.00 so we all trudged off to bed. I was looking forward to the week ahead.

It was about 10.30 and I just couldn't sleep. When I and Ciel got the room we noticed that we could push the beds together to make a double, so we did just that. I turned to my side.

"Ciel," I whispered. He turned around to face me.

"What?" he whispered back.

"I guess you're not asleep," I said.

"No I can't get to sleep. What about you?" he asked me.

"I can't either," I opened my arms awkwardly so he could shuffle between them. He did and we finally fell to sleep like that.

* * *

><p><strong>well there you have it. please read and review it makes me write the chapters even fast. anyway hope you liked.<strong>

**Goth3112**


	9. the holiday gets even better

**here is the next chapter. i will be updating one more soon then i will have to stop for a while because of starting work for the summer holidays. **

**i don't own any thing to do with black butler. i do own this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Ciel's POV**

We were all up at 9.00am for breakfast. As we were sat eating I noticed how much I liked Sebastian and how much I really wanted him; it was crazy.

"Argh," I said holding my head in my hands.

"What's wrong Sir?" Freckles asked me in a timid voice. Everyone looked at her, including me.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked now worried because everyone was staring at her.

"No, but why did you say sir?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh because, you are Earl Ciel Phantomhive aren't you?" she asked looking at me. Everyone began giggling.

"No, you have it wrong," Lizzy tried saying.

"No, she is right, my father was the Earl Phantomhive and when he died there was no longer an Earl to do the queens bidding, so when I came back I was deemed Earl," I smiled looking at everyone.

"I just had never been called Sir before. Master or young lord sure, but never sir. And you don't need to say that, just call me Ciel," I smiled and offered her my hand. She smiled and took it. When I looked back at every one they looked shocked.

"What? A boy has to keep some secretes right?" I giggled again. I was laughing yesterday like I had never done before and I had been smiling since Sebastian came into my life. He was truly good for me.

* * *

><p>We all went to the model village first. When we got there it was 11.00am, so we were there at a good time. Today I was paying for Sebastian because he paid for me yesterday.<p>

"Hey look at that Sebby," I said when I noticed the train. I was holding hands with Sebastian; his hand was warm. The model village was great. We got out at around 12.15ish.

"So where do we go for lunch?" Lizzy asked leaning into Undertakers arm.

"Well, let's go for the traditional fish and chips," William said.

"Yeah guys we're at the beach, me and Mey will buy your food, okay?" Bard said to us. We all smiled. After food we went to the slots in Britannia pier. I won a couple of key rings. Claude and Alois played on the Minnie bowling alley. Finny won £10 off the 10p slots, lucky. Undertaker won a big pink bar from the grabber machines for Lizzy. She hugged him and gave him a kiss. They look good together. Sebastian came out on top. Off of the 10p slots he won £30 in 10p's back, as well as two watches and a couple of chains and a crystal clock, made out of glass that was palm size.

After that we went to the beach. Undertaker took great pleasure burying Alois in the sand up to his neck. Lizzy and Freckles were squealing in the sea edge as finny and Grell splashed them with water. I was sun bathing with Sebastian, who had his shirt off. He was wearing three quarters combats with a short sleeved T and trainers. I had knee length shorts on with a short sleeved shirt and sandals. Lizzy wore a dress the came to her thighs with shorts on underneath; _I know that because she told us. _Freckles had a pair of shorts on with a spaghetti string top on. Alois wore knee length shorts as well with a short sleeved top. Undertaker wore three quarter trousers with a three quarter sleeved shirt. Grell surprised us. He was wearing trousers that were rolled up to his ankles, and he also had a short sleeved top on; he wore no red. In the sea he rolled his trousers up to his knees. Finny wore something similar to me and Alois. Will and Claude wore something like Sebastian. Lizzy ran up to us with a bucket and threw water on Sebastian. He was shocked and ran after her. He picked her up over his shoulder. He and Undertaker buried her in sand too. Today was fun. We all got back to the hotel at 4.30ish and went up to our rooms to change.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, wanna take a shower with me?" I asked him, poking my head around the bathroom door. He jumped up and came in with me. I switched on the shower. He removed his clothes and I did the same. He hugged me but I wanted more. I lifted my head up and he kissed me softly but the kiss started to get more intense. He licked my bottom lip and I gladly opened my mouth for him. His tongue was sliding across mine with ease. His breath was hot and we started to move backwards into the shower. When in the shower he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He held my thighs and we hit the shower wall, all still with his tongue down my throat. We broke apart to breath.<p>

"Fuck, the showers cold," I moaned.

"Well," Sebastian let go of one of thighs and turned the temperature gage till the temperature was better.

"Better?" he asked as the water got warmer.

"Yeah," I breathed as the water splashed me. He replaced his hand back where it was and moved me up the wall a bit more so I could reach the shower head and turn it so it was over us.

"You really want to fuck in the shower?" he asked me.

"It's always been something I wanted to try," I answered in a small voice. He smiled and lowered me a bit and then began to suck and bite my neck. I grabbed on to his back and the heaven began.

* * *

><p><strong>Lizzy's POV<strong>

"Hey, I'm going to go see Undertaker, okay?" I told Freckles as she was deciding what to wear for tonight.

"Yeah sure," she answered looking at two dresses. I smiled and slipped out the door. I nearly bumped into Grell.

"Oh sorry Grell," I said.

"It's okay, I was going to see Ciel and Sebby, but when I put my ear to their door because they weren't answering me, I heard Ciel moaning and the shower going so I'm not going back." he said embarrassed.

"Ah ok then. Where you going?" I asked noticing he was heading to the lift.

"Oh, I'm going to go see if Will wants to come down to the bar for a drink." he said.

"Oh. Okay." I smiled and waved as he left. I came to Undertaker's door which was opposite Madam Red's. His room number was 21. I knocked on the door. He opened the door and signaled me to come in.

"Hi," he smiled at me and I latched myself to him. He kissed me with passion. A chill went down my spine as we fell on top of his bed. If Ciel and Sebastian could get away with it, then why can't I?

* * *

><p><strong>Grell's POV<strong>

"Well I know what they're going to be up to," I said to myself.

"What?" Will asked me as we sat drinking. He had a W.K.D and I had a cola.

"Oh nothing," I answered. Will's attention was caught by some girl so I was left alone.

"Excuse me," A man taped my shoulder. I turn and dropped my glass.

"You," I raised my voice. He looked at me and then recognized me.

"Grell," he went to give me a hug.

"Stay away from me you bastard," I shouted getting the attention of Will and the others as they came through the bar's door.

"But Grell, come on give me a hug. I'm your father," he started.

"My father died with my mother. Now if you don't fucking leave me alone, I am going to kill you," I screamed at him and left passing everyone. The air was cool outside. I know why he's been looking for me. He sends me a flower every year on this day. Today is the day my mother died. He followed me out side and so the others.

"Hey now come on Grell," he tried grabbing my arm. I saw red and punched him. The next thing I knew was that Sebastian was holding me back. Alois had his arms pushing my chest. Will had run off to get Madam Red. Lizzy and Freckles were staying back with Finny. Claude and Undertaker were trying to keep the man away.

"Grell, you little twat," he shouted at me.

"I said fucking stay away from me," I screamed at him again. Tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Stop," Ciel stood between me and him. Every one moved apart from Sebastian who was still holding me.

"And who are you brat?" the man yelled at Ciel holding his jaw.

"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, guard dog to the queen. If you really want to do this, I suggest you don't because I will eat you up and spit you out. Now if you don't want me to order a warrant for you death I suggest you leave now," Ciel said calmly. He looked scary and we all looked at the man as he ran. Madam Red came running out.

"What happened?" she asked looking at our seen.

"Well …" I began as we walked back into the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's POV<strong>

"Well that was eventful," Sebastian said to me as we walked in.

"What do you mean 'warrant for his death'?" Lizzy asked.

"Well you see I am not only the queen's guard dog, I am also the police you could say to the underworld. When I am 16 and can leave the home if I wish, I will move to my manor in London town and start to do the job properly," I explained as we sat down to dinner. We had a normal dinner you could say, it was nothing fancy. After we all headed up stirs to get ready for going out to the club called Bar.

"What about this?" I asked Sebastian holding up my blue suit.

"To fancy, just wearing something like last time we went to a club" Sebastian said looking at me. His eyes shined like red rubies. I loved it. He tied his laces and I got dressed. We left and headed to the club, it was only a short walk away from the hotel. It was busy when we got there.

"Hey we will grab a table," Freckles said dragging Finny off.

"Yeah. I'm going to the loos," Alois stated as he walked off. Grell nodded his head in agreement and followed Alois.

"Well that leaves us then," Will said. He ordered the drinks and took them to the table. _Today had been a good day, but I was excited for the rest of the week_.

"Hey Grell, are you okay after what happened?" Lizzy asked Grell when they came back. He nodded his head and chugged down his drink. It was about 10.30 when we all stumbled our way back to the hotel. After saying good night to the others, Sebastian let us into our room and I lied down. Sebastian got undressed and got into bed, I did the same. When my head hit the pillow I drifted off to sleep. That last thing I heard was Sebastian saying 'good night my young lord'. I smiled and mentally prepared for the week ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>well there you have it. a big thank you to bunnygirl2012 for helping me with this story. please read and review, i am really interested to here what you have to say and if any one has any ideas on what they would like to see happen next, please do tell me in either a review or pm, i don't mind.<strong>

**Goth3112**


	10. one last good fuck on holiday

**well here is the next chapter. this will be the last one for a while as i have a few things on. thanks to bunnygirl2012. please enjoy.**

**i do not own any thing to do with kuroshitsuji i just own this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

The holiday was coming to an end. Ciel was worried about the trains again and Grell and Lizzy were worried about if they could fit everything they bought into their bags.

"Well I have had a good time," Ciel said as we sat in our hotel room.

"No you haven't," I said looking at him.

"Oh yeah we haven't had sex again. Yet anyways," Ciel wiggled his eyebrow up and down. I laughed. I was sitting on the small sofa that was in the corner of the room. Ciel came and stood in front of me. He placed his hands on my legs and knelt in front of me. I sat up and got more comfortable and opened my legs so Ciel could position himself in between them. He slowly un-zipped my jeans and pulled them down my legs so they rested around my ankles. He then pulled my boxers off and pulled both my boxers and jeans completely off. He wrapped his hand around me and I leant my head back as my cock sprang to life. He slowly stroked me up and down so I was ready. He then licked me and that was it. The pleasure was too much, as a small moan slipped past my lips. He took me into his mouth and started to bob his head up and down; ever now and then he would run his tongue over my slit. I let him please me; I had one hand on his head stroking his hair and the other clenched around one of the cushions. He stopped and looked up at me. I knew what he wanted.

"It's in my suit case on the inside pocket."

Ciel ran over to the suit cases and dug around until he found what he wanted. I stroked myself, sliding my hand right down to the bottom of my shaft and back up to the head that was now leaking pre-cum. Ciel came back, though, now he was wearing nothing. He gave me a sexy smile as I indicated him to come forward with my index finger. He walked over to me and positioned himself so he hovered over me. I held on to his sides as I gently licked and sucked his pink nipples. He started to breath heavily.

"Ah…ngh" Ciel moaned. I stopped and looked at his face, removing the eye patch. His eyes were shining with lust. I lifted my arms for Ciel and he pulled my shirt over my head. He placed it behind my head. I unscrewed the cap on the tube and squeezed the content onto my fingers. While he stroked me, I rubbed the lube around his entrance and slid in my finger.

"Ha…ah…Sebastian, d…d…don't tease" Ciel breathed out as I inserted another finger. I started thrusting them in and out of him as he stroked me at the same pace. I removed my fingers and put both of my hands on his hips. He put his hands on my shoulders and slowly lowered himself onto me. I slid into him and waited, while he stretched.

"You know what I like," I breathed heavily into Ciel's ear.

"Well … I wanted …t…to do something I…I was bored," Ciel said closing his eyes. He shifted his legs so they were tight against my legs. He moved up and then sat back down on me, earning a moan from me.

"Ah …Ciel" I moan closing my eyes. I loved it when he was like this. He moved slowly until he couldn't.

"My legs are tired," he said in a small voice. I laid him down on the floor and put myself between his legs. He wrapped them around my waist. I slid forward into him and began to move again. I lifted his hips slightly as his legs fell from me. I positioned him so I could hit his prostate full on.

"Sebastian!" Ciel screamed out in pleasure when I hit it. I repeatedly hit his prostate.

"Seb…Sebas…Sebastian," Ciel moaned when he released himself all over his stomach. His muscles tightened around me and I soon followed.

"Ciel," I moaned as I filled him with my seed.

* * *

><p>"So what are you planning to do after the foster home?" Ciel asked. We were lying on the floor. He was nestled between my arms and we had pulled a blanket over us.<p>

"I don't know. I know what you intend on but I honestly don't know. I have never really thought about it." I said kissing the top of his head. He lifted himself so he was eye level with me. He pressed his lips to mine. I licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth for me. Our tongues battled, and eventually I won. He moaned into the kiss. We broke apart for air.

"One of the bad side effects from that type of kiss," I chuckled as I wiped my lips. Ciel nodded his head as he wiped his lips.

"Come on we have to get down stairs for dinner," Ciel said standing up. I sat up and slapped his backside.

"If you want another round, then do it again. I don't mind missing dinner," Ciel turned and gave me a wink. I smiled and got up. Ciel went and got dressed. I got myself dress and opened the window for a smoke.

"No time sorry," Ciel said taking my smoke and placing it behind my ear. We went down to dinner. It was the usual. Not fancy, but not boring either. Afterwards I went outside to have a smoke.

"Hey," Grell said as he came and stood outside with me.

"Hi," I answered and took another puff.

"Can I nick a quick puff?" Grell asked. I looked at him puzzled, but gave him my smoke.

"I didn't know you smoked," I said watching him.

"I don't but I did. I quit last year but when things like what happened yesterday happen it puts me on edge," he answered and held my smoke out.

"Nah you have, you need it," I smiled. We talked for a bit. We all went back to our rooms for the night. Our holiday was over.

* * *

><p><strong>1 month later.<strong>

"Mother fucking, bastard, cock sucking, bitch," Ciel cursed as he stabbed himself for the eighth time with the needle.

"Here I'll do it, that way you won't need to go to hospital for loss of blood," I laughed.

"Why are you so good to me?" he said handing me his shirt and the buttons he was trying to sew back on.

"Because if I am, then I may get something in return," I said concentrating on the job at hand. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and started on his homework. It was done within five minutes.

"Here," I said handing him his finished shirt.

"Thank you," he said looking at it. He put it on its hanger and put it away. I went to lay on my bed and began to read my manga.

"What you reading?" Ciel asked coming and sitting on my bed with me.

"Oh, it's about an Earl with a demon for a butler. It's quite funny," I said looking at him of the top of my book. He smiled that beautiful smile that only I saw. He crawled up to me and gave me a quick kiss.

"I'm going to sleep. Don't make too much noise when you're thinking about me," he giggled and went to bed. I laughed knowing what he meant.

"Yeah, yeah, as you wish my little lord," I laughed and got back to my reading.

"Is that a saying out of the book?" Ciel questioned now wrapped up in a dark blue blanket.

"Sort of, but I could say the butlers classic line but I am no butler," I said looking at him.

"Try it," Ciel dared me.

"I couldn't," I simply stated.

"Night Ciel," Ciel turned to face the wall and drifted off to sleep. _It would be cool to be a demon, not sure about being a butler but I could pull it off._ I suddenly thought about the upcoming dress up party. I knew who we were going as.

* * *

><p>"It feels so good," Ciel said in his sleep. I had to take this opportunity. I crawled into his bed and licked the shell of his ear gently and wrapped my arms around him, making sure he was flush against my body. Ciel's eyes shot open.<p>

"What are you doing?" he asked a bit dazed.

"You were having a wet dream," I laughed into his ear.

"So, you came and woke me up. Damn, I was just about to get fucked as well, but I prefer you here than in my dream," he turned to face me and put his hand down my boxers making my cock twitch when he held it. He slowly started to stroke me, my breathing became a bit heavier and my eyes rolled back into my head.

"Fuck Ciel," I breathed as he stared to stroke me faster. He stopped teasing me and took his hands out.

"Night," he said and kissed my nose. _Great now I have to fucking toss myself off_.

I got back into my bed and started to stroke myself. My eyes lidded as I thought of Ciel; my breathing got heavier. _Fuck_. I thought. I couldn't be loud otherwise Ciel would know what I'm doing. _Fuck me_. I tried to be quiet, but was failing.

"Ah," I moaned as I imagined Ciel on all fours in front of me.

"Sebastian, Sebastian. What do I do with you?" Ciel giggled standing next to me.

_Why did I always end up in these situations_?

"You started it and you can't even finish what you start," I said trying to get back to what I was doing.

"Move," Ciel demanded. I released my dick and moved over so Ciel could join me. Ciel got into my bed and slowly took hold of me and started to finish off what he had started.

My eyes rolled back into my head. I was breathing heavily and Ciel was not helping.

"You like that, don't you?" Ciel whispered seductively in my ear.

"Ye…ah" I moaned out. I was reaching my limit and Ciel could tell. He decided that he had had enough of tossing me off so he decided to suck me off instead.

"Fuck," I finally moaned out releasing into Ciel's mouth.

"Happy?" Ciel asked me now coming to rest in my arms.

"Yeah," I slowly nodded my head.

"Good, because it's your turn next time," Ciel stated and nuzzled into my chest. _Bring it on _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>well there it is. please read and review i would love to here what you think and it may help me, like i have said before i am open to any suggestions or ideas of what to write next. thank you so much for reading this far and i am really sorry i can't update for a while.<strong>

**Goth3112**


	11. Halloween party

**well here is the next chapter. sorry it is late, i am going to have to update when every i get the chance now. work calls.**

**i don't own kuroshitsuji i just own this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

'Welcome to the gun show'

'Where the dead come alive'

Sebastian's ears were filled with the music that I could clearly hear from my bed.

"Sebastian," I shouted pulling the head phones out of his ears.

"What?" Sebastian yelled back as I hovered over him.

"Do you have to listen to your music that loud?" I asked looking him square in the eyes.

"Yes, why?" Sebastian said smirking at me.

"I can hear every word," I said the sentence slowly and he just giggled.

"It's punishment for yesterday," he laughed.

"Oh, okay then. What did I do?" I asked innocently.

"You know very well what you did," he looked straight into my eyes. I blushed and looked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian POV<strong>

"Lay down Ciel," I said getting off my bed. I put my iPod away and knelt on the floor between Ciel's legs. Ciel leant backwards until he was completely lying down on is bed. He closed his eyes and relaxed when I unzipped his trousers and pulled them to his ankles. I pulled his boxers down to meet his trousers.

"You did say it was my turn next time," I whispered seductively.

"Yeah," Ciel breathed quietly. I started rubbing his manhood; he became aroused easily.

"My, my, someone is feeling horny," I laughed and stuck my tongue out and licked the slit.

"Ah," Ciel moaned. I take him completely into my mouth. Ciel tangled his fingers into my hair as I moved my head on his shaft.

"Sebastian," Ciel whined, his breathing became heavy.

"There you go," I said as I released his cock from my mouth.

"What do you mean 'there you go'?" Ciel demanded now leaning on his elbows to look at me.

"Hey guys. Are we going or what?" Lizzy asked poking her head around the door.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I stated standing up.

"I'm ready too," Ciel replied after tucking himself back in.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting something," Lizzy said unsure.

"No we were just finished," I gave her a smile and thought I heard Ciel mumble something along the lines of 'speak for yourself'.

* * *

><p>"What do you think?" Ciel asked us. The girls and Grell had gone off some were while the rest of us choose our outfits for the Halloween party.<p>

"Well," Alois began.

"You look a little frog like," Undertaker chuckled.

"Isn't Halloween supposed to be scary costumes?" Claude asked looking at a mummy costume.

"It is, but Tanaka said that we should dress up in groups and be more creative with our ideas," William stated looking at the mirror.

"Well what do you suggest?" Ciel asked.

"Why don't we all go as a Victorian household?" I suggested looking through some costumes.

"Yeah that sounds like fun," Finny beamed.

"Okay better call the girls," Alois said getting out his phone.

"Hello?" a voice said from the other line.

"Hey Liz, its Alois," Alois said while trying to not get distracted by Ciel making faces.

"No, I would have never guessed from my caller ID," Lizzy replied sarcastically

"We are going to go as a Victorian household for the party. You in?" Alois asked now trying to avoid Ciel trying to kiss his cheek while Claude and I shouted out things like 'Alois pull up your trousers'.

"Yeah I'm in. Freckles is going with her cousin Snake. Grell has an idea for him and Will," Lizzy told us. After their conversation was finished, Alois hung up. Ciel dragged me off to find the perfect Victorian earl outfit. Will agreed to Grell's idea and was looking through some suits for some reason.

"Hey can me and Claude go as something other than servants?" Alois asked Ciel.

"Like what?" Claude asked suddenly interested.

"I was thinking of some ting like I could go as a cousin to Ciel or something," Alois pondered.

"So you mean a lord. Okay as long as you don't over take me. I am the earl here." Ciel gave Alois a smile.

"I guess we are personal servants to them," Claude said standing next to me.

"I guess," I said back to Claude.

Undertaker was having a ball of a time just choosing what he was going as.

"Why not something to do with your nickname?" I suggested trying to find a jacket for my outfit in my size.

"Ah, good thinking," Undertaker gave his creepy laugh.

After every one had what they wanted we went and met with the girls and Grell. We all headed to the Minnie bus to go back home. When we arrived everyone was preparing for the party.

* * *

><p><strong>The party.<strong>

**Ciel and Sebastian's room.**

"Sebastian," Ciel shouted.

"I can't get the stupid shoes on." Ciel was stressing.

"How?" I asked in disbelief. They were slip on shoes.

"Where's your jacket?" Ciel asked noticing that I wasn't wearing it as I help him get is shoes on.

"On my bed. I'll get it when we leave to go downstairs. Calm down," I put my hands on his shoulders and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Okay?" I asked him gently. He nodded in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Lizzy and Grell's room. Grell's P.O.V.<strong>

"Tighter. I want to look my best," Lizzy screamed at me.

"Why do you need a fucking corset?" I yelled back as I pulled the strings.

"Because Victorian women always wore them," Lizzy said trying to breath. She held her arms up as I slipped the last part of her dress over her.

"There." I said proud of what I had accomplished in helping Lizzy. As she turned around I couldn't help but catch the sight of her chest.

"Is it supposed to push up your … you know?" I struggled to find the right words.

"That's a plus. I'm only small so this makes me look a little bigger," Lizzy said giving a twirl.

"I can see that," I said turning to the mirror to fasten my bow.

"Hey, aren't you gay?" Lizzy asked trying to pick up her head band off her bed.

"Sort of. I can appreciate a fine piece of work," I laughed watching Lizzy from the mirror.

"Hey, Grell I can't bend down" Lizzy said giving up to defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Alois's and Claude's room Alois's P.O.V.<strong>

"Hey isn't this fun now you swapped with Will," I stated watching Claude.

"He had no choice since I black mailed him," Claude laughed.

"Alois stay still," he finally said as I began to fidget. This dress shirt is itchy.

"Why?" I whined.

"Just do as you're told," Claude said trying to tie my ribbon.

"Okay baby," I gave up.

"Thank you." Claude breathed and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Undertaker's and William's room. Undertaker's P.O.V.<strong>

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Will asked as I came out the bathroom.

"Ah William, you found your cursing," I giggled

"Oh shut up," William looked away.

"And you look like you're going to a wedding," I noted looking over his attire. William gave me the 'W.T.F' face

"And you look like you're going to a funeral," he finally aid

"Yes I am," I laughed.

"What?" he asked confused

"If we come to blows with Joker," I clarified. He laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian P.O.V.<strong>

The hall was filled with everyone. They were all in fancy dress. There were fairies, witches, frogs, zombies and much more. Oh I love Halloween. In the groups - _we had finally decided _- we were to meet up in the hall. In our group we had me, Ciel, Lizzy, Claude, Alois, Finny and even Madam Red, Bard and May-Rin had joined us. Undertaker decided to be by himself. Grell and Will were in a group. We were all given something Victorian from Ciel to tie us all in and he gave Grell and Will something too.

As I entered the hall people stared at me and I could see why. I was wearing plain black trousers with plain black working shoes. I also wore a white dress shirt and waist coat with a black tie. My jacket was the classic Victorian butler's black tail coat and to top it all off I wore a pair of white gloves. Ciel had given me a pocket watch with a double chain that I connected to me jacket and put the watch in my left pocket. Along with the pocket watch, Ciel had given me a pin that had been in his family for years. It was a Victorian pin that the head butler of a house wore to signify his position.

"Sebastian, don't you look interesting," Madam Red said as she joined me near Ciel's chair. She was wearing a red Victorian dress with a red outer corset and a red shawl and in her hand was a red Victorian fan that Ciel had given her. She wore black gloves and a bracelet that Ciel's mother had given her on her 21st birthday.

"My lady," I said bowing to her. I swore I saw her blush faintly.

"Well he has to look proper. He is my butler," Ciel said as he joined us.

"My young lord," I said as I put my right hand to my chest and bowed my head.

"Ciel! You look so dashing, it's hard to believe it's really you," Madam Red said looking Ciel over. I had to agree with her.

Ciel wore black long shorts that came to his knees with black long socks that were fastened with sock suspenders. His black shoes adorned his feet. Their shiny silver buckle shined brightly as the light caught them. I noticed that they had a slight heel so he was a bit taller. He also wore a white dress shirt with a black jacket that was fastened by silver buttons that sat parallel down the front. The dress shirt sleeves poked out of the jacket near his hands, the ends of the shirt were frilled. He wore a black ribbon tied in a bow around is collar and in the middle of the bow was a silver pin. On his hands were black gloves. On his left thumb was a silver ring with a blue diamond; Ciel had told me that it was passed down from father to son. On his right hand he wore a gold family crest ring. He walked with a black chain with a silver skull on the top. To top of the outfit he had a black top hat and his eye patch went well with the outfit.

"Wow," Lizzy exclaimed as she joined us. Ciel sat down in his chair.

"You look nice, my lady," I praised Lizzy.

"Oh you like?" she spun on the spot.

"You look lovely Lizzy," Ciel told her, she giggled.

Lizzy was in a classic Victorian dress. It was red with white frills. At her waist it ballooned out and the dress split down the front to reveal a pink skirt. The sleeves came to her elbows and then frilled out in white. She wore with frilled gloves and a pink bow that tied around the collar of her dress that matched the bow on the back of her dress. She also had a red ribbon on with two pink roses on the side that matched her head band in her hair. She had her classic pig tails curled and a piece of hair that came over the top of her head band.

"Hey," Alois said as he and Claude spotted us. He ran over pulling Claude along. Claude was wearing something similar to me but instead of a black tie he had a weird bow type thing on.

"Hey Lizzy nice earrings," Alois noted looking Lizzy over.

"Oh tanks they were from Ciel. They're Victorian," Lizzy beamed.

"You look great Ciel," Alois said as Ciel stood up and gave Alois a hug.

"And you look like … erm okay I guess," Ciel praised Alois back.

He was wearing what could only be classed as really short shorts. They were purple and matched his purple coat. He wore a white dress shirt with a dark green waist coat. He wore his jacket open. He had a purple bow around is collar and long black socks that came over his knees with black boots with a heel and purple bows on the top of them.

"Ah lord Trancy," Undertaker said as he came over to us.

"And the young Earl I see," Undertaker chuckled.

"Are you supposed to be a funeral director?" Alois asked.

"No, I am a Victorian mortician. Sebastian gave me the idea." Undertaker chuckled.

"Hey Alois, what's with the red and gold ring you're wearing?" Lizzy asked.

"Oh Ciel gave it to me," Alois said stroking his ring.

Undertaker wore a long black cloak type thing with a gray shawl tied at his right side. It went diagonal across his body. He wore a black top hat with a piece of black material that came out of the top. He also had on long black boots and on his left side he had what looked like morning coins on a chain. His hair was usual down over his eyes and all scraggily the only difference was the two pieces that came over his shoulders.

"Are those what I think they are?" Claude asked.

"Oh yes. Ciel gave me them," Undertaker giggled.

"Okay then," I answered for me and Claude.

"Hi," Finny said as he joined us with May and Bard. Finny was wearing a typical Victorian gardener's outfit and May was in a maids outfit. Bard was wearing a cook's outfit.

"It's Grell," Alois shouted and motioned Will and Grell to come to us.

Will was wearing a plain suite with a black tie and he had on black gloves. In his hand was a long pole with what looked like a plate cutter. Grell was wearing he coat that was given to him by Madam Red. He wore plain black trousers and a white dress shirt. He had a brown waist coat and he wore his red heel boots. Like Will he had black gloves on. On his side he had something like Undertaker's morning coin chain; Ciel's gift to him.

"Erm Grell, what's with the chain saw?" Ciel said hiding behind me.

"Oh you like?" he smiled.

"What are you?" Lizzy asked.

"We are shinigami. The Japanese death god," Will stated.

"All right then," Madam Red noticed.

"Let's get the party started," Alois shouted putting his hands in the air.

* * *

><p>'We scream, we shout'<p>

'We are the fallen angels'

The song blasted out of the speakers and we were all dancing. Lizzy was dancing with Undertaker, Claude was with Alois, Finny and freckles, Will was dancing with Grell and I was with Ciel.

"What you doing?" Ciel tried to say, he had to raise his voice.

"Singing along, this is one of my favorite songs," I said in his ear.

* * *

><p><strong>songs - the gun show by in this moment, and fallen angels by Black veil brides <strong>

**well there it is. please review then i know if you want me to continue. **

**Goth3112**


	12. Grell's first kiss

**so here is chapter 12. it took me a little longer to come up with this chapter which is why it is a bit short. so as always thank's to bunnygirl2012 for helping me. and i will be starting a new story soon, so look out for that. anyway hope you enjoy.**

**i own nothing apart from this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12.<strong>

As we all walked back to our rooms I could not help but feel happy. Tonight had been fun and we had all had photos taken of us in our groups. Lizzy walked leaning on Grell, holding her shoes in her hand. Undertaker happily walked next to them in case Lizzy fell. Will and Claude looked dead while Alois was perched on Claude's back. I was tired and my legs felt like led weights but that was nothing compared to what I held. I was carrying a sleeping Ciel bridal style with his fists holding my jacket.

"This is us," I said as we came to our room. I bid the others good-night and settled Ciel in to his bed. Once I had stripped him of his clothes and then I tucked him in. I removed all of my clothes and settled into bed myself. _Good night my young lord_; I had to either say it or think it one last time before the night was out.

* * *

><p>"Fuck," I shouted bursting out of bed.<p>

"What?" Ciel exclaimed bolting up in bed.

"I'm late for my exam," I growled, flying into the bathroom to get ready. After about 15 minutes I was ready.

"Bye," I said to Ciel. He grabbed my shirt and pushed his lips to mine. I melted. He broke the kiss and pushed at me.

"Go. Good luck," he pushed me out the door. Grell and Lizzy were walking up. I grabbed Grell.

"Hey," Grell shouted.

"English exam," I explained to him.

"Fuck," Grell said running with me.

Lizzy yelled after us, "Good luck boys".

We rounded the corner to the exam hall finally. We were both panting.

"Up late?" Claude asked.

"Yeah and he completely forgot," I pointed over my shoulder to Grell. Undertaker chuckled.

"Welcome boys," Mrs. Smith said opening the door. _We walked into our doom_.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's P.O.V.<strong>

"Hey, I want to know what's going on with some of the people here." Alois whined on my bed. I was sitting in my chair with a hot cup of tea and Sebastian's black tie around my neck; his scent was so addicting.

"I'm confused. You, Alois and Lizzy are in the same class as Sebastian, Undertaker, Grell and Claude," Freckles said. She was in the normal classes, where as we were all in the advanced classes.

"Oh well you see…" I began, putting my cup on the table in front of me.

"We are in one of the advanced classes but our exams go by age. The older kids in the class have their exams about three to four days before the younger kids do," I stated.

"Oh, okay," Freckles said.

"Hey we can be the famous five?" Lizzy inquired, looking at the front cover of Finnie's book.

"Can do. Are we going to be nosey to day?" I asked, they all nodded their heads.

"Well then we have Lizzy aka Pink," Lizzy gave us a twirl.

"Finny aka Gardener," Finny stood up and gave a bow.

"Freckles aka Doll," I pointed to Freckles.

"Why am I Doll?" Freckles asked.

"You looked like one at the Halloween party," Lizzy stated.

"Okay," Freckles shrugged.

"And me the Guard Dog," I pointed to myself.

"Hey, what about me?" Alois shouted.

"Oh don't forget Alois, the dog," Lizzy said proudly. We laughed.

"Hey why am I a dog?" Alois asked crossing his arms.

"Well, you always stick your arse in the air for Claude," I stated.

"Ha. That's the Pot calling the Kettle black," Alois said pointing at me. Lizzy giggled.

"What?" Finny asked for himself and Freckles.

"It means that they are as bad as each other and Ciel can't really say that to Alois because even though Alois does it to Claude, Ciel does it for Sebastian," Lizzy explained.

"Yeah," Alois said.

"I don't complain," I answered.

"You do moan loudly though," Alois responded.

"Yes that I do," I said finishing off my drink.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's P.O.V.<strong>

"That exam was easy," Claude said stretching as we walked back to the library.

"Speak for yourself," Grell answered Claude back in a sarcastic tone.

"What did you think about question 2?" Claude asked us as we turned the corner.

"Oh was that 'what was John feeling about Carron in lines 27 to lines 31'?" Grell said looking confused.

"Yeah that's the one," Claude chimed.

"I don't know, I answered with upset," Grell said looking miserable.

"I answered upset, confused and something else," Claude said putting his arms around mine and Grell's shoulders.

"I answered with 'I don't know ask him'," I told them. Grell burst out laughing while Claude looked at me in horror.

"Don't worry; I didn't answer any more questions like that. I know I have done enough to pass," I told them as I walked into the library.

As we walked in we came face-to-face with Lizzy and Freckles writing down plans, Finny and Alois toying with the walkie-talkie and the most alluring sight was Ciel bent over looking out the window with binoculars; his backside stuck out proudly. Alois noticed us and I put my finger to my lips telling him to be quiet. He nodded his head when he saw my gaze. Claude opened his arms for Alois. Undertaker sat next to Lizzy while Grell played with the walkie-talkies.

I walked over to Ciel standing behind him; the others weren't paying attention so I put my hands on Ciel's mouth and rubbed my crotch against his ass. He dropped the binoculars.

I leant down to his ears and huskily whispered in his ear, "If this is the sight I get after an exam I should do them more often."

I removed my hands and slid them down to his waist. He leant his head back.

"Well that was a surprise, but I guess I was thinking of something," he said in an alluring tone.

"How can you guess what you were thinking?" Alois asked Ciel. I moved so he could turn round.

"I don't know. I just said it, my mind was preoccupied," he smiled.

"Sure, and we all know what you were thinking," Lizzy laughed.

"So what's going on?" Undertaker asked looking at the sheets of paper.

"We were bored so we were spying" she said turning to face Undertaker.

"Get a room," Grell shouted to us now diverting everyone's attention from them to the two to us. We were passionately kissing. I broke the kiss.

"If you haven't noticed we are in one," I replied to Grell.

"You know that's not what I mean," he laughed. Grell turned straight into Will, they ended up kissing.

"Woo," Alois shouted, sitting in Claude's lap.

"My brother got some action," Claude laughed. Undertaker chuckled with a giggling Lizzy at his side. Finny was red and Freckles laughed even more.

"And you told us to get a room," Ciel yelled out.

"Will kissed the one and only Grell Sutcliff," I chanted. They stopped and looked at each other. Will not managing to say anything, he just had a pink dusting on his cheeks. Grell on the other hand was wide eyed, red and looked somewhat like he was hot - _like he was standing in the middle of a desert with no water. Besides my eyes are for Ciel only _- and was uncomfortable.

"Erm…" Will started to say.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to. Sorry," Grell said embarrassed and ran out of the library.

"Grell," Lizzy called after him. Freckles, Alois and Ciel chased after him with Lizzy.

"What did I do?" Will asked confused.

"I think you just stole his first kiss," I said coming over to sit next to Claude.

"I didn't mean to. I was …. He was…I…" Will was puzzled. Claude put his hand around his shoulders and sat him down.

"Come on, where is my cool older brother without a care in the world?" Claude said.

"Gone," Will replied.

"I can put you in your coffin," Undertaker creepily said freaking me, Claude, Finny and Will out.

"No thanks,'" Will grumbled in a rushed voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's P.O.V.<strong>

"Grell come on cheer up," Alois said sitting next to Grell on his bed. Lizzy sat the other side with Freckles on the floor. I stood.

"But he …I….he," Grell took a calming breath and tried again.

"I liked him for a while and that was my first kiss," Grell said panicked.

"Look whatever happens now, the best thing is to go back into that library with your head held high. Come on who are you?" I told Grell. Everyone looked at me like I just said no to cake.

"Grell Sutcliff," Grell replied.

"That's right. You're the boy who doesn't think before he acts he just goes along for the ride and sees where he ends up. That's what you told me when we first met." I said getting closer to him. I opened my arms and did the one thing only Sebastian could do with my say so - _Alois doesn't count he just does it_ - I hugged Grell. I was touched by someone other than Sebastian; _what has my life come to?_

* * *

><p><strong>well there you go. please read and review. and as i said i will be starting a new story and it would be nice if you could support me by reading it when i up-lode it.<strong>

**thanks**

**Goth3112 **


	13. buying gifts

**well here is chapter 13, hope you like. thanks to bunnygirl2012 and just to let you know there is only 7 more chapters left and then that's it for the foster home.**

**i don't own any thing but this story**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"Hey you okay?" I asked Grell as they came back.

"Yeah," he mumbled, he glanced over at Will.

"Go on. I think he wants to talk to you," I whispered pushing Grell towards will. Grell and Will went outside on the balcony to talk.

"That was nice," Lizzy said as she came and stood by my side. I stood behind Ciel and put my arms around him. We watched Will and Grell talk.

"Well sometimes life can be hard and sometimes it's easy, you just never know the pattern in which it will play so you have to wait and eventually if you keep dreaming the things you want to happen, happen." I told them all as Will and Grell eventually kissed.

"Awe," Lizzy said wiping her eyes and hugging Undertaker. Claude was hugging Alois and Finny and Freckles watched on the sofa.

"You know I think that you may be good for me," Ciel said. I looked at him quizzically.

"Well I hugged Grell," he laughed. I put my hand to his forehead.

"You okay? Not ill?" I laughed. The other laughed as well including Will and Grell.

"Come on no time to wallow, some of us leave this place soon." Alois whined.

I thought for a moment. What Alois had said was right. Soon it was mine; Grell's, Claude's and Undertaker's graduation and we would be leaving the foster home along with Will. Ciel was leaving to become the new Earl Phantomhive and that would be it.

A few months passed and it was Ciel's birthday.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ciel, happy birthday to you," we all sang as Ciel sat waiting for his cake.

"So blow out your candles," Alois beamed.

"16. Feel any different?" I asked.

"No I just feel the same." Ciel smiled

"Hey, come on what you wish for?" Alois shouted.

"Can't tell," Ciel said sitting back with cake frosting on his finger.

After New Year we all started to prepare. Alois took a trip to the cemetery to say happy birthday to Lucca. Claude and Will went as well to say hello to their parents. Ciel and Madam Red went to his town house to get it ready. Lizzy went on a day trip to see her mom. Grell went with Freckles to give support to Finny as it was his friend's funeral. I was left at the home. I sat in our room thinking about how much things had changed since I got to the foster home. I was graduating in 5 months and that would be it. I would try to come and visit, but I couldn't promise anything.

"Hi," Ciel said as he came back.

"Yo. So what's the house like?" I asked.

"It's fine and our room looks fab," he beamed putting his coat away.

"Ah cool, wait what?" I suddenly realized what he had said.

"Oh you're coming to live with me too. Aren't you?" he looked at me.

"If you want me to," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Any way it's a little cold outside and I came to change my coat. Come on we are all meeting to do a bit of shopping at the mall," Ciel told me. I agreed and we set off in my car.

When we arrived everyone was there. Lizzy told us about how she had spent the day with her mom and that she was improving. Alois told us how Claude had chased his hat around the cemetery because it had blown off. Will had just stood there and laughed. Finny was happy to be back but he was going to Miss Angela. He said that her brother was upset but wanted Finny to come spend the summer with Freckles at his place.

After we ate we all went our separate ways to shop.

"But I want to come with you," Ciel said as I had proposed he went with Alois and Lizzy because I had some stuff to do.

"Please I will only be a few moments," I told him. He reluctantly went with Alois and Grell came with me.

"So were we going?" Grell asked.

"Well I need jewelers my pocket watch needs new batteries," I said.

"Oh okay. Can we go to the clothes store afterwards? I need a new jacket," Grell asked.

"Sure."

The jeweler's was expensive but my watch needed batteries and I was frightened of changing them myself in case I broke the watch. Grell was looking at the bracelets.

"Thinking of getting one?" I asked while we waited for my watch.

"Yeah, I was thinking for Will and that bracelet for Claude as graduation presents. I already have yours and Undertakers," he said.

"You know I hadn't even thought about that. I suppose I best start thinking," I laughed. After my watch was sorted, we went to Debenhams for a new jacket for Grell.

"What you think?" I asked Grell as I held up a pink clutch bag.

"Very nice, just your color," Grell laughed.

"Not for me, I meant for Lizzy. I want to get everyone a gift. It's been a long time since I've had a good set of friends." I said.

"I suppose but I think Lizzy would prefer either perfume or jewelry, Freckles would love something to do with make-up. Finny well anything gardening. Claude anything cool and that goes for Will too. I like anything red and I think Alois anything to do with films or CDs or even men's perfume and Undertaker anything really. Do you have a gift in mind for Ciel?" Grell told me and then asked.

"Yeah sort of, I was thinking about a glass chess set," I admitted while looking through the jackets with Grell.

"Now that he would love." he laughed. After he had his jacket and Freckle's, Alois's and Undertaker's gifts, we went back to the jewelers to get Lizzy's present; Grell got Claude and Will their bracelets. After that we went and got Will and Claude's presents from me and I got Finny something. Last but not least was Grell; I had to get him something. We meet back up with every one and it seemed they had had the same idea. I left them a moment to go get Grell's gift. When we got back to the home we all went to put our stuff away and we were to meet up in the library.

"So anyone have any thoughts on what they want to do after the home?" Undertaker asked us.

"I thought about fashion," Grell said eating a piece of cake with Ciel.

"Teaching. I would like to teach," Will said, closing his book.

"Well, I am definitely carrying on my father's business. Both of them," Ciel told us.

"I think I would like to be a gardener," Finny smiled and looked out the window.

"You really like the outside, don't you?" I noted.

"Yeah. I was always kept inside and tested on. So now I like to be outside as much as I can," he said.

"I don't really know, I haven't thought about it," Lizzy admitted.

"Same," Freckles agreed.

"Well I want to own my own business," Alois beamed. Claude laughed.

"I have no idea," he chuckled.

"Well I will establish my own undertaker business." Undertaker said.

"Saw that one coming," Lizzy laughed. Me on the other hand I didn't really want to say what I wanted to do. _It may sound a bit weird_.

"Don't know," I shrugged.

"Well you're going to have to think," Ciel said finishing off his drink.

"So what do you want to do?" Ciel asked me.

"Well, I have an idea but I don't think you will like it." I admitted.

"Go on," Ciel said as we entered our bedroom.

"A cat home," I said.

"What? Are you serious?" Ciel screamed.

"See I told you, you wouldn't like it." I told him. I went to go into the bathroom when he put a hand on my arm.

"Well Sebastian, I am allergic to cats otherwise I would have one," Ciel admitted. I suddenly felt guilty.

"Ciel," I said pulling him into my arms like a steel vice. As we were hugging, giggling ran past our door.

"I guess Lizzy and Undertaker are spending the night together." I laughed.

"You know," Ciel dragged his fingers down my arm, "We could always have a little fun." he finished. _I like that idea_.

"Okay then," I said.

"Shower," Ciel suggested.

"Sure," I agreed.

**Grell's P.O.V.**

"So while Lizzy and Undertaker occupy my room can I sleep in yours?" I asked William standing outside his room in my red PJs holding my red pillow.

"Sure, we can get to know each other better," William smiled at me. He let me in and we sat on his bed and began talking. After about two hours we were laughing.

"Really?" William laughed as I told him about Sebastian nearly falling into a worker at the jewelers when he was looking at certain pieces of jewelry.

"What was he looking at them for?" William asked me after we had finished laughing.

"I don't why, but he seem like he was searching for the right thing. He couldn't find it there or anywhere else we went, but I guess he found it when he went off to get my graduation present." I told William as I took a drink of my pop.

"Well we should find out soon" William said before he switched off the lights.

"Night," I said.

"Night," William replied. I drank the rest of my pop and went to the bathroom. I then went to sleep, ready for the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>well there is was please read and review thank you.<strong>

**Goth3112**

**p.s just to let you know i will be starting a new story very soon. **


	14. playing master and turning 18

**well here is chapter 14. and for a special treat i will update twice this week so watch out. thanks to bunnygirl2012. now if any one would like to draw any fan art or perhaps draw me a cover please go a head, my facebook is Thorn winter, take a leap of faith and add me, i'm lonely. any way enough of me here is the next chapter and it is dedicated to my cat who brought me a dead bird, love ya blackjack.**

**i only own this story, no matter how much i would love to own kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14.<strong>

Everyone was rushing around. It has been 5 months since we all got our gifts for each other and we had two weeks and three day's left till graduation.

"I leaving," Lizzy announced

"What?" Ciel asked sounding shocked.

"I have decided to leave and so has Alois. Tanaka said that we can graduate along with you Ciel," Lizzy told us.

"I can," Ciel questioned in disbelief.

"Yep." she giggled. After we had had lunch we all went back to our rooms to pack. I had all my stuff in my boxes again. Ciel had his things packed. It was about 10.00am by the time we had finished. We were in bed when Ciel asked me the question.

"Is your birthday tomorrow?" he inquired.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Did you ever meet your mother?" Ciel asked turning to see me.

"No, she just left me. I don't remember her at all," I turned to look at him as I explained.

"I'm sorry," Ciel whispered.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled.

"Okay, can you go and do the laundry," Ciel said.

"No," I stated, Ciel threw his clothes at me.

"Master has given Dobby clothes, Dobby is free," I exclaim in a surprised tone, Ciel turned to look at me so I ran out of our room.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Lizzy screamed as I entered the library with a party hat on.<p>

"I'm 18 today," I explained.

"Oh yeah," Lizzy remembered.

"Happy birthday," they all shouted. We were laughing and talking in no time.

"Sebastian," Madam Red shouted to me. She looked worried.

"Yeah?" I answered. Every one stopped and looked at Madam Red.

"Can you come downstairs please?" she asked in a gentle voice. I nodded my head and removed the party hat. I followed Madam Red downstairs. The others stood and watched from above. I was smiling until I saw her. She was stood waiting at the door. She had long black hair and she had a fair complexion.

"Sebastian, this is Jenifer," Madam Red referred to the woman in front of me.

"Oh. Hello. It's been a long time, my how you have grown." she said in a tender voice. I blinked.

"Who are you?" I asked out of concern, I didn't remember meeting someone like her.

"Oh, forgive me. I am your mother." She smiled.

"You. You're the whore that left me, not knowing if I was going to survive or not." I suddenly became very angry.

"Don't be like that. I wanted what was best for you," she tried to explain.

"What was best for me was to be with my mother. Did you even care if I lived?" I questioned.

"Of course I did," she shouted back.

"Yes, well, I would like you to know that I had a horrible childhood. When I was seven I went and lived with a man who abused me, then my next home I was treated as a servant and finally I was bullied because I was a foster child and I wanted to kill myself. So thank you very much but now I have a life and I don't need you," I bowed to her and turned to leave.

"I think it was a bad idea to come here," Madam Red told her.

"Yes I quite agree," she answered.

"So do I," I said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"Hey come on, it'll be okay," Alois said giving me a hug.<p>

"I know, but I just don't understand why she wanted to come and see me now," I thought to myself.

"Hey how is your house hunt going?" I asked Claude.

"It's going good, there is a house that Alois and I like and with my inheritance and Alois's we would have more than enough to buy it," he said looking up from his laptop.

"Ah yes, that's the point. It's your birthday, let's celebrate" Undertaker said, my birthday party resumed.

"Hey Ciel, can I speak to you?" Lizzy asked. He nodded, as the rest of us watched from the small sitting room off from the hall where everyone was celebrating like they did for Ciel. Lizzy and Ciel came towards us.

"You ready?" Grell asked

"Yes," I smiled. _Not really I am nervous, like really nervous._

They entered the room and Ciel looked puzzled.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing we just wanted to get away from the crowd." Alois spoke up. He was lounging of the sofa.

"Ciel, can we talk?" I asked, very seriously.

"Sure," he agreed. We walked out of the French door things on to the small patio.

"You see Ciel I wanted to talk to you about us. I think…" before I could finish Ciel put his hand up.

"Stop, if you're going to break up with me just do it, I don't need some long explanation of 'it's me not you' shit," Ciel said rather moodily. Everyone else was watching in the windows.

"No, I love you Ciel," I said.

"What?" Ciel looked at me in shock.

"I have said it before," I stated.

"Yes but never like that, and please get up," he said putting his hand on my shoulders.

"Ciel, marry me?" I finally asked.

"Excuse me?" he questioned me.

"Will you marry me?" I asked again. Ciel was in shock, he looked like he had frozen.

"Ciel please say something, I am worrying here," I panicked; _had I picked the wrong time?_

"Okay, let me get this right you want me to marry you?" Ciel replied cautiously.

"I understand, it's too early and I was stupid to ask," I said in defeat

"You idiot, of course I will marry you," Ciel laughed.

"You should see your face," Ciel was in fits of laughter. I got up and hugged him and I could feel him smile in my shoulder. We could hear Lizzy and the other cheering from the windows, as we turned to look at them they were all happy and clapping, Alois was doing some weird victory dance and Undertaker was hugging Lizzy from behind. I took his hand and place a ring in the shape of a crown on his ring finger. He smiled and held my shirt. With a warm smile on his face he pulled me forward, our lips connected in a sweet but gentle kiss.

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to do?" Alois asked sitting on the floor of the library.<p>

"Well, Sebby is going to open his presents," Undertaker chuckled.

"Fine," I said holding out my hands.

"Here this is from me and Freckles," Lizzy smiled. I opened the gift to find a new BVB t-shirt.

"Thanks," I smiled and hugged them both.

"Here, from me and Claude," Will gave me a box.

"Woo, an empty box," I joked. I opened it to find a new watch, black with very small flat studs on the watch strap. The watch face had a red light so I could see it in the dark.

"Thanks guys," I said giving them both the awkward one armed hug.

"And this is from me and Grell," Undertaker giggled. I opened the small box and laughed. It was a black photo frame with a small coffin in the right hand corner and a chain saw in the top left hand corner. The picture was of us all at the Halloween costume. The second gift in the box was another photo frame. It was black with a skull at the bottom in the middle. The photo was of me and Ciel. He was sitting in his king's chair and I stood at the side of him with my hand on my chest.

"They're great," I smiled. Grell hugged me and Undertaker shook my hand.

"Here, this is from me, Bard, May-Rin and Madam Red," Finny laughed and gave me my next gift. It was the box set of the anime of the manga I had been reading. I laughed.

"So that's where the idea for Halloween came from," Ciel laughed.

"Well I thought why not, I could pull off being the demon butler," I giggled.

"Open mine," Alois whined.

"Do I have to?" I whined back. I opened his gift. It was a pair of new studded boots, with chain on the front.

"Thanks Alois. Now I can kick your butt better," I joked. Everyone was giggling.

"Mine's last," Ciel said in my ear from behind me. I turned my head slightly.

"Okay, maybe later I can un-wrap you?" I whispered seductively.

"You will have to wait and see," Ciel breathed in my ear making me shudder. I opened the box he gave me. It was a small statue of the demon butler from the manga I was reading. In his hands were his classic silver dinner knifes.

"Hey, he does look a little like you," Alois said inspecting the statue.

"That's why I can cosplay him brilliantly," I said slyly.

"Ah Sebastian you have a letter," Lizzy announced giving me the white envelope.

"Oh goodie," I said sarcastically. I opened the letter to find another small envelope; inside that one was a ticket to see BVB.

"Oh my fucking god, you didn't," I was ecstatic.

"And we all have one too, so you are not alone," Ciel told me. The concert was about a week after graduation.

"And it is a brilliant way to finish off the foster home," Grell said sitting next to will on the sofa. While we were chatting I noticed Will slyly put an arm on Grell's lower back. I smiled and didn't say anything; I didn't want to spoil it.

* * *

><p>"Well spin the dial," Ciel shouted at Alois who was spinning the dial for us.<p>

"Okay," he spun the dial.

"Sebastian, left foot green," he shouted.

"At least I have long legs," I laughed.

"Yep and you have to be underneath me" Ciel laughed.

"Ciel is going to top," Claude shouted.

"Okay just tell me what I have to do," Lizzy screamed. I nearly had her chest in my face and Finny was in an awkward position.

"Right hand red," Alois shouted. Lizzy tried to move and fell straight onto my face which caused me to fall and Ciel who had been leaning on me to come down with me, with Ciel falling Finny fell as well.

"Fail," Undertaker yelled. We were having a good time. This had been the best birthday I had ever had.

We all went back to our rooms.

* * *

><p>"Well do I get to un-wrap you now?" I questioned Ciel, wrapping my arms around him.<p>

"Yes you may," he leaned back. I pulled his shirt above his head. He turned to face me as I pulled my shirt off. He unbuckled my belt and unzipped my jeans. I got on my knees and removed Ciel's trousers and his boxers. I slowly pulled my hands down his chest. I rubbed and played with his pink buds from a few minutes and then carried on down his front, when I reached his waist I moved my hands round his back. My hands landed just above his bottom and then I brought my hands back round to his front and slowly started to stroke his member.

"Ah," he moaned. I replaced my hands with my mouth. I bobbed my head and sucked as I reached the head. Ciel tangled his hands into my hair. After a while I released his cock from my mouth with a pop.

"Why did you stop?" he asked me trying to get is breathing back to normal.

"Get on all fours," I said

"What?" he said in disbelief.

"You are the queen's guard dog, right? Well, then get down on all fours like a dog," I said with authority. Ciel turned and got down on his hands and knees.

"Can we put my cover underneath me, I don't want carpet burns." he asked. I laid his cover on the floor and he crawled onto of it, sticking his backside in the air. I removed my boxers, my manhood stood proudly. I stalked over to Ciel. I got the tube of lube from the drawers in front of Ciel and prepared him. I slide two fingers in first, after a few thrusts I added a third finger.

"Please Sebastian …I…I want you," Ciel pleaded. I removed my fingers and positioned my cock in front of his entrance. I slowly pushed myself in all the way.

"Ah…so…so…go…good," he whined. I started thrusting painfully slow.

"Faster," Ciel moaned and pushed himself back so he met my thrust with a loud slap. I grabbed hold of his hair, holding it tight but not tight enough to hurt him.

"I am in charge tonight," I told him. He just whined. I let go of his hair and slid myself out.

"What? Don't stop," he complained. I reach to the drawers again and got out the collar and lead that Ciel had bought.

"Well, I didn't know someone likes things like this," I said showing Ciel what I meant.

"Well…you see I always wanted to try," he tried to say innocently.

"Well then let us try," I replied. I put the collar on Ciel and attached the leash. Holding the lead tight I slide back into Ciel.

"Ngh…" Ciel moaned. I started to move fast and hard, always making sure I held the lead so Ciel couldn't let his head drop.

"More…more…" Ciel yelled out.

"More you say?" I thrust faster, holding his hips and the lead. The sound of skin slapping, harsh breathing and moaning filled our room.

"Ciel," I moaned, he was tight still and that was something I liked.

"Fuck…ha…harder," he nearly screamed. I slammed into him with as much force I could manage. When I hit his prostate, that was it, he was writhing in pleasure underneath me. I could feel that he was near his limit. I reached around him and started to stroke him. Within a few moments he came. Spilling himself all over the cover. I pulled out.

"Y…you…ar…aren't finished," Ciel tried to say over his labored breathing.

"Turn around and come here," I demanded, while stroking myself.

"Let me cum in that pretty little mouth of yours," I said in a slow seductive tone. Ciel removed my hand from my dick and took me into his mouth. I was too big to fit in his mouth completely so he wrapped his hands around the base and just sucked. After a few sucks I jolted into his mouth and came. He swallowed everything after I removed myself from his mouth.

"Well can you take this off, so I can have a wash and then we can sleep," Ciel asked. I undid the collar and followed him to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Tonight was the best. Who knew you could play master?" Ciel said. We were lying in my bed hugging.<p>

"Well I wanted to be master, you can't always be in charge," I laughed.

"Love you," he said with a yawn.

"Love you to, Ciel Michaelis," I whispered.

"I like it," Ciel mumbled before falling to sleep.

"I do to," I whispered and fell to sleep myself.

* * *

><p><strong>well there you go. like i said add me on facebook and please if you have any ideas on what you want me write next please go ahead and tell me. read and review.<strong>

**goth3112 and mr blackjack the bird killer.**

**p.s if you want to see a pic of my beautiful cat go on my facebook. remember Thorn winter**


	15. graduation

**yes only 5 more chapters, i'm sorry guys. anyways tanks to bunnygirl2012. i would love it if some one drew sebastian and ciel wearing what i described them wearing in chapter 3 when they go out. so enjoy my little ones. i am kinda high on cake and seeing my girl soon. oh how i want speech ciel gives is the speech i gave when i finished high school. any way please read on, go enjoy.**

**i don't own kuroshitsuji not matter hom much i want to. i only own this story :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

"Sebastian, how does this hat sit?" Ciel asked me as I sorted out my robe.

"Here," I said sorting it out for him.

"Nervous?" he questioned.

"Yeah, you?" I asked back looking into his eyes.

"Yep, well it's not every day are you chosen to be valedictorian," he smiled. I put my cap on and we left to meet the gang in the library.

* * *

><p>"Yo, you look smart," Alois said as Undertaker came in.<p>

"Yeah well glasses are all the way today and Sebastian a dog collar, really?" he said looking at me.

"What I always wear one and today is no different," I answered. Every one chuckled.

"Well, while we are here we should give everyone their gifts," Lizzy announced.

I got a cat plushy from Grell, a gothic styled long black coat from Lizzy and Undertaker, Claude and Will got me a poster of the manga I was addicted to - _it was of my favorite character _- and Ciel and Alois got me the best gift of all. They had paired together to get me a complete new stereo system for my car.

"Well if you are driving us to our new house we need some good music," Ciel laughed.

Grell gave Claude and Will their gifts; they got Grell a new long red coat for if he wants to go out in the rain. I gave Grell his gift it was pair of new red heeled boots; I gave Lizzy her pink new clutch bag making she was very happy. I got Will and Claude new picture of us all on holiday at the beach. I gave Undertaker a book of the history of autopsy - _he had borrowed that book from the library about 6 times already _- and Alois got the album he had wanted for ages. Ciel's face to his gift was the best, in the end I got him the glass chess set.

* * *

><p>"Right we need to line up in last name order please," Mrs. Smith called out to us.<p>

"Right where have you been?" she asked us all.

"We were having our last gang meeting," Ciel said.

"Well okay then, right Karate Ashford you need to be at the front with the A's." she shouted out we looked around; we didn't know any one by that name.

"It's me guys," Undertaker said waving to us.

"Well see you later," he laughed.

"Next I want, Claude Faustus. You need to be with the F's," Mrs. Smith told us. Claude saluted us and went to his space in the line.

"Next," she continued, "I want Sebastian Michaelis and Elizabeth Middleford please. You two are next to each other." Lizzy and I went to our spaces.

"Why do I feel like a preschool child?" Lizzy complained. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Can I have Ciel Phantomhive next please?" we heard Mrs. Smith shout.

"No, you can't he is Sebastian's," Alois shouted out. Everyone laughed.

"I am going to miss this," Lizzy said sadly.

"Hey no worries we will all still stay friends," I said putting my arm around Lizzy in a comforting manner.

"You know you're like my brother Edward, but I haven't seen him since I was six," Lizzy told me. _Wow you think I'm like a big brother_.

"Now William Spears and Grell Sutcliff," Mrs. Smith yelled to Grell and Will.

"And finally Alois Trancy, you go there," she told him.

"Everyone will miss this place and it is your choice to come back and visit but I shall let you know, no matter what you do, the foster home will always be there to help you," Tanaka told us. We all applauded and then he started to call up people up.

When Undertaker was up he bowed, the gang applauded loudly, I whistled. Next was Claude he took off his glasses and bowed, again we all applauded loudly and this time I whistled and Alois yelled his usual 'woo'. Then it was me. As I went up I bowed and then kissed Mrs. Smith on the hand. The gang applauded loudly again and Ciel whistled along with Alois. Next was Lizzy she curtsied and waved. I wolf whistled. Then it was Ciel, we all stood up and applauded. He laughed and bowed. Then it was Will he was pretty boring but we applauded like we did the rest of our gang. Grell was funny; he blew a kiss to the crowd. Alois saluted every one and that was it for our gang. That was it from our gang.

* * *

><p>"We will now here from Ciel Phantomhive," Tanaka said. We all concentrated on the stage. Ciel took his place and began.<p>

"Graduation is a meaning and memorable part in our lives. We all came to the foster home at different points in our lives but we all leave at the same point, together. Our choices are now our own from here on out and we have to make our way by ourselves. We will always remember the foster home as the place here we met lifelong friends and where we had the time of our lives with our friends, but now is the time to grow up and take our part in the world," Ciel said we were all listening intensely, his face expression changed into a smile.

"That means no more tying people up naked, Sebastian" he said we laughed, I stood up a bowed.

"It also means no throwing people in fountains William and Claude, Alois was not happy," Ciel laughed and so did everyone else at the memory.

"Also it means finding your own way and style, unlike Lizzy and Grell who tried being spies," Ciel carried on.

"As we get older we will start to look back at our time here and understand why we were told off for stupid things, not mentioning any names, Grant," Ciel said mischievously.

"As we leave here we take away the memories of happiness, hardship, laughter and sadness but we have all shared them one way or another. So I say this to you all never forget your time here because one day you may be in need of someone and this place will be here as Tanaka has said, the foster home will always be there to help," Ciel finished off and every one stood up and applauded. We all sat back down not expecting what was to come next. - The younger classes where all there as well to say goodbye to us and to prepare themselves for what was to come next in their lives.

"As everyone knew I was the leader of a gang called the Phantomhive puppies and we battled with another group lead by Joker. Well I would like to give out a few awards if that is okay Mr. Tanaka?" Ciel asked. Tanaka nodded and stood up ready to help.

"Well first I would like to ask from the young class, Joker to come onto the stage." Ciel asked. People applauded as joker made his way up.

"We have never really got on but now it is time, this manor is phantom hive manor, my family's home and I lent it to Tanaka for the foster home so I would always be king, but now I am leaving so I pass on the role of keeping everyone safe and being in charge of the new people to you. You may now move into the manor," Ciel handed over the keys to our room to Joker. Joker was dumbstruck but smiled.

"Thanks Phantomhive, I will never forget you"

"Next I want to award Bardroy the award for worst cook in the history of cooking," Ciel laughed. Everyone cheered and laughed as Bard took his award.

"Next I want to award the award of Best Prefect to William Spears, as some of you may know he is very proper but he does have a fun side," Ciel laughed. Will went and collected his award.

"Next I want to award Sebastian Michaelis," Ciel said. I was shocked and had to blink twice.

"He has only been here for little over a year and so much has happened but he has done the best to help everyone out and not to mention the idea man of our gang for the last year." Ciel laughed and handed me a glass award saying idea man. I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear.

"And lastly I want to give Undertaker an award. Not only did he creep everyone out that came here and proceed to make people coffins and lock people in them some of you may know the mystery of one of the garages collapsing, well we all sneaked out and Undertaker drove right through one of the garages so here is the award for Best Undertaker," Ciel told us all. Undertaker was laughing away. That was it for graduation, it was finished.

* * *

><p>"Hey" Ciel said as he joined everyone at the party.<p>

"That was the best speech I have ever heard," Alois said.

"Thanks, it took me forever to write it," Ciel laughed.

"Oh everyone I have something to tell you," Lizzy said.

"Well what it is?" Grell said getting impatient.

"Well you know I haven't been very well. Well I had a test done and Undertaker," Lizzy began. Undertaker looked at her with big eyes.

"You're gonna be a daddy," Lizzy said happily. We were all happy for them. Undertaker hugged Lizzy tightly.

"Right then guys, can I have a picture of the famous Phantomhive Puppies?" Madam Red asked us as she held her camera as she walked over to us.

"Sure," Claude laughed. We all stood in our formation and this time William agreed to be classed as a Phantomhive Puppy. This was it for the foster home. After the party we all got our things and said goodbye.

* * *

><p>Lizzy and Undertaker where the first to leave in Undertaker's car; <em>Lizzy didn't have one. <em>

"Well call me when you get to your destination," Ciel told Lizzy.

"We sure will. And we will see you next week for BVB concert," she laughed. Lizzy gave us all a hug and got in the car, we waved them off. Then it was William, Claude and Alois's turn.

"So what's happening?" Ciel asked.

"Well Will has nowhere so I can't let my brother go homeless," Claude said. We waved them off. Claude and Alois got in Claude's car and William in his. Lastly was Grell.

"Hey so where are you going?" I asked.

"Oh Madam Red said I could go back and live with her, so that's where I am going," Grell said happily. We said good bye to Madam Red and Grell.

"Well now it's us," Ciel said. We waved bye to everyone else and that was it. We left in my car.

"So where to my Lord?" I asked.

"Sebastian, let's go home," Ciel laughed. I put in the coordinates into my G.P.S and we were off.

I was really going to miss this place but now I was going to help Ciel with his business. So foster home fare well.

* * *

><p><strong>there you go. hope you liked, please read and review and if you haven't already, cheek me out on facebook Thorn winter.<strong>

**loves you all if you review.**

**goth3112 - eating cake**


	16. Grell and William's new life

okay so here is the next chapter. thanks to bunnygirl2012 who has helped me out alot with my storie's. and if you haven't already cheek out my one shot calming down the young master. and if another little thing, if any one wants to draw me any fan art, please do so. and send it to my via facebook (thorn winter).

so i don't own any of kuroshitsuji, i just own this story and my OC.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Our lives didn't end there; we made quite a life for ourselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Grell's POV<strong>

"Mr. Sutcliff, Lacy is having trouble," Alan shouted to me over the hustle and bustle.

"I am on my way," I shouted back.

"Right Shelly please be very careful," Gemma told Shelly.

"Oh hey Mr. Sutcliff," Shelly waved to me.

"Hi. How are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, well Shelly is having a little trouble with the hat but it's fine," Gemma told me. I smiled and nodded to her.

"Right. What is the problem, Lacy?" I asked as I got to Alan and Lacy.

"Well, the seam on the side has come undone," Lacy said sadly.

"No worries, Grell Sutcliff is here, right. Alan I need pins and a needle and thread." I told them both, Alan ran off to get what I needed.

"Well everyone is ready for tomorrow," Donna told me.

"What would I do without you?" I asked myself.

"Nothing. Well tomorrow you need to be here at 6.30am," Donna started to tell me.

"6.30 in the morning," I said in disbelief.

"Yes, well you are the one in charge. Then your helpers will start to arrive at 7. They will be Gemma, Alan, your apprentices, your make-up and hair people. Francesca and Lucy will arrive at 8 and start to set up. Your girls will arrive at 10 and the boys at 10.30." Donna gave me the download.

"Who are my girls and boys?" I asked looking over the run list.

"Your girls are Shelly, Lacy, Courtney and Chantell. Your boys are Mitch, Mark, Luke and Frank," she gave me the list.

"Okay and they all know what is happening?" I asked looking over the list.

"Yes," Donna replied.

"Here you are, Mr. Sutcliff," Alan said handing me the things I had requested. I smiled and began pinning the seam.

"Right, you can take the dress off." I told Lacy.

"Oh and wont your boyfriend mind?" she joked.

"Nah, he is probably teaching as I speak," I laughed. She removed the dress and got her robe.

"Right Alan hold onto the dress while I sew," I told him.

"Okay sir," he was a very happy person. I came across Gemma and Alan last year; they were studying to become fashion designers and they were looking around for apprenticeships.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back.<strong>

"One cappuccino," the lady at the counter shouted.

"That's me," I shouted back. I was in disguise. I wore no red, for people would know who I was.

I sat down with my drink and the waitress came up to me.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, she looked bored. I had been following her and Alan for about a week. You see in the last 4 years I had become a fashion icon, my brand was red, and everything I did had some type of red involved. I wanted apprentices that were different and wanted to work to their full potential.

"You could tell me what type of apprenticeship you are looking for, this job doesn't fit you," I replied, she was in shock.

"Who are you?" she asked. I motioned for her to come closer

"Grell Sutcliff," I whispered.

"You're joking," she laughed.

"No, I would like a slice of apple pie and for you to come to this address," I said and gave her my address of my studio on a bit of paper.

"Who is that?" one of the girls asked her, she lied perfectly.

"My ex," she laughed.

After there I went to the library where I knew Alan went.

"Hey you are Alan Hall right?" I asked the blond haired boy with glasses sat at the table with a book on fashion through the ages.

"Yes, may I ask who you are?" he replied.

"Oh I am Grell Sutcliff," I said quite calmly.

"No way," he replied.

"Watch," I said as I removed my hat and my hair fell down my back. I removed the sun glasses and the horrible green coat to reveal my lovely red one. People automatically stared.

"Sir," Alan said standing and bowing.

"Please. No need, I am right in knowing that you are looking for an apprenticeship?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Well am I also correct that your particular fashion is a mixture between red and pink?" I asked again he nodded his head.

"Well please follow me, we're going to my studio, I would like you to be one of my apprentices." I told him the smile on his face said it all. And that was how I found, Alan and Gemma.

**End of flash back.**

* * *

><p>It was the day for my fashion show; my new line was Candy Red in the Summer.<p>

"Well you are here on time," Gemma laughed as she came into the London Somerset house.

"What do you mean?" I pretended to sound hurt.

"You know what we mean," Alan laughed. After every one arrived and had their correct set of clothes to wear, each modal had about 4 outfits. Alan and Gemma were to wear a suite I had personally designed for them. It was about 8.30pm and we had 40minuets before the event started. I could hear everyone taking their seats

"Erm I'm looking for," I heard a man start to say.

"Will," I shouted and ran to him. He kissed me sweetly.

"You need to get your seat before they fill up." I told him. Will and I had been together for about 3 years now.

"Yeah I know I just wanted to see you." he told me.

* * *

><p>The music started, the bass banged and I could feel the vibrations in my feet. The girls were fabulous. The announcer who happened to be my personal assistant Donna, announced what each of the designs were and of what they were made of. Then it was our turn.<p>

"Are you sure?" Alan asked he was clearly nervous.

"Yes, I want you to have a go to. You aren't going to be my apprentices forever, but if you considered working for me as extra designers I wouldn't mind," I told them.

"But you design the clothes," Gemma said.

"Yes, but one day I will need someone to help me with new ideas." I told them shrugging. They both hugged me.

"I take that as a yes," I breathed.

"Okay, no more hugging," Donna stated as she came to tell us that it was our turn. We walked out. Donna announced us.

"Now, taking stage are the apprentices that have helped with this evenings designs, Gemma and Alan." everyone clapped. Alan was wearing a red shirt with pink waist coat and tie with pink trousers and red shoes. Gemma wore a red suite with pink shirt and pink shoes. I was wearing my Halloween costume for I had become rather popular for it. I remembered the Halloween party; that was a fun night. I wonder what everybody was up to now.

* * *

><p><strong>William's POV.<strong>

"Come now, what does that equal?" I asked my students. I had become one of London's best home school tutors and on a Friday night I taught a class of 37 students Latin. I was enjoying life and best of all me and Grell finally got together. I had his fashion show in about 4 hours.

"Sir I am stuck again," Casey told me. Right now I was teaching Casey and Declan Joyce, children of a West End actress. They were interesting children, Declan was 12 and Casey was 11. I had been teaching them for the last 4 months. I wanted to go and see Grell.

"Mr. Spears, you may go, I believe you have something important this afternoon," Kelly Joyce told me, -she was the actress - as she entered the teaching room.

"Thank you, and work on it and I will look over your work tomorrow, don't forget your homework," I told them as I left. I threw my bags in my car - _it wasn't a flashy one like Grell's, he had a Red Dodge Viper, I had a black Vaxual _- and got in. I went home to change.

Where we lived wasn't very big. We lived in a penthouse, it was ultra-modern and underneath us was Grell's studio. We lived just around the corner from his were house where he worked and created his designs. I threw my coat and bags onto the sofa and looked around. We had photos of us together and of Grell and Gemma and Alan. The last photo on the wall near our room was of me, Grell, Claude, Alois, Lizzy and Undertaker at Sebastian and Ciel's wedding. It was fun. I wonder what everyone was up to now days. I looked at the time and got ready. I pick up my coat and headed out to the show.

* * *

><p>The place where the fashion show was held was huge.<p>

"Erm excuse me I am looking for," I began to ask someone but was cut off my Grell running for me.

"Will," he shouted clashing into me. I kissed him as he reached me.

"You need to get your seat before they fill up." he told me.

"I know I wanted to see you," I told him.

"Looking nice, Gemma," I shouted to her.

"Thanks William," she shouted back.

"Right, I am gonna go sit down and here don't lose this. It's for our three year anniversary tomorrow," I handed his a ticket to see Phantom of the Opera.

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Well that was good," I told him as we got back.<p>

"Yes, now you know what I was working on," Grell told me.

"Oh we have a letter." Grell said looking in the letter bin.

"Well what does it say?" I shouted as I put his flowers into a vase.

He opened the letter and began to read.

'_Dear Grell Sutcliff, _

_You are invited to…_'

* * *

><p><strong>so there it is. please read and review. thank you all so much for the reviews i have had.<strong>

**Goth3112**


	17. new life for the others

**so here is the next chapter. thanks to bunnygirl2012. so i am feeling lonely, please add me on face book. talk to me, be my friend. if you haven't already cheek out my one shot 'calming down the young master'**

**i don't own kuroshitsuji i just own this story and my OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Alois's POV**

"Hey Claude, what time is the delivery?" I shouted to Claude. Claude and I had made our name by opening a new fashion boutique in London. It was called the Mermaids Pearl. We had lines of famous fashion designers clothes and makeup and perfume but our bestselling stuff was Grell's line. We had one whole corner dedicated to his work. We saw them twice a month and we talked on the phone quite a lot, we also talk to Lizzy and Undertaker, Sebastian and Ciel on the phone to. I miss them all so much.

"Erm, I think it's at 9 tonight," Claude said to me from the phone. Today was a slow day. After tomorrow we will have an influx of people after Grell's new line of clothing. We have the banners up saying coming soon. We were excited because Grell would be here and we would see him and Will. We missed them so much. I looked at the photo on my desk; it was of us at the beach with our gang. We all haven't changed much over the years. I sat back and closed my eyes remembering how we use to play pranks on people, how Sebastian use to take the Mick out of Mrs. Smith. I miss our favourite teachers May and Bard. I wonder what they're up to.

"Lucca, please come back," Claude shouted. Lucca came running into my office.

"Now, now you know if you chase him, he will think you're playing," I told Claude as I picked up Lucca. I gave Claude a kiss and Lucca yelped. For a puppy he was very intelligent.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back<strong>

"What about a cat?" I asked Claude

"No, you need something more childlike," Claude laughed. It was then as we walked past the pet shop that I saw the cute little, Chihuahua. He was white and the way he looked at me reminded me of the way Lucca use to look at me.

"You want him?" Claude asked me. It was my 20th birthday.

"Yes," I looked at him he nodded and within an hour I had the baby Chihuahua asleep in my arms. He was so tiny.

**End of flash back.**

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I forget," Claude said hugging me and Lucca. Looking at the Chihuahua made me think of Ciel. I wonder what they are up to.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Claude POV <strong>

"So what do you want to watch tonight?" I asked Alois.

"I have no idea," he answered tickling Lucca.

"Well it is your turn to choose a film," I reminded him walking out of his office. I looked down from the balcony to the floor. We were having a slow day. I couldn't wait to see Will; I missed him.

"Sir, where did you want these?" Emily asked holding a box of new shades of lipstick from Max Factor.

"Oh just over there, we will be restocking later on. We are closing early today because of Grell coming," I told her with a smile. She smiled and took the box to where I had pointed. I felt content.

"Letters for you and Mr. Trancy," Angela told us. She was our receptionist you could say.

"Thanks," I took the letters and headed back to Alois.

* * *

><p>"Hey we have some letters," I told him.<p>

"Wow they look fancy," he remarked. The letters were black and on the back in the left hand corner was a pair of devil horns.

"Well open yours," Alois said.

I opened my letter and read.

'Dear Claude Faustus

You are invited to …'

* * *

><p><strong>Undertakers POV<strong>

Well I did what I wanted. I opened my own undertaker business.

"Well she was a lovely girl and I will take good care of her for you," I told the mother of a girl that had died by a hit and run driver. After sorting the girl out, I shut up shop for the night and headed home.

"I'm home," I called coming through the door.

"Daddy," my little girl shouted as I came into the kitchen.

"Hey" lizzy said, she was baking.

"Smells good. what you been making?" I asked.

"Well we did start by making chocolate cake, but then that became chocolate and glasses," Lizzy told me. I looked at Bell.

"You dropped your glasses?" I asked her.

"It was an accident," she told me. She had silver hair tied into two plats and she had her mother's green eyes.

"Ow, move, that is assault," Lizzy told her bump.

"Kicking?" I asked.

"No your son has moved and has his foot in my ribs." she all but growled. Lizzy was about seven months pregnant.

"Oh yeah don't forget, we are picking up your ring tomorrow," I told her as I took Bell into the living room. I had proposed to Lizzy last month, the ring was the ring the mother who looked after me had given me. It needed resizing so it fit Lizzy's finger.

"We have a letter," Lizzy shouted to me. I read it letter.

'_Dear Undertaker and Lizzy Middleford_

_You are invited to…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Lizzy POV<strong>

"Really Bell?" I asked my little girl. All I had done was go to the toilet and she had somehow mixed her glasses into the cake mixture.

"Brilliant, that was your new pair. Well you will have to wear the boring pair of glasses," I told her.

"No I don't want to," Bell screamed.

"Listen here. I am not going to buy you a stupid pair of glasses that you can't see out of, forget it. The world does not revolve around you," I shouted at her. This had been the 8th pair of glasses in the last 2 months, but oh no she wanted a pair of Disney princess glasses that were way out of our price range.

"If you don't start behaving daddy will put you in a coffin," I told her. She was a strange one. Monsters and scary thing scared Bell like they would any normal 4 year old but dead bodies, no that's a different story all together. She had her father's sense of humor plus the creepy laugh.

"I'm home," Undertaker shouted as he came through the door. Bell ran to him.

"That's right go to your dad," I said to myself.

* * *

><p>"Well are we going?" Undertaker asked me when bell was asleep.<p>

"Yeah, I'm sure Mrs. Hill will look after bell for the weekend and plus it's a chance to get away," I said thinking of our next door neighbor who had been like a grandma to Bell.

"Well we shall have to ask her tomorrow." he said as I got up.

"Where you going?" he then asked.

"Bed, I am tired." I replied. He smiled and turned the lights off. _I guess he was coming to bed to_.

* * *

><p><strong>so there it was. i hope you liked, please read and review. <strong>

**Goth3112**


	18. new life for Ciel and Sebastian

**so here is chapter 18. no! only two more chapters left, how will i go on? i know i will write another story. so thanks to bunnygirl2012 and this chapter is dedicated to QueenEAC, who's review made me smile. so please go on read :).**

**i don't own kuroshitsuji i just own this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18.<strong>

"Harder Sebastian, harder," Ciel shouted.

"I am going as hard as I fucking can, why don't you put some work into it!" I growled back.

"I do work. The famous Earl Phantomhive," Ciel laughed.

"Hey Mr. Earl Phantomhive, I thought you married me and I am not your butler," I stopped what I was doing

"Hey don't stop," Ciel whined.

"Anyway yes I did marry you, but I will always be known as Earl Ciel Phantomhive to the queen. As for you being my butler, I do love it when you wear that costume," Ciel explained.

"Now is not the time for that," I sighed and carried on with my previous actions.

"Come on," I shouted in frustration.

_*bang* _I kicked the car.

"What the fuck was that?" Ciel yelled turning to look at me. We had broken down on our way to work. I had bought myself a nice Jaguar convertible sports car. It was lovely. She was only a year old; I had bought her straight from the show room. It was black and shiny; the best thing was the roof could come back up if it was raining. The insides were very nice to, the material was black and I had red lighting_._

"Oh come on, stupid fucking car," I screamed again.

"Well you knew she was ill, and I already said she needed some work," Ciel said smugly.

"You challenged me to drive my car. What was it you said 'if you can't drive her then I will' so don't complain," I said while trying to push my poor car. Ciel had a nice Mazda rx8. Ciel was still short but as he grew his head now came up to my collar bone.

"Can you please get out and help me push?" I pleaded.

"Fine," Ciel said climbing out. I removed my jacket so I was left in my trousers with my white shirt and waist coat. I had my sleeves rolled up and my tie undone. Ciel was wearing blue. He removed his jacket and helped push.

"Fuck, move car," Ciel yelled.

"She has a name," I said using my strength.

"I am not shouting 'move princess' it's just stupid," Ciel told me. We had lift off; my car was now parked at the side of the road.

"Call work, we aren't coming in," Ciel said. I got out my phone and tapped the screen.

"Hello?" a voice said from the other side.

"Hello, Lau. Ciel and I can't make it. We broke down," I told Lau. Lau was our receptionist at the company. He had one assistant call Ran-Mou.

"Okay sir. Did you want me to send a recovery firm?" Lau asked.

"Please," I said putting my hand on my forehead.

"Okay sir. Bye." Lau hung up.

"What's happening?" Ciel asked sitting in my car with sunglasses on.

"Lau is sending a recovery van." I told him getting in.

"You ruined you shoes," Ciel noted.

"Yeah I know," I replied taking off my shoes and replacing them with trainers. I leaned back in my car and clicked the button so the roof came up.

"What you doing?" Ciel asked watching the roof click into place.

"Come here," I beckoned him. He smiled and leaned over the center console. I put a hand on the back of his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Fuck I love it when you kiss me like that," Ciel smiled.

"Well we have to wait about 25 minutes," I noted looking at my watch.

"Well there goes the meeting today," Ciel moaned. He text Lau to reschedule the meeting for Tuesday. It was Friday so we had a long weekend and Mondays we didn't go into work.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck have you done?" Ciel shouted walking through the door to our mansion. I poked my head around the door to the living room to see a pillow in shreds and stuff all over.<p>

"What happened here?" I asked.

"Titan where are you?" Ciel shouted angrily. As he shouted that a small head popped out from underneath the coffee table.

"Look at this mess what did you…" Ciel started then stopped. He was staring at the wall. I came behind him to see what he was staring at. Right near the wall was a dead mouse.

"Oh I get it you were chasing a mouse. Good boy," I praised our lovely little cat. Titan was only a year old; Ciel had started taking medication to help with his allergies. On my 22nd birthday he had bought me a kitten. He was black and Ciel loved him to.

"Good boy," Ciel said picking up Titan and hugging him. He closed his eye to suppress the need to sneeze. I took Titan and went into the kitchen with him. I opened the back door and let him out.

"Well I guess we should clean up," Ciel said coming into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>*knock, knock*<em>

"I've got it," I said going to the door.

"Parcel for Mr. Michaelis," the postman said.

"Yep that's me" I said taking the box. He also gave me our post.

"What is it?" Ciel asked poking his head around the kitchen door.

"The new cake stand," I said holding up the parcel while looking at the letter. I put the rest down on the side and opened the letter.

"What's up?" Ciel asked cutting a slice of Victoria sponge.

"We have an invitation" I noted. Ciel smiled.

"What to?"

* * *

><p>"Fuck, what am I lying on?" I said as Ciel pushed me onto our bed. It was 4.35 in the afternoon.<p>

"Cat toy," I noted holding the cat ball.

"Never mind that," Ciel said batting it out of my hand. He pushed me back again and straddled me.

"Really now?" I questioned.

"Yes. I am horny," Ciel said with the evil glint in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Ah," Ciel moaned as he moved up and down on top of me. He had hand cuffed me to the bed so I was a bit helpless. But I loved it; it meant I could see every pretty little face he made. Some say that after marriage you love life softens but ours just got harder and more experimental. Also we did it a lot more.<p>

"Fuck…c…Ciel" I whined. I was loving this so much. His face was flushed and his look was of that of pure pleasure. Ciel leaned down so our lips could connect. His lips were soft. I licked his bottom lip so I could gain entrance, he opened his lips and our tongues battled. They danced and rubbed against each other. I bucked my hips as Ciel thrust downwards.

"Ah," he moaned breaking the kiss. He threw his head back. I kissed, licked and nipped at his exposed neck.

"Sebastian, my legs are getting tired," Ciel said heavily breathing.

"Undo the cuffs," I breathed in his ear and licked the outer shell. He undid the cuffs so we could switch positions. I got off the bed and pulled him to the edge. I thrust forwards and began pounding into him. The bed shifted so it began hitting the wall.

"S…Sebas…tain," Ciel yelled out. His eyes were closed, his cheeks flushed, mouth open so his lips made a small 'o' and his chest rose and fell fast. I pulled out and trust forward again hard.

"Ngh," Ciel was in pure happiness. My phone had to ring at that exact moment. I leant over Ciel so I could reach the bed side table, I read the screen.

"Fuck Ciel I have to answer it, try and be quiet." I told him. He nodded his head. I got back up and kept thrusting forward.

"Hello, Sebastian here." I answered the phone Ciel was biting a pillow to keep himself quiet.

"Ah Mr. Sebastian, we have had a small accident and may need your assistants." Finny told me.

About two years ago Ciel and I employed Finny, May, Bard and Freckles. They help with the business a great deal. You see Ciel had asked me to become a partner in the toy company and we had a store in town were Finny, Bard, May and Freckles worked.

"Finny I am a bit busy at the moment," I said trying to suppress my breathing. Ciel on the other hand was in pure ecstasy, I thrust forward at a different angle and hit Ciel's prostate. He couldn't keep quiet.

"Fuck," Ciel screamed out.

"What was that?" Finny asked.

"Look I am going to have to go. I am sure you can sort out the store room," I said and hung up. I began thrusting into Ciel's prostate, he was moaning and panting. I felt the tightening in my stomach and knew what was coming.

"Sebastian," Ciel screamed my name as he came all over his stomach.

"Ciel," I moaned out releasing into him. I panted and fell to the side of him.

"I want a shower, don't fall to sleep on me," Ciel said to me, he got up and walked over to the bathroom. After sex he always looked funny walking. I had experienced it twice. I had let Ciel take charge, I enjoyed it but I loved it more when I was thrusting instead of being thrust into. He closed the door. I got up and went to the wash basket and grabbed a towel and cleaned myself off. After that I went back to the bed. I couldn't help but drift off to sleep.

"Great," I heard Ciel say as my eyes closed.

* * *

><p>"Wake up," Ciel shook me.<p>

"But I don't want to," I complained, pulling the cover over my head.

"Come on its 12.45," Ciel told me. We had slept along time. I slowly got up and got out of bed, I stretched my muscles while Ciel was still lying in bed watching me.

"Did I ever tell you that you look great naked?" Ciel said. I turned to look at him.

"Once or twice before," I laughed and went to my drawers to get myself a fresh pair of boxers.

"Come on, we best get ready and get packed for next weekend." I told him.

"Sure, I never thought we would be going back there," Ciel said getting dressed.

"Yeah well it would be nice seeing every one, we did move out to the outskirts of London," I reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah I know," he laughed. After we were dressed we went down stairs. I fed Titan and Ciel got lunch. He still wasn't very good a cooking, but at least he tried. I don't think I could have lived without him. I picked up the letter again.

'_Dear Earl Ciel and lord Sebastian Michaelis,_

_You are invited to the foster home to stay from Friday 20__th__ to Tuesday 24__th__ for a reunion, it will be held in the honor of your class mate Chrystal who died three years ago. We hope that you will be able to make it. _

_You will be staying in your old rooms._

_Thank you._

_Tanaka. Head of the foster home.'_

Reading it I remember waking up three years ago to the news.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back<strong>

"Sebastian get up," Ciel shouted at me. My eyes shot open. Something was wrong he never woke me up like that. We were living in the town house at the time. I saw tears in his eyes. Something bad had happened. I went down stairs to be greeted by Madam Red, Lizzy, Undertaker, William, Grell, Alois and Claude. They all looked sad.

"What happened?" I asked panicked. We hadn't all met up like this since mine and Ciel's wedding.

"Chrystal Hallsly died this morning at 3.30," Madam Red told me. I was shocked Chrystal was the girl everyone had called Beast. Even though we were not friends she was still a classmate and I had fucked her once, out of pity because she had been rejected by Joker and I wasn't with Ciel at the time, I was still trying to get him. She had taken an overdose and died in her sleep.

"Fuck," was all I could say. I sat down on the floor. And we talked about when we were the Phantomhive Puppies and our battles with Joker and his gang. Lizzy told us how when she wasn't around Joker she was really sweet and nice.

**End of flash back.**

* * *

><p>"What's up?" Ciel asked putting his arms around my waist.<p>

"Just thinking," I said putting the letter down.

"Don't do that too much," he laughed.

"Oh ha, ha," I said sarcastically. I pulled him in front of me and kissed him.

"Hey, the toast will burn," he shouted.

"You did toast for lunch," I noted.

"Well I don't burn toast," Ciel said.

"Here throw it away I will take us out," I said grabbing my car keys.

"Car, broken," Ciel reminded me.

"Well I can drive yours?" I asked.

"Oh no. if I can't drive yours you can't drive mine," Ciel said walking past me grabbing his

* * *

><p><strong>so there is was. please read and review, i love hearing was you have to say, also what do you want me to write about next, love, hate, romance i don't mind, throw your ideas at me. <strong>

**Goth3112 **


	19. The reunion

**well here is chapter 19. sorry if it isn't as good as the others i have had a lot of stuff happening. thanks to bunnygirl2012. this chapter is dedicated to QueenEAC who's review made me smile again and also to bunnygirl2021 because they both made me smile through all the stuff that is happening.**

**i don't own kuroshitsuji i just own this story. **

**please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

"Why did it have to rain?" Ciel complained.

"Because the world hates us," I laughed. My car had finally been fixed; it was only a small thing so it didn't cost much. I was pretty happy about that.

"Hey, here we are," Ciel said excitedly, looking out the window.

"You know, Madam Red said something like that when I first came to the foster home," I smiled at the memory. It was raining heavily today, but had been raining a lot over the past few days, so we paid it no mind.

"Welcome, Ciel and Sebastian," Tanaka said shaking our hands.

"Please proceed to your old room," he laughed. We walked to our room, remembering everything that happened. Joker never moved into the house in the end, he said it was Ciel's and always would be.

"No way," Ciel said walking into our door.

"Fuck, it is still the same," I scratched the back of my head. Then we heard it.

"CIEL!" Alois shouted running straight into him.

"Hey," Ciel grunted as they landed on the floor.

"Hey," Claude said coming in.

"Hi guys," I smiled.

"Wow, you look nice," Alois said to me.

"Yeah, well I am in partnership with Ciel," I laughed.

"Hey," Ciel shouted again, Alois grabbed his hand.

"I just love looking at your ring, I wanna get married," the blonde complained. Claude coughed uncomfortably.

"Well, it's hard I can tell you that," Ciel laughed.

"Hey, and what's that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"Oh, I mean like buying everything for your house, the wedding, honeymoon, cars, if you want to have kids. You know, the normal things," Ciel explained sitting in his chair.

"Good to be back," I said lying down on my old bed.

"Hi everyone," Lizzy said poking her head in the door.

"Liz," we all yelled to together. She came in and the first thing noticed was the balloon like shape that was her stomach.

"What is it this time?" Ciel asked giving her belly a rub.

"Oh it's a boy, and Bell says hello uncle Ciel" Lizzy laughed.

"Congrats," I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, you look smart," Undertaker said.

"Yeah well, business and all and congrats on the wedding," Ciel said to them, a few minutes later Grell arrived.

"I'm here," he shouted bursting into our room with William.

"Grell," I shouted and ran to him. He hugged me and I picked him up. We all laughed.

"Just like the good old days," William laughed.

Lunch was boring as usual but we were all happy to be with each other.

"So, what's new?" I asked everyone.

"Well, me and Undertaker, are getting married and having another child. He has a business called The Undertakers. Other than that not much," Lizzy said taking a drink of her water.

"Well, as you know I am world famous. I have two new workers helping me design stuff and that's about it," Grell laughed and leaned on Will.

"Yeah, I am a very successful private tutor," Will told us.

"Claude and I have our own store and we have a doggy called Lucca," Alois smiled and held Claude's hand.

"What about you?" Claude asked us.

"Well, business is good; we have a store in London where, Finny, May, Bard and Freckles work. We have a cat called Titan," Ciel said drinking some of his wine.

"I though your allergic to cats?" William asked confused.

"Yes but I am taking medication," Ciel said. I smiled and looked over to the other tables, everyone was here. I missed this place at times but, everyone grows up.

"Well we all best get some sleep," Undertaker said noting the time.

"I didn't realize we had been here that long," I said standing up. It was now 11.30pm.

"So, what you wanna do?" Ciel asked me. I smiled.

"How about something for old time's sake?" I said seductively. Ciel got up and signaled me to come to the bathroom. I followed. He turned the water one and stripped. I got rid of my clothes too and got into the shower with him. I kissed him, and rubbed my hands around his body. He shivered when I began to kiss his neck. I turned him around to face the wall.

"Be careful," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Alois's POV<strong>

"So how much longer till we get there?" Claude asked. He had let me drive.

"Erm, we are here" I laughed as we pulled into the driveway. I saw the black jaguar, it looked nice.

"Welcome," Tanaka told us. We smiled and went to our room.

"Ha, your name is still on the wall." Claude laughed. I looked at the wall and saw in big purple letters 'Alois Trancy' I laughed. I had painted that there. After we settled in we went to Ciel's room.

"CIEL!" I shouted jumping on him. Claude came into their room just after me. We talked about marriage and stuff. Lizzy came next she was huge. I was excited for her and Undertaker. I was happy for everyone, but I wanted to marry Claude so bad but he was scared. He didn't want to be heartbroken. I understood, it hurt being heartbroken and it was not nice, but I couldn't believe he actually thought I would hurt him on purpose. Grell joined us next with William, and the gang was complete. I was a little disappointed, I was only taller than Ciel by about an inch now and we both over took Lizzy. I was excited to know that I was going to be a god parent, it would be fun. Lunch was cool and Grell went into designer mode. I talked with Ciel about how life was.

"Well, what to do now?" Claude said sitting on his bed.

"I can guess what the others are up to, well apart from Liz and Undertaker," I laughed, Claude got the idea. I love it when he pushes me down onto the bed. I was happy.

"If I ask you to marry me, you must always be there," Claude said, I smiled.

"Of course, I will. I love you and nothing can change that," I told him. I pulled him to me so we kissed. He held me and I put my arms around his neck. I loved him, and I want to be with him. When did I become such a sappy person, I thought. This reunion was staring to look up and I couldn't wait to see what the weekend had in store for us all.

* * *

><p><strong>Lizzy's POV<strong>

"How long till we get there?" I asked, even though it was raining, I was baking. Being pregnant and stuffed in a car for any length of time was not fun.

"Only ten minutes or so," Undertaker told me.

"Good," I said looking out the window. The house didn't change much; it still looked big and deigning to anyone. Tanaka greeted us and we took our things to our room. When we were ready we went to Ciel's room. They hadn't changed much either, although Ciel looked a little taller, he looked like he came up to Sebastian's collar bone.

"Hi ever one," I said to get their attention.

"Liz," they all shouted at me together I smiled. Everyone looked happy. Shortly after, Grell arrived. He got excited about the baby and insisted that he design the outfits for my wedding, like he had for Ciel and Sebastian.

After lunch Grell talked baby clothes with me and I told Sebastian that he could be god father to this one. Ciel, Grell are god parents to Bell so now it was Sebastian's turn and I told Alois that he was chosen to. I missed everyone but I was happy that everyone had a new life and that they were working.

"Ha, we have to sleep in single beds," I giggled at Undertakes face, he loved to snuggle up to me and put his arms around me. Now he had to sleep on his own.

"Ow," I held my belly.

"Take it he didn't like that idea either," Undertaker chuckled. We got changed and settled down.

"Hey, you asleep?" I asked Undertaker. I got no reply so I tried the nickname I had given him.

"Hey, Under," I said harshly.

"What?" he said muffled.

"I can't sleep, push the beds together," I demanded.

"If you can't remember the beds are bolted to the floor," he told me. Damn it, I thought.

"Come sleep on the floor next to me then," I told him.

"Fine, but if I have a bad back," he warned.

"You will feel like me," I giggled. He held my hand and we drifted to sleep like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Grell's POV<strong>

"Well, we are nearly there," William told me. We had taken his car; his trunk was bigger for the luggage.

"I can't wait," I said rubbing my hands together.

"Hey, this time I am definitely fucking you in our room," William told me.

"William, you don't swear," I said shocked and then laughed.

"Yep we missed out on all the young love," I laughed. The house still looked the same. When we arrived we greeted Tanaka and then took our things to our room.

"Where do you think they all are?" William asked.

"Ciel's room," I said running out the door. The halls hadn't changed either. I burst through Ciel's door.

"I'm here," I said throwing my hand up into the air.

"Grell," Sebastian shouted and ran to me. He picked me up. I was happy to be back with my friends. After lunch I started drawing up plans for Lizzy's dress and I talked with Ciel about the upcoming charity auction, and wanted to know if he was going, and if so I was designing his and Sebby's outfits. I loved doing stuff for friends.

"Well, today was fun," William said coming into our room.

"Yep, I missed everyone, but now, it's our time," I said grabbing hold of William's jacket. Our lips connected in tender kiss, I opened my mouth so William could explore my mouth. I moaned into the kiss which flipped all of William's switches. I was looking forward to what was to come.

"Grell," William moaned against my neck, as I put my hands into his trousers. I loved his voice; you would think that I was on the bottom all the time but that fact was, I was on top. I may look like bottom material but believe me I am not. I flip us and pull his trousers down.

"Are you ready William?" I asked him, my voice mischievous.

"Yes," he panted. I removed his clothes and he removed mine. We kissed and rubbed each other's bodies. I had learnt that William liked the gentleness of making love, so I always took my time and made it a gentle and sensuous as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>so there it was. please read and review. thank you<strong>

**Goth3112**


	20. Sebastian is the doctor

**well after my small rest i am back. here is chapter 20, i hope you like. thank you to bunnygirl2012. this chapter is dedacated to my friends who decided to go into labor at 1.36 in the morning. thank you Tilly.**

**i don't own kuroshitsuji.**

**please enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**2.45am**

"Ciel," I whispered. No movement. I swear that I heard something.

"Ciel," I spoke a bit louder.

"What?" he looked at me. I knew the dangers of waking Ciel up early.

"I heard something," I told him.

"And I hear you speaking," he said sarcastically. Then we heard it.

"UNDERTAKER!" we heard the scream. Ciel shot up in bed.

"What the fuck?" he said staring at the door.

"Was that Lizzy?" I looked at Ciel worriedly. We both got up and quickly got our PJs on. We were sleeping on the floor wrapped up in the covers that belonged to our beds; it was where we landed after the third round. We burst out of our door and ran straight into Grell and William.

"Whoa," Grell shouted, crashing straight into Ciel. Grell landed on top of Ciel and me and William smashed our heads.

"Fuck," Ciel whined.

"Sorry, are you two okay?" Grell asked, I could see the panic in his eyes.

"Yeah, did you hear…?" Ciel started to say when he was interrupted.

"FUCK, WAKE UP!" we heard Lizzy scream again. We were all off running. Alois and Claude joined us; Alois was running with his teddy.

"You still have a teddy?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, but now is not the time," Alois shouted, he seemed mature for once. We came to Lizzy and Undertaker's door, right as I grabbed the handle Undertaker flung the door open.

"Oh god, you're here," he said. He was panicky. We all came into the room to see Lizzy stuck.

"Hey, I sorta fell and I can't get up," Lizzy laughed.

"What are you like?" I smiled. I and Grell helped her up.

"Come we shall go to the library and have a drink to calm our nerves," Ciel said.

* * *

><p><strong>3.18am<strong>

"Hey, I think I am going to go back to bed," Lizzy told us, as she got up she froze. Her eyes looked panicked. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Liz what's wrong?" Grell asked. Undertaker looked at her and grabbed her arm.

"Hey love, what's the matter?" he asked her.

"My…my waters," she all but cried. _Fuck! _

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," Alois started bouncing up and down.

"Undertaker, snap out of it," William shouted at him.

"I'll get some warm water," Claude shouted.

"I will go and get lots of towels," William said soon after.

"Grell, help me lay Lizzy down, Ciel grab some pillows to help prop her up," I told them, I had seen this on a movie once.

"Undertaker?" I asked him. He wasn't standing up any more.

"What's wrong with him?" Ciel asked worriedly, putting pillows behind Lizzy.

"He did this with Bell," Lizzy said, and then she screamed. Ciel held her hand and Grell held the other. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Fuck, I'll call the ambulance," Alois shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>3.23am<strong>

"The roads are blocked," Claude said coming in with a bowel of hot water.

"Erm, we need some detol and antiseptic spray and whips, scissors bathed in the detol and antiseptic. We also need two of those clamps that the science teacher used to use for stopping blood when we did experiments," I instructed everyone. Alois was on the phone, Claude and William had run off to get the stuff. Grell had lied Undertaker down on the sofa. Ciel was holding Lizzy's hand and I had positioned her legs.

"Here, I got the claps and the scissors, I got the once from science so they are really sharp." Claude said giving them to me.

"Okay, I need a big blanket, and two bowls," I told him, he nearly ran into William as he came through the door.

"Here," he said passing me the rest of what I asked for.

"Right help me spread this towel on the floor," I told him.

"Ah," Lizzy screamed again and held Grell and Ciel's hands.

"Shh, it's alright. You did this once I am sure you can do it again," Ciel told her. Grell wiped her head with a cloth.

"Here is the rest," Claude said bursting through into the library.

"The phone lines not working," Alois shouted.

"Here," I said throwing him my phone.

"Why do you have your phone?" he asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions call," Ciel shouted at him, he dialed the emergency number again.

"Hello? Yes I need an ambulance. My friend has gone into labor," Alois said trying to hold back the tears.

* * *

><p><strong>3.31am<strong>

"No, it's too early." Lizzy was crying.

"How early are you?" Grell asked, trying to take her mind off of everything.

"I'm about 35 weeks," she cried.

"Fuck, you are early," Ciel said looking at her.

"why how many months is she?" grell asked.

"it means she is about 8 months pregnant, so the baby is about a month early" ciel explained.

"Right okay," Alois said on the phone.

"Erm, Hiltons home for foster children, yes that the place. Okay," Alois was worried; I could see it in his expression. Claude was soaking the scissors and clamps in solution I told him, William was trying to wake Undertaker. Grell and Ciel were still holding Lizzy's hands tightly. I was at the action end.

"Erm, the ambulance will try and get here as fast as it can but Sebastian, you are going to have to deliver the baby," Alois told me, my eyes went wide, I knew how to but I never thought that this would happen to me.

"Right, okay. Can you stay on the phone?" I asked Alois

"Yeah sure," he smiled and patted my back for reassurance. I would never forget this.

"Right Lizzy," I said to her.

"Ah…I…hate…you…Undertaker," Lizzy screamed.

"Erm, yes, her contractions are getting closer together," Alois said to the phone.

"Lizzy, I am going to help you okay," I told her.

"Yes, please help," she cried.

"Shit, my hand girl," Grell cried as well. I guess Lizzy had a tight hold.

* * *

><p><strong>3.56am.<strong>

"Lizzy, hold on tight to Ciel and Grell," I told her, she weekly nodded her head. I had the blanket over her legs and body to keep her warm.

"Okay Lizzy, here we go," I told her.

"I need you to give me a good push," I told her.

"Push," Grell and Ciel said at the same time.

"Come on you can do it," Claude said. He had gone and sat behind Lizzy.

William was helping me, whilst Alois was still on the phone.

"Ah…FUCK!" Lizzy screamed, she had a vice grip on Ciel and Grell; I could see the pain in Grell's face at the pressure on his hand.

"Okay," I asked her with a smile.

"Yeah," she gave a breathy laugh.

"Breathe," Ciel told her.

"Ready?" I asked her she gave another nod.

"Push," Grell, Ciel and Claude said.

"Come on," Alois was excited and William even had tears.

"Good girl," I told her.

"Can you see the head?" Alois asked.

"Yeah," I told him.

"Towel please," I said to William, he passed me a small soft towel.

"Give me another big push," I told Lizzy.

"OH…GOD!" she screamed.

"Fuck my hand," Grell shouted, we heard a snap

"That didn't sound good," William said looking at Grell, tears were in his eyes. Lizzy had a hold of his hand and with her other hand she had it wrapped around Ciel's arm.

"I'm sorry," Lizzy started to cry.

"Don't worry about me," Grell smiled.

"Right Lizzy hold on," I told her. She was panting.

"Alois, what do I do?" I asked panicked.

"Erm, the cord is around the baby's neck," Alois told the phone, I saw the panic in Lizzy's eyes.

"It's alright," Claude said smoothing her sweaty hair. He patted her forehead with a cloth.

"Erm, try and twist the cord from its neck," Alois told me.

"William, hold the head," I told him. He grabbed the baby's head while I tried to uncoil the cord.

"Gotcha," I said,

"Okay baby's free," I told Lizzy. I saw the happiness in her eyes.

"Here," William said giving me back the head.

"Okay, push," I told her.

"I HATE YOU!" Lizzy yelled glaring daggers at Undertaker.

"Come on," Ciel said.

"You can do it," Claude and Grell said.

"Here, he is," William said. He passed me a towel.

"Why isn't he crying?" Lizzy asked.

"Hang on," I told her. I gently held the baby up and put my small finger into his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>4.19am<strong>

With a cough, he started to cry.

"You did it," Undertaker said.

"Hey you," Ciel said to him. He laughed.

"Clamps." I told William. I clamped one near the baby and the other about 2 inches away. I cut the cord and the baby was free. I got a cloth and gently wiped the baby. He was crying.

"Here you go," I gave Lizzy's baby boy to her. He was wrapped in a new fluffy towel.

"The ambulance in just around the corner," Alois cheered.

"Thank you Sebastian," Lizzy looked at me. She looked tried. Her face was flush, her lips swollen and she was all sweaty.

"What are you going to call him?" Claude asked her.

"Edward Sebastian," she smiled and looked at me. I smiled. Ciel came next to me. I wiped my hands in the water.

"Love you," Ciel told me. Alois was hugging Claude.

"That's not good," Grell whined. His hand was a very nasty purplish color and I swear I could see a bone.

"Oh no, I am so sorry," Lizzy said looking at Grell.

"What happened?" Alois asked.

"I think she has broken one or two knuckles," William, laughed.

"Girl got strength," Ciel said and gave a wink to Lizzy.

"Hello?" we heard the ambulance crew, everything was fine.

"What's going on?" Madam Red and Tanaka asked running in.

"Well Sebastian just delivered a baby," Undertaker told them. Madam Red laughed and Tanaka looked shocked.

Little Edward Sebastian Ashford was born on Saturday 21st at 4.11am. He weighed 5lb and 6ounces. He has a small amount of blonde hair and he has a temper like his mom.

* * *

><p><strong>so there it is. i hope you liked. please read and review.<strong>

**Goth3112**


	21. can we have one?

**well here is chapter 21. thank you to bunnygirl2012. this chapter is dedicated to my cat, who was trying to actac me last night (playing). **

**i do not wn kuroshitsuji, i just own this story**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21.<strong>

"Take the next right," Ciel told me. Undertaker had gone in the ambulance with Lizzy. Grell and William went with Alois and Claude, so it was just me and Ciel. He was happy, his face expression gave no evidence but I could tell. When he turned to look at me, it was there in his eyes.

"What?" I laughed. We had stopped at a red light.

"Nothing, you just look happy," I noted. We carried on with the green light. We got to the hospital. It was a special hospital specially for having babies. We parked and spotted William. He waved for us.

We had to wait in the waiting room while the doctors looked over Edward and sorted out Lizzy. We saw another woman pace with a baby. It was in a pink blanket so I guessed it was a girl. Ciel saw her too. He smiled, his smile always made me smile. I knew what he was thinking.

"Hey Sebastian," he whispered in my ear. He was hugging my arm, Alois had passed out on Claude's lap and he was a sleep facing the ceiling. William was dozing in the corner and Grell was having his hand sorted out just over the road where the main hospital was, Will said that Grell had told him to come wait for us and that he would be over as soon as he was done.

"What?" I asked him.

"Can we have one?" he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"What?" I said again.

"Can we adopt? I really want one," he looked at me again. How could I say no? It was going to be hard, and it meant one of us staying at home for a while if we adopted from birth.

"We shall see," I told him. I couldn't say no but I couldn't say yes ether.

"Hey," Grell said coming through the door.

"Hey," William said, he snapped back to reality, and Alois woke up. He rubbed his eyes.

"Claude," he said, no answer.

"Claude," he said a bit louder. Still no answer. So Alois shoved him which made him fall off the chair.

"What? What happened?" Claude shot up, we all laughed.

"Sorry," he said to us and scratched his head.

"So what's the damage?" Ciel asked Grell.

"Well Lizzy broke 2 of my knuckles and fractured my bone in my middle near the knuckle." he laughed. His hand was all wrapped up.

"No designing for a while?" I said.

"Nope, lucky I have Alan and Gemma," he smiled.

"Excuse me," a nurse said poking her head in the door.

"You can all come through," she smiled. We all followed.

* * *

><p>Undertaker was passed out in the chair. Lizzy was a sight to behold. She looked like she was glowing, he eyes wide and her smile, tenderly and kind. Edward and Bell were lucky to have a mother like Lizzy.<p>

"Oh, hi everyone," she looked at us all as we came through the door.

"Hey," Alois said rushing over to give her a hug.

"We stopped off to get you these," William said giving her two cards and a blue teddy.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Here you go," I said handing her our card, a box of chocolates and a small rabbit.

"Hmm, chocolates. You know being pregnant with him I haven't had any since I found out I was having Edward," she laughed. We were all talking and Undertaker woke up. He was happy. Sleeping in the small hostile crib was a tiny baby. I looked at him and smiled.

"You want to hold him?" Lizzy asked me, I smiled.

"Can I?" I asked unsure.

"Of course you can, he is your god son and without you he wouldn't be here," she smiled. I leant down and gently picked him up. He looked so calm and peaceful.

"Hello Edward," I said to him. I held him how Lizzy had told me. They were talking; Ciel came and stood next to me. I sat down in one of the chairs and Ciel leant over me.

"You know, you look like a family," Alois said. Ciel looked up and gave them all a proper smile.

"That's settled, you can have him to stay every so often," Undertaker laughed. Ciel laughed and I chuckled. Baby Edward started to move and give sounds like he was going to cry.

"Shh," I told him stroking his cheek.

* * *

><p>We left Lizzy and Undertaker. Lizzy needed the sleep and so did Undertaker. We were travelling back to the foster home.<p>

"One condition," I said to Ciel, we were about 10 minutes or so from the home.

"What?" Ciel asked.

"If we have one, can we have a girl?" I looked at him.

"Yes, a little girl. Rose," Ciel mused to himself.

"I am not having a daughter called Rose, that's what we were going to name the cat if it was a girl." I said.

"Well what do you suggest?" he gave me the serious look. We pulled up into the drive.

"How does Ava sound?" I said. William's car pulled up.

"Short for?" Ciel asked.

"Avon." I smiled at him.

"Can I enquire the name?" he asked.

"It was the name of someone special to me," I told him. He looked a little moody.

"It wasn't a girlfriend. She was a woman who fostered me when I was four. She was sweet and kind but she got ill and couldn't look after me anymore," I told him, he looked at me and smiled.

"Avon Rachel," Ciel said. I smiled and hugged him.

"If you would like it," I smiled.

"She has to have our traits," Ciel demanded.

"Won't happen unless you wanna turn into a girl who can have kids," I laughed, getting out the car.

"Eww, with those lumps on my beautiful flat chest, you won't love me," he whined.

"Ah, ah you forget. I'm bisexual," I laughed, he glared at me.

"Not that I would ever want anyone else." I smiled.

"That's a god boy, now come," he motioned with his finger. I walked around the car and leant down. Our lips connected.

"Hey guys, fancy going to bed," Grell shouted over to us.

"Yeah, we're going," Ciel complained. We went to bed and slept for a long time.

* * *

><p>"Morning," Ciel said with a kiss on my neck. It was 11.48am.<p>

"Nearly lunch time," I laughed.

"So wanna go out for lunch, and then go see Lizzy?" Ciel asked.

"Sure, when's Grell going?" I asked.

"Oh we are going together, all of us. We are going to go talk to Madam Red, she works in the toddler and baby section of the foster home," he smiled.

"Alright," I said getting up.

"By the way, it means no more sex on the living room floor, or the hall way, or the kitchen and certainly not in the garden," I said looking at him. His face sort of fell.

"I know but it means more exciting things for the bedroom," he giggled.

"Oh no, at first she will be in our room, so if you want sex, it'll be in one of the guest bedrooms," I laughed.

"Fine," he grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Well you know it's not going to be easy," Madam Red told us.<p>

"Yeah, we know. How long till the papers come through?" I asked.

"We have them right here, it's about three days for you to receive the new birth certificate and about four days for you to receive all the documents," she laughed.

"That fast?" Ciel looked at her.

"Why my dear nephew, you forget who you are dealing with," she gave him a smile.

"Well, let's go take a look, oh before we go, what type of adoption?" she asked us. Ciel looked confused.

"Erm, we don't mind" I laughed. Ciel looked at me.

"She means, open where the parents get information and updates and eventually they can come see them or a closed adoption, which means no strings attached, the parents want nothing to do with them," I explained as we went down the hall. Ciel was caught by one little girl. She had a small amount of black hair on the top of her head.

"She is beautiful," Ciel commented.

"Yes she is, she is about a week old, maybe less, she has black hair and when she is awake she has blues eyes like yours Ciel," she smiled.

"She is perfect," Ciel said.

"You want to hold her?" Madam Red asked, all Ciel had to do was look at her.

"Here you go," she said handing the little girl to Ciel. He was sat on the sofa, I leaned over him, she was a wake, and her eyes were indeed blue like Ciel's. She had the trait of us two wrapped into one.

"Can we?" I asked Madam Red.

"Well she does seem to like you, she is falling asleep already, and she is a closed adoption. Her mother died giving birth and there is no other family," Madam Red beamed and told us. And that was it. Madam red signed the documents and so did we, Madam Red supplied us with a baby seat and she was now a part of our family.

* * *

><p>It had been about 3 days after coming home. Lizzy was fine, Bell was happy to have a new brother. Alois and Claude were getting married, finally, and Grell had William running around after him. We on the other hand had a beautiful little girl.<p>

"Really?" Ciel asked Avon. She had barfed all over him.

"I've got her." I said taking Avon.

"I swear she did that on purpose because I asked her not to," Ciel shouted from the kitchen.

"Aren't we a good girl?" I said nuzzling my nose to hers.

"Don't teach her bad habits," Ciel said coming through without a shirt.

"Says you," I laughed looking at him.

"I know. I'm going to go get a new one, it's funny she got none on herself." he laughed.

"I did say don't hold her up after feeding her," I laughed. Ciel had just fed her and he lied back on the sofa and dangled Avon above him, she was chuckling until she puked. I never laughed so hard, and I had it on video.

"You know, Lizzy is so going to see this," I shouted. Avon was in a pink new born dress, she was small, sorta like Ciel, perfect.

I held her until she fell to sleep. Ciel was snuggled up to me at my side and Avon was a sleep in the mosses basket we had down stairs.

"Oh don't forget, Lizzy and every one are coming over tomorrow," Ciel reminded me.

"Yeah, I know," I kissed his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>well there it was, just one more chapter to go. what will i do with myself. please read and review.<strong>

**Goth3112**


	22. Thank you

**well here is the last chapter as a special treat, because so many of you asked for me to update.**

**i do not own kuroshitsuji, i just own this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22.<strong>

After everything that I had been through, I am finally happy. Everyone has had a hardship in their life and we have all pulled through.

Lizzy, Undertaker, Nell and Edward have now moved to a bigger house so they have a guest room for Avon to go and stay. They now live about half-an-hour from us. Their wedding was fun; they finally got married when Edward was three. He was a page boy and Avon a flower girl. Bell was a bride's maid. Lizzy didn't have a Maid of Honor she had Grell as her best man type thing. I was best man for Undertaker. That was funny. Bell wants to be like her dad when she is older, at the moment Edward wants to be a fireman. They are doing well. Undertakers shop is very successful and Lizzy opened her own little bakery. We go there a lot, Avon has a sweet tooth like Ciel, it's called 'Lizzy's little shop' it's great. We especially love her strawberry chocolate surprise cake, it is fantastic.

Grell's hand got better, but he loved having William as a slave. They moved to a small three bed room house. He has an even bigger were house for his designs. He is as famous as ever. Grell enjoyed making Lizzy's dress and everyone's outfits. He was on the up even more with new inspiration. He had Alan designing men's clothing and Gemma designing children's clothing. The three of them are quite popular. William is the best in home schooling. He was on the up; he applied and now works on a Friday and Thursday as a Latin lecture and the languages college. They are thinking about marriage but are still undecided. We all say to do it but, we understand it is a big decision. I see Alan and Gemma some times. Avon likes to have uncle Grell take pictures of her in pretty dresses.

Alois and Claude are good, they moved too! They have a nice house its 4 bedrooms, so they can have us over. Alois and Claude are getting married in two weeks; Ciel is best man for Alois and William for Claude. Avon is looking forward to wearing her dress. She wants to be a model, Grell got her into it. But she would always have a job if she chose to go that way, Grell said. Alois and Claude's store is a big hit. Avon doesn't like dogs as we found out when Alois came round with his dog Lucca, Avon loves cats though just like me. She does love that Alois and Claude always bring her a present.

We all live closer together now, instead of spread out. We see each other a lot. Avon goes to a nursery with Edward. She likes her hair long as it is. She really does look like a combination of me and Ciel. She is the most spoiled little girl I can think of. My mother tried to get in contact again. Ciel persuaded me to give her a chance to explain so I listened. We talk but we are not close, she sends Avon birthday and Christmas cards which in nice. Madam Red is happy, not the fact of being a great aunt at her age but she is happy. The foster home is still going. Mine and Ciel's house had an upgrade so Avon felt more at home. She has a big room done in the colours she likes which happen to be royal blue and black. They suit her, after all Ciel and I are her parents.

Thank you for taking the time to listen to mine, Ciel's, Lizzy's, Undertaker's, Grell's, Alois's, Claude's and William's tales. We have had fun, and it has been nice going over old memories. The foster home will always be where we meet and it will always be special for us.

Thank you from us all.

Sebastian.

* * *

><p><strong>well there it was. thank you to every one for spending the time to read my story. a big thank you to Bunnygirl2012 for helping with the story and a special shout out to all my friends who with out them i would have never even thought about writing fan fiction. <strong>

**there will be a 2nd story called The foster home: Avon. please read, i don't know when it will appear but it will be soon. thank you to every one again.**

**Goth3112. **


End file.
